Cruzando la línea
by Hagastian
Summary: Por su seguridad, Harry no puede cartearse con sus amigos. Entonces, decide escribirle a su más grande enemigo. ¿Quién, aparte de él sería tan suicida como para escribirle a Voldemort, sin pensar en las consecuencias? ¡Nadie! LV/HP.
1. Chapter 1

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling...Aún.

****·**Advertencias:** AU, tomo el sexto tomo, pero algunas cosas cambian. Slash. Lemon. Lime. Tortura. Manipulación y otras cosas lindas que se irán viendo a medida que esto avance~.

****·**Nota:** Todo lo importante, está abajo, para evitar problemas, por favor, léanlo C:

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Capítulo uno: Inicios en papel.**

****·****

* * *

><p>Harry llevaba encerrado en su habitación prácticamente todo el verano. Por pedido de Dumbledore, había tenido que quedarse con los Dursley nuevamente y éstos lejos de tratarlo como su empleado personal, se dedicaron a ignorarlo olímpicamente, sin obligarlo a que hiciera los deberes que —mal que mal— ya estaba acostumbrado a realizar en aquellas fechas. Y por ello, había tenido una cantidad de tiempo libre que ni siquiera pudo ser llenado con la realización de todos sus deberes, oh sí, absolutamente <em>todos sus malditos deberes<em> ya estaban prolijamente hechos y guardados en su baúl… ¡y ni siquiera llevaba medio mes en la condenada casa! Seguramente a Hermione le daría un ataque y echaría espuma por la boca durante horas si supiera aquello, pensó Harry sonriendo con satisfacción ante la idea.

Y por ello, sin deberes hogareños ni escolares; ahora estaba tirado en la cama, aburriéndose hasta la muerte. Miró el techo, intentando perder el tiempo contando las grietas… desgraciadamente aquello no tenía el resultado positivo que esperó. Frustrado y queriendo destruir algo, pensó en que Dumbledore podría por lo menos, haber tenido la mínima decencia de dejarle enviar cartas a sus amigos. ¡Pero no fue así! El director le había dicho que sería peligroso mantener comunicación con el exterior, especialmente ahora que Voldemort estaba activo y que lo mejor, era que se mantuviera seguro, encerrado en su casa, evitando que el resto corriera riesgos innecesarios.

Cuando le dijo aquello, Harry quiso patearlo en el culo de la peor manera posible.

¿Cómo iba a estar todo el maldito verano sin contacto? Era…Era… ¡Absurdo! No iba aguantar todo ese tiempo sin comunicación, aislado completamente y ¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Cómo si el loco megalómano de Voldemort no supiera donde vivía ya! Tomando en cuenta lo obsesionado que estaba el mago oscuro con su vida, le sorprendería que las cosas no fueran así.

Pero sin importar cuantas miradas de odio (que hábilmente copió de Severus Snape) le enviara al anciano director, éste se mantuvo impasible con su propuesta y ningún pequeño cambio fue añadido.

Y Harry había pagado con eso todos los días de aquel verano.

Dio una vuelta en la cama, quedando su cara frente al escritorio que tenía algunas cartas que inútilmente había intentado enviar. Todas y cada una de ellas no fueron capaces de cruzar la barrera que protegía el hogar de lo Dursley; haciendo que Harry llegara a la conclusión de que el director había reforzado los escudos para que no incumpliera su orden.

_Dumbledore iba a pagárselo; no sabía cómo, pero iba a tomar venganza sobre esto._

Y mientras su mente ideaba maneras de decir algo totalmente demencial que hiciera al director explotar frente a todo el colegio (como que se había unido al Lord porque se enamoró de él…), una idea, una muy macabra idea cruzó velozmente por su cabeza; haciéndole sonreír de una manera que a cualquiera, le perturbaría muchísimo.

El director había dicho que no podía escribirle a sus amigos y él había comprobado perfectamente que así era... Entonces, _¿porqué no escribirle a algún enemigo?_

—Soy un puto genio —masculló para sí, levantándose de la cama de un asalto y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a su escritorio—. ¡¿Cómo no lo pensé antes?

Y la risa que soltó a continuación fue tanta o más preocupante que sus gestos anteriores.

Se sentó y pensó sobre qué persona sería más adecuada para mandarle una carta. ¡Tenía tantos enemigos, por amor a Merlín! y si eso en otro momento le hubiera preocupado, ahora simplemente le llenaba de dicha, porque tenía más posibilidades de escribirle a alguien y así, tener algo que hacer. Pensó en Malfoy, pero seguramente se cobraría las cartas cuando llegara el momento de regresar a Hogwarts; ¿Snape? Seguramente le quitaría todos los puntos de Gryffindor apenas tuviera la menor oportunidad y estaría en detención hasta el final de sus días. No, tenía que ser alguien más. ¿Lestrange? Lo único que quería hacerle a esa perra bastarda era torturarla hasta la locura y darle una dolorosa muerte por lo que le hizo a Sirius hace un año.

Siguió pensando en nombres hasta que cada uno era más poco probable que el anterior.

Y de pronto, su mente se iluminó con el único enemigo que le quedaba y el cual seguramente sería el primero en matarlo sin la menor vacilación: Lord Voldemort. Bien…eso podría llegar a tener muchos puntos en contra, pero definitivamente él no iría al colegio a cobrar venganza (no como lo harían Malfoy y Snape) y además, el bastardo quería matarlo de todos modos. Así que no perdía mucho.

Y, por la ropa interior de Merlín, la idea _era demasiado buena como para dejarla pasar_ así como así.

Sonrió mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y tomaba la pluma y llenaba su punta con tinta. Si el mundo había pensado que tenía algún instinto de conservación, esto acababa de tirar esa idea por la ventana.

Tatareando una canción muggle, agarró un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Oh, cuánto pagaría por ver la cara de su más grande enemigo cuando recibiera una carta hecha por él. Especialmente _esa_ carta que estaba escribiendo…

Seguramente su locura acaba de tomar completo control de su mente, pues, ¿quién en su sano juicio le escribiría una carta a Lord Voldemort?

Harry, por supuesto, era el único suicida del mundo capaz de aquello.

* * *

><p>Lord Voldemort se frotó los dedos contra las sienes, intentando en vano aplacar el dolor que desde hace unos minutos, le perforaba la cabeza. La razón se debía a sus Mortífagos y la manera tan….tan, incompetente que estos tenían de trabajar. De acuerdo, quizás todos los años que él tuvo desaparecido había pasado la cuenta, pero, por Salazar, llevaban dos años trabajando con él y la lentitud con que elaboraba sus planes era demasiado. ¿Tan difícil era planear un ataque a un pueblo sin importancia sólo para causar caos? Llevaba dos jodidos meses en lo mismo. Era sumamente desesperante que las cosas no avanzaran como lo tenía planeado…<p>

Sumido en aquellas reflexiones, terminó llegando a sus habitaciones privadas y dispuesto a tomar una poción para su dolor se acercó a la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama.

Entonces, si él tuviera un alma, ésta se le habría caído a los pies.

En su mesa, colocada inocentemente y esperando a ser leída, se encontraba una carta a nombre de _Harry J. Potter._

Lo primero que pensó fue en destruir dolorosamente a la estúpida alma que se atrevió a bromear con él de esa manera; sin embargo, sabía que absolutamente nadie sería tan idiota como para siquiera atreverse a bromear con él. Además, el elfo doméstico que se encargaba de su correo se encarga de ver que sus entregas fueran completamente reales.

Entonces, la única conclusión que le quedaba es que la carta que reposaba en su mesa si era de Potter.

Voldemort realmente no supo qué pensar.

Se encontró a sí mismo mirando la carta durante varios minutos, aún sin saber claramente qué pensar. No es como si tuviera todos los días correo de sus enemigos y por si eso fuera poco, realmente no sabía qué idea formarse con respecto a Potter.

Pensando que el chiquillo finalmente había sucumbido a la locura y que la carta sería seguramente una estúpida palabrería adolescente que le culpaba de todos sus traumas, decidió abrirla. (No sin antes comprobar si tenía algún maleficio, más por costumbre que por pensar que el mocoso realmente pudiera llegar a dañarle).

Cuando comenzó a leer, estaba listo para matar a la mitad del mundo sin la menor vacilación.

_¡Hola, Riddle!_

_¿Adivina quién es? ¡Oh, sí! Tu niño preferido de todo el mundo. Apuesto a que te éstas preguntando por qué estoy escribiendo esto y bueno, me encantaría darte una respuesta tan asombrosa que tu mente sería destruida al instante; pero lamento decepcionarte con eso (si, muy triste, lo sé). Básicamente te estoy escribiendo esto porque me encuentro aburrido hasta la muerte._

_¿Alguna vez pensaste en matarme así? Porque se te están adelantando, Dumbles está haciendo un formidable trabajo teniéndome encerrado donde mis parientes, alegando que no debo contactar al mundo porque tú podría dañarlos o porque seguirías las cartas. Já. Cómo si no tuvieras mejor manera de invertir tu tiempo (torturar a tus secuaces, matar gente y todo lo demás. Enserio, deberías conseguir una profesión, todo esto suena deprimente, aún para ti) o no supieras dónde vivo._

_Tomando en cuenta lo obsesionado que estás conmigo…_

_Como sea, esto simplemente es una sana distracción, ya que no me puedo comunicar con mis amigos. Así que pensé que podría, no sé, restaurar lazos con mi mayor enemigo mientras tanto. ¿Qué me dices, Tom? *sonríe* (Aunque debo reconocer que restaurar lazos con alguien que no tiene nariz es un poco preocupante… *escalofríos*)_

_Dudo que hayas llegado hasta aquí, me sorprendería que no hubieras quemado la carta o torturado a alguien apenas la abriste; de todas formas, esto me sirvió para entretenerme durante un buen rato. ¡No tenía idea de que escribirte fuera tan complicado!_

_Y bueno, espero que Hedwig haya logrado escapar con vida antes de que recibieras esto. Estaba tan aburrido que la perspectiva de escribirte arruinó cualquier precaución que pudiera tomar. Tómalo con un cumplido, Voldy, no todos los días le escribo a un enemigo. ¡Menos a ti! O envío a mi lechuza personal para entregar algo. Siéntete importante._

_En fin, al parecer la Orden está armando jaleo abajo y tengo que ver lo que sucede._

_Por cierto, trata de no ser tan psicópata y mata a menos gente, eso no ayuda a tus ideales._

_Atentamente._

_El Niño-que-Vivió. (Sí, fue escabrosamente divertido escribir esto último sólo para torturarte)._

Lo primero que pensó (aparte de matar a media humanidad) fue que el muchacho acababa de traspasar todos, pero absolutamente _todos_ los límites de la demencia. Cómo era tan…tan… Mierda ¡Ni siquiera encontraba palabra para expresar la estupidez del chiquillo por tener la osadía de escribirle!

Y luego el mundo se preguntaba por qué le gustaba tortura a la gente.

Miró la carta que todavía colgaba inerte en su mano, aún sin atreverse a creer lo que su mayor pesadilla le había hecho. Finalmente, tras varios minutos de debate donde pensó en ignorar el correo sinsentido, decidió escribirle de vuelta, para aclararle muchos puntos a ese insolente muchacho.

¿Creía que simplemente iba a escribirle sin tener consecuencias por ello? Oh no, absolutamente nadie le escribe a un Señor Oscuro sin pagarlo duramente. ¡Mucho menos de esa manera! Así que, tomando un pergamino e ignorando su dolor de cabeza, comenzó a redactar una respuesta que le dejaría en claro a Potter, donde se estaba metiendo y con quién estaba hablando.

Y es que el muchacho debería saber que es fácil provocar a Lord Voldemort. Uno lo pensaría al ver todos los años de "relación" que mantenían. Pero al parecer, su genio no alcanzaba para tanto.

Mirando su respuesta, Voldemort invocó a una de sus lechuzas y la envió donde el chiquillo. Cuánto le hubiera gustado ver la cara del muchacho cuando viera que no sólo leyó su estúpido intento de mensaje, sino que le respondió.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Primero, el inicio de este fic se parece muchísimo a An Idle Mind Is The Devil´s Playground, de Night Flame Niko (y que si no me equivoco, está siendo traducido al español). Pero, antes de cualquier linchamiento(?) el resto del fic no tiene absolutamente nada de parecido. De hecho, toman caminos super diferentes. Así que, no es plagio ni nada por el estilo. De hecho...cuando comencé a hacer esto ni idea que existía el otro y cuando supe fue bastante wtf, en realidad. Pero bueno, son cosas que pasan, imagino.

Ahora, respecto al fic no tengo mucho que aclarar. Hace varias semanas iba a subirlo aquí, pero por uno que otro motivo no lo hice hasta hoy. Tengo algunos capítulos ya hechos, pero con la esperanza de volver a avanzar, actualizaré este de a poco. A ver si cojo el ritmo de nuevo.

Creo que no tengo mucho que aclarar más que esto, así que, nos veremos en el otro capítulo C:

¡Gracias por leer~!

_¿Review :3?_


	2. Chapter 2

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling...Aún.

****·**Advertencias:** AU, tomo el sexto tomo, pero algunas cosas cambian. Slash. Lemon. Lime. Tortura. Manipulación y otras cosas lindas que se irán viendo a medida que esto avance~.

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Capítulo dos: Interludio.**

****·****

* * *

><p>Era tarde, horas donde la gente normal suele dormir; pero Harry estaba despierto, de espaldas al techo e intentando conciliar vanamente el sueño. Todos esos días de aburrimiento le habían hecho buscar desesperadamente medidas para que el tiempo pasara más rápido y él simplemente había dormido una cantidad de horas absurdas. Y ahora pagaba aquellas maravillosas horas nocturnas con insomnio.<p>

Por lo menos, esa noche Hedwig le hacía compañía, mirándolo desde la ventana, donde estaba apoyada.

El muchacho volteó la cara para mirar a su lechuza, que se perfilaba hermosamente con la luz exterior. Frunció el ceño, a medida que dejó escapar una de las tantas disculpas que le había dado al ave por el acto estúpido que había cometido hace dos días.

—Seguramente el bastardo de Snape estaría contento de escucharme admitir que fui un idiota, Hedwig —masculló sin dejar de observar al ave, que ahora giraba su cabeza en su dirección—. ¡Lo sé! Creo que no estaba pensando cuando envíe esa carta, ni mucho menos pensaba cuanto te mandé a ti.

La lechuza ululó molesta, cansada seguramente de haber escuchado palabras parecidas desde que regresó a casa. Harry hundió la cabeza en el colchón y lanzó un suspiro frustrado que lentamente se convirtió en una risa ahogada al mantener aquella posición.

—Así que… ¿de verdad le entregaste la carta a Voldemort, preciosa? —preguntó mirando nuevamente al pájaro, mostrando los dientes en una gran sonrisa—. Hubiera sido genial ver sus reacciones. Sólo si su cara fuera capaz de tener expresiones faciales, claro está…

Como si esperara que le respondieran, siguió divagando al respecto, imaginando las no-expresiones del Lord al ver su escrito. Su cabeza llenándose de imágenes donde Voldemort leía su carta, la quemaba y salía _en llamas_ —de la manera más literal posible— directamente a matarlo por su osadía. También imaginó que el hombre sencillamente estallaba y dejaba una estela de humo en su lugar, sin poder comprender la estupidez de su enemigo. Dijo en voz alta, que ambos escenarios eran realmente muy buenos y altamente probables, aunque él se decantaba por el segundo.

De igual modo, pensó en que recibiría una respuesta, sólo por un estúpido capricho de Voldemort para mandarle una muy dolorosa maldición vía correspondencia. Aunque como estaba seguro que el hombre no tenía la capacidad para escribirle, deshecho el escenario con rapidez.

Y sin embargo, el destino completamente empeñado en destruir su karma, hizo que segundos después una lechuza oscura entrara en su habitación, parándose frente a él de manera amenazante.

Atragantándose de la impresión y saltando hacía atrás como un desesperado medio de defensa, hasta chocar con la puerta del dormitorio, Harry observó al ave que estaba en su cama y que le traía una carta.

Su mente lo único que procesó en este momento fue una cantidad de improperios que haría sentir orgulloso a la persona más ruin del planeta.

No necesitaba hacer uso de su inteligencia para saber de _quién _era esa carta, ni siquiera tenía que mirar las iniciales del sobre, donde la curvada letra que conocía de un viejo diario se hacía presente. Sólo era cuestión de sentido común, pues nadie aparte de sus amigos le escribía y como ellos estaban impedidos de hacerlo… sólo quedaba una posibilidad, porque él envió una carta y ésta tenía una respuesta. Oh, _por las pelotas de Merlín_, esto era algo que no estaba seguro de poder enfrentar ni en un millón de años. Nada lo había preparado para esto.

A nanosegundos de la hiperventilación, Harry terminó por aceptar que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, el Señor Oscuro, el Señor de las Tinieblas y básicamente el malo del cuento, no sólo había verdaderamente leído su carta, sino que se había dignado en escribir una —seguramente— muy oscura respuesta.

Preguntándose si su locura había alcanzado algún límite que no conocía, se acercó al ave y le quitó lentamente (¡no fuera que en realidad la carta explotara!) el peso extra de su pata. Luego se dedicó a observar el sobre de pergamino que tenía un pequeño sello en forma de serpiente y la letra del Lord como únicos adornos; fascinado, dejando que lentamente su curiosidad natural aflorara como burbujas por su piel, quitó el sello y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando a que algo pasara.

¿Ninguna maldición dolorosa le estaba torturando? ¿No fue transportado a algún cementerio místico? ¿Ni una pequeña explosión? Oh bien…esto se estaba saliendo de control.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —masculló mientras sacaba el pergamino del sobre, preguntándose qué carajos podría haber escrito Voldemort a él—. Por todos los cielos…

_Potter:_

_Eso fue uno de los intentos de correo más ridículos que he tenido la desgracia de ver. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme con tu ineptitud? Lamento destruir tu esperanza, pero eso no resultará conmigo. No sé quién ha tenido la desgracia de ser tu correo habitual, pero aquella persona debe estar sin inteligencia, tu correo perfectamente, destruye neuronas._

_No respondo este tipo de cosas, porque nadie tiene la osadía de escribirme algo que yo no desee ver. Pero tu estupidez no tiene límites, Potter, así que simplemente escribo esto para aclararte ciertos puntos, que espero, ayuden a nutrir tu ya alto repertorio de pesadillas._

_Primero, ¿crees que porque todo el Mundo Mágico ama tu "valentía" tienes el derecho de considerarme tu entretención personal? Lee muy bien, no soy la entretención de nadie, mucho menos de alguien como tú. Si te aburres en tu patético hogar, no es de mi incumbencia y como te mataré de todos modos, sólo te amenazo con que si vuelves a intentar algo como esto, te torturaré de la forma más dolorosa que jamás has imaginado. Y luego, tal vez, te mate aún más dolorosamente. ¿Qué dices? También podría atraparte y tenerte como mi prisionero durante un tiempo interminable, después de todo, existen varios método de tortura lo suficientemente crueles para satisfacerme sin la necesidad de matar a mi víctima._

_Francamente, yo lo considero una idea estupenda._

_Segundo, por si no te has dado cuenta, mi trabajo es matar gente. ¿Señor Oscuro te suena al menos un poco? Mato a todo aquel que tiene la más leve intención de alzarse en mi contra. Creí que habrías aprendido algo, Potter. No soy un psicópata sin sentido como tan floridamente relatas al final de tu intento de carta; deberías ver que todos los que mueren, se lo merecen._

_Tercero, no estoy obsesionado contigo, simplemente eres una amenaza que intento destruir y que por la suerte, —¡ni si quiera por su talento!—, se me escapa de las manos. Pero tranquilo, pronto acabaré con este circo y te despedazaré._

_Y cuarto, lamento destruir tus esperanzas respecto a mi apariencia, pero ya tengo nariz y naturalmente, todo lo que un rostro humano es capaz de poseer._

_¿Así que tu preciosa Orden está cuidándote? Bien por ellos, preocupándose de un patético adolescente en lugar de resguardar la seguridad del mundo que tanto claman proteger de mí._

_No vuelvas a escribirme nunca más, si no quieres destruir las vanas esperanzas de una muerte indolora para ti._

_Con todos mis deseos homicidas,_

_Voldemort._

No pudo evitarlo, soltó una risa maníaca que escapó de lo más profundo de su alma. Había olvidado completamente que Voldemort se encendía como una vela cuando lo provocaban y ningún mejor testimonio que la carta que reposaba en sus manos.

Releyó la carta varias veces, sólo para asegurarse de que lo sucedido era real. Sin borrar su risa anterior del todo, se mordió los labios, pensando en los puntos que le parecieron más importantes del correo del Lord. Sin duda lo que más le llamó la atención fue la mención de que el hombre tenía nariz, el cómo lo hizo no era tan importante en cómo _se vería_. Sinceramente su apariencia era repulsiva y por trato de imaginarlo, con su apariencia serpentina pero con una nariz en el medio de su cara…

Segundos después se estremeció completamente.

Oh Dios, la imagen mental _era terrible._

Aunque infinitamente mucho mejor que el Voldemort que conocía desde antes.

Harry frunció el ceño, él no debería estar concentrando sus pensamientos en la apariencia de su enemigo. Por mucho que le diera curiosidad por saber cómo se vería actualmente. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos perturbadores pensamientos de su mente y su vista volvió a viajar por la carta, buscando otro punto que despertase su interés. Sus cejas se elevaron con curiosidad a la mención de la Orden del Fénix y pensó por un minuto en lo ocurrido ese día con los miembros que estaban en su casa y el grueso altercado que le había costado una extremadamente dura reprimenda de sus tíos (especialmente de su tío Vernon). Torció un gesto de desagrado, mientras una molesta sensación de rabia subía hasta situarse en su garganta.

Aún le dolían las reacciones de ese día.

Gruñó, mientras se dejó abrazar por los sentimientos negativos durante más tiempo del necesario. Sabía que no sacaba nada con ello, pero simplemente se dejó embargar, sin una razón verdaderamente poderosa para ello. Sin darse cuenta arrugó la carta que tenía en las manos y se arrojó nada ceremoniosamente en su cama, su rostro repleto de una mueca de frustración enorme.

Hedwig ululó suavemente desde la ventana y Harry le comenzó a hablar despacio, aún en su boca filtrándose la rabia que sentía:

—No debería enojarme preciosa, ya debería estar acostumbrado a que las cosas terminen así. Pero no puedo evitarlo… —gruñó y sus labios se arrugaron hasta ser una pequeña línea—. A veces me gustaría que tío Vernon se controlara tal y como Ojoloco lo amenazó el año pasado y quizás hubiera resultado...

Volvió a gruñir y pataleó al aire, enrabiado. Su lechuza aleteó y sobrevoló el cuarto, hasta terminar posada en el escritorio.

Harry, viéndola pero a la vez no, no le hizo verdadero caso y continuó con su charla.

—Creo que fue culpa de la Orden —decidió con voz firme—. No debieron meterse así como así en la casa; ellos, maldita sea, saben cómo son mis familiares y me enferma que armen todas éstas cosas, siendo que el único culpable después soy yo.

No es que detestara tampoco a la Orden por hacer lo que hace, Harry sabía perfectamente que ellos desperdiciaron tiempo precioso en él y todo eso. Pero es que él ya es lo suficientemente grande para encargarse de sí mismo. Además, ésta el mismo hecho que le comentó a Voldemort en su carta pasada, masculló en voz alta, aún hablándose a su ave; ellos le protegen sin necesidad alguna. Voldemort y seguramente gran parte de sus mortífagos conocen su paradero, pero no pueden atacarlo. Es como si todos estuvieran de brazos cruzados.

—Agradezco igual todo lo que hacen… —continuó para luego soltar una risilla disconforme—. La verdad, Hedwig, no lo hago; detesto que estén todo el día allí, pegados como tumbas afuera… Ni que me fueran a secuestran en mi casa o yo me fuera a matar. O una de esas cursilerías que están en las novelas muggles. Merlín, es tan estúpido que me cuiden como una niñita de cinco años. ¡Soy Harry Potter, por todos los dioses! He sobrevivido todos mis jodidos años en Hogwarts, un verano para mí no es nada. ¡Nada!

Pero traten de hacerle entender eso a todos los mayores que velan por su maldita seguridad. Si por él fuera, los habría mandado a todos a buena parte desde hace tiempo, sólo para que le dieran un poco de aire. Dale, está bien que tengan miedo de que lo ataquen y todo eso (porque sus propios antecedentes de días sin accidentes eran nulos…), pero lo que le hacían excedía cualquier límite racional.

Harry bufó, molesto.

Aunque su gesto no duró mucho, después de que calló con sus quejas adolescentes, pues sonrió a los pocos segundos.

—Creo que necesito escribirle _a alguien_ ahora —dijo como si nada, levantándose para ir en busca de pergamino— Ya sabes, para desahogar mi frustración de _"patético adolescente"_ con alguien que me escuche.

Harry miró la carta —ahora arrugada— que todavía estaba en una de sus manos. Y acentuó su sonrisa, tratando de lograr una de sus mejores expresiones psicópatas. Él necesitaba urgentemente hablar con alguien para expresar la rabia que se venía comiendo para sí desde hace casi tres semanas atrás… Y sus amigos no le escucharían, así que él único ser que le quedaba, era aquel que le dijo de una forma sumamente amenazante que no le escribiera, pero ¿desde cuándo Harry Potter le hacía caso a cualquier cosa que le dijeran por su propia seguridad?

Para hacer honor a su tradición, no iba a comenzar ahora, por supuesto.

Sentándose completamente emocionado en la silla de su escritorio, agarró un pergamino del cajón (guardando la de Voldemort allí) y se puso a escribir con la pluma. Hedwig, a su lado, le miraba ululando cada cierto tiempo, según Harry, ella le estaba animando a que siguiera con lo que hacía:

_Para mí no querido y sumamente odiado _(Harry subrayó aquellas palabras varias veces, en trazos chuecos)_ Voldemort:_

_¡Soy yo de nuevo! ¿A que no me esperabas tan pronto? ¡Sorpresa!..._

Ausentemente, una sonrisa siguió adornando suavemente sus labios mientras redactaba la carta, contándole lo ocurrido con la Orden y las reacciones que él tenía al respecto.

Durante una parte de su carta se detuvo un momento, pensando en que estaba hablando de cosas con quién no debería; estuvo tentado a dejarlo de lado varias veces y escribir cualquier estupidez que se le pasara por la cabeza (porque de escribirle a Voldemort, él iba a hacerlo a cualquier precio); pero terminó decidiendo tras un pequeño debate con su lechuza (tan sabía ella) que lo que comentaba no era de importancia mundial ni destruiría el universo tal cual lo conocía, así que continuó redactando sin importarle mínimamente que se estaba abriendo al Señor Tenebroso.

No es como si Harry fuera consciente de ello al completo, de todas formas.

Agregó en su carta, casi al final el comentario de cierta imagen mental que había tenido de un hombre serpentario con nariz…

¿Quién diría que estaría de esta manera, pasando sus vacaciones?

Cuando acabó no pudo evitar ver que su escrito era ligeramente largo y sintiéndose orgulloso consigo mismo apuró a que la tinta se secara. Pero dejó la tarea abruptamente al ver que estaba amaneciendo y la verdad, no quería arruinarle a su querido pájaro un buen descanso por enviar correo.

—La enviarás en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? —le dijo a Hedwig que no se había movido del sitio que usó en el escritorio tiempo atrás.

El ave ululó suavemente y Harry tomándolo como un asentimiento, decidió ir a dormir algunas horas. Total, aún cuando sus tíos quisieran cometer _Harrycidio, ellos no dirían ni pío para que hiciera algo._

Desvistiéndose y tirando toda la ropa por el piso, se acostó a dormir un rato.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

No tengo mucho que decir, salvo agradecer a **Smithback** y **hanna0305** por sus comentarios. También a las otras personas que agregaron alertas y favoritos, aunque si me gustaría saber qué opinan del fic~.

Hum, bueno, estos capítulos son un poco cortos, pero a medida que avance se irán haciendo más largos. Y el plot de las cartas va a seguir durante muchísimo tiempo, pero tengo unas cuantas sorpresas en mente *3*. Si tienen alguna duda o crítica o cualquier cosa, me dicen y les responderé con gusto. Nos vemos pronto.

¡Gracias por leer~!

_¿Review 83?_


	3. Chapter 3

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling...Aún.

****·**Advertencias:** AU, tomo el sexto tomo, pero algunas cosas cambian. Slash. Lemon. Lime. Tortura. Manipulación y otras cosas lindas que se irán viendo a medida que esto avance~.

**·** **Notas del capítulo:** Acá comienzan las insinuaciones a lo "oscuro y dramático" del fic...naturalmente tomando en cuenta que el fic tiene como fuente principal el humor y lo general, así que tampoco es algo tan exageradamente oscuro y dramático como en algún escrito más serio.

El resto de cosas, al final.

* * *

><p><strong>· <strong>

**Capítulo tres: Ideas.**

**· **

* * *

><p>Desentendiéndose completamente del asunto de la inesperada carta que recibió y todos los cambios de opinión que generó con respecto a su enemigo, Lord Voldemort volvió a dedicar su ser a las misiones que estaba comenzando a destinar entre sus Mortífagos. Nada demasiado ligero, sólo lo suficiente para recordarles a los magos que aún existían poderosos hechiceros oscuros que deseaban lograr sus ideales a toda costa (especialmente por el terror), pero tampoco cosas demasiado graves como para mostrarle a toda la comunidad mágica que él estaba plenamente de vuelta. Qué podía decir, aún le gustaba demasiado jugar con el miedo de las personas ante lo conocido, pero que no se atreven a negar, como para dejarlo así como así.<p>

Además, siempre es mejor jugar con la mentalidad del resto antes de atacar con todo lo que tenía. Aquello era una de sus bases para trabajar, siendo comprobable en el propio trato que le diera a sus seguidores.

Como fuera, lo de ahora no era más que simples ataques que servirían de calentamiento es en lo que se había centrado, burdas entretenciones para preparar sus fuerzas y ver realmente cuánto podían durar aquellos que se le opusieran. Pruebas banales, que habían servido hasta ahora para medir también a sus propios seguidores.

Sonrió con satisfacción al pensar que se estaban recuperando de a poco. Por lo menos sus Mortífagos aún luchaban. Una lástima, eso sí, que no pudiera extinguir su ineptitud.

Pero bueno, el era un Señor Oscuro, no un dios, por muy cerca (o superior) que estuviera de ello.

Dio largos pasos por los pasillos de la casa que antes perteneció a su inmundo padre muggle, y que ahora él contaminaba deliciosamente con la magia, aquel poder precioso que sus "familiares" no magos seguramente considerarían un pecado. Oh, era todo tan hermoso.

_Nada mejor que utilizar lo que debería repudiarle_. A él, ese pensamiento le gustaba por la simpleza y complejidad que juntas, se unían en algo exquisitamente escabroso, incorrecto e inmoral. ¿Y qué mejor que él mismo para ser ejecutor de tan retorcida idea?

Con aquellos manipuladores pensamientos en mente, encaminó su oscuro ser a su estudio, donde Lucius Malfoy le esperaba para analizar uno de los últimos ataques que estaban cursando.

La reunión no fue demasiado larga, lo justo y necesario para arreglar los detalles que prontamente colocarían en alerta verde un nuevo ataque. Fue bastante productivo, pensó mientras despachaba a Malfoy y se dirigía a sus habitaciones para descansar como su maravillosa persona lo merecía. Incluso hubo un poco —bastante en realidad— de tortura por la poca sutileza de Malfoy al hablarle. Según él, aquellos minutos fueron lo mejor de toda la pequeña velada.

¿Qué mejor que planear la lenta destrucción del mundo y torturar para imponer respeto?

A veces, esas pequeñas y malignas cosas de la vida era lo que hacía de su existencia algo llevadero y oscuramente feliz.

Pero como su karma estaba tan estropeado como el de cierto muchacho de ojos verdes, la felicidad en un Señor Oscuro no duraba para siempre. De hecho, ni siquiera duraba la distancia desde un estudio hasta un cuarto. Por ello, todo rastro de oscura felicidad se borró de la faz de la Tierra cuando Voldemort entró a su dormitorio y encontró una carta que había jurado, **nunca**recibiría.

¡Así es!, nuevamente la presencia de Harry Potter se encontraba materializada en forma de carta, en su mesa de noche.

Naturalmente, Voldemort quería matar a cualquier cosa que se interpusiera en su camino en aquel instante, incluso al mismo aire si pudiera.

—Esto. Es. Demasiado —gruñó, marcando cada palabra con extrema furia.

La verdad, es que no esperó por ningún momento que el muchacho volviera a escribirle. Nadie en su sano juicio lo esperaría, de todas formas. Quizás por eso sus primeras reacciones fueron exactamente las que tuvo antes; se dedicó a mirar la carta, como si con el poder de su vista pudiera destruirla (cosa que podría hacer, si nos ponemos estrictos, pero que la impresión le impedía realizar…)

En serio, el chico debía de tener algún problema neurológico para hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Qué tenía en su cabeza? Le advirtió de la forma más cordial de la que era capaz que no toleraría otro escrito. Y va Potter y le desobedece como si su palabra valiera un Knut.

Pensó ciertamente que el muchacho tenía unas _ganas fervorosas_de morir en sus manos.

La carta del chiquillo yacía en la misma posición que tuviera la de hace unos días. Desde allí, el Lord notó que el sobre era ligeramente más grueso. Oh, por favor, ¿ahora la carta era más larga? Potter se iría al infierno por esto.

De todas formas, pasada su primera impresión y conocimiento de que efectivamente la estupidez humana era infinita, Voldemort tomó su varita y estuvo a punto de incendiar la carta con un absurdamente poderoso hechizo sólo para alivianar la tensión que surgía al pensar en el molesto chiquillo… Sin embargo se abstuvo, porque una idea fugaz se abrió pasó por su mente, como si estuviera esperando desde hace mucho tiempo hacer su aparición justamente en aquel momento:

La carta era larga y estaba seguro que aún Potter, incluso él, no era capaz de llenarla únicamente con ridiculeces. Quizás, sólo tal vez y con una muy buena suerte, el muchacho pensó y tomó su cortante respuesta anterior como una base de confianza; por ende, un piso desde donde le hablaría como si fuera algo habitual entre los dos.

Y eso a él le beneficiaria de maneras infinitas.

¿Quién sabe? Hasta donde lo que él había visto en la mente del muchacho, éste tenía una formas muy particulares de enfrentarse a los problemas y las situaciones más absurdas siempre sacaban respuestas estúpidas de su persona. Y como, sin duda alguna, Harry Potter era un estúpido y su forma de vida en la casa de esos muggles rozaba lo insano…

Era la fórmula perfecta para tener una potencial fuente de información. Terminó razonando aquello tras pensarlo un largo período de tiempo.

Si el muchacho era tan idiota para escribirle, seguramente lo era más para contarle su vida. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Y ciertamente viniendo de quién venía, le sonaba realmente lógico.

Voldemort sonrió y tomó la carta entre sus manos, mirándola ahora de una forma completamente distinta a la que había visto a esa y a la anterior.

—Veamos qué tan estúpido eres, Harry Potter —dijo con un tono repleto de malicia, esperando (y sin dudarlo, naturalmente. Los Señores Oscuros no dudan) que sus conjeturas fueran ciertas.

Increíblemente —o quizás no tanto— su pensamiento no erró. Aún cuando la misiva seguía siendo tan absurda como la otra, ésta tenía información que si podía utilizar si la explotaba bien:

_Para mí no querido y sumamente odiadoVoldemort:_

¡Soy yo de nuevo! ¿A que no me esperabas tan pronto? ¡Sorpresa!

Y bueno, sé que me amenazaste con que me matarías dolorosamente y seguramente esperarás a que ruegue por mi vida y todo lo demás. ¿Pero sabes qué? Lo pensé un poco y descubrí que me da lo mismo, básicamente por dos razones.

La primera es que no me interesa como moriré, nunca me lo planteé bien y si muero rápido genial, sino, pues bien también; total, estoy acostumbrado a sufrir con torturas. Te sorprenderías el buen aguante que tengo. *ríe*

Y la segunda razón es más que obvia, no voy a morir por ti. Vamos, Riddle, todos sabemos que soy el chico bueno y te mataré. Eso siempre pasa. Pst, ¿te doy un consejo? Busca cuentos muggles y verás que tengo la razón, quizás así reflexionas y dejas en paz al mundo y de paso, a mí.

Yo me di cuenta de lo que dije anteriormente este verano. ¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que moría de aburrimiento? Pues, entre todo mi caos interno logré conseguir algunos libros que mi primo no usaba. Exacto, eran cuentos muggles de cuando él era pequeño. Allí encontré una verdadera mina de oro, porque absolutamente todos hablaban sobre la forma en que el héroe sufría y terminaba ganando al malo, que, para variar, era un enfermo que deseaba conquistar el mundo.

¿Increíble, no?

Creo que podrías echarles un ojo.

Sería bueno para ti, yo lo sé.

…

*corre y se golpea contra la pared*

…Creo que me estoy distrayendo un poco y estoy pareciendo un verdadero imbécil.

Fuera de lo que parece, mi carta no es para dejarte en claro que te ganaré porque así lo quiere el destino (o en nuestro caso, la profecía). O sea, sólo es cuestión de ver que llevas tratando de matarme desde que nací y como que las cosas aún no te resultan mucho… Creo que soy el único ser viviente que puede jactarse de haber sobrevivido a cinco ataques de Voldemort mientras estaba en la escuela. ¡Ja! Si fuera Malfoy lo haría, pero como odio vanagloriarme de las cosas, sólo lo dejaré pasar.

…

Oh, Merlín, sinceramente no puedo creer las patrañas, blasfemias y demases que escribí. Intenté todo éste rato ser un poco más ligero de humor, ya sabes, tratar de tener un tono gracioso para que la lectura de la carta fuera más amena. Créelo o no, me esmeré muchísimo en aquello.

Según yo no resultó como esperaba (no funcionó en absoluto y ahora sólo quiero cortarme las manos), arriba simplemente está lleno de ridiculeces que otra persona seguramente diría.

Y como que volví a desviarme.

Voldemort no pudo soportarlo, dejó de leer. Si el correo anterior había sido patético, éste sencillamente era absolutamente una aberración de la naturaleza.

Ya no sabía qué pensar de Potter. El muchacho estaba más que loco, las líneas completamente carentes de sentido (¿Potter iba a matarlo? ¿A él? ¡Por favor! ¿Y qué fue ese precario intento de humor? Reiría, pero de pena y horror) Todo carecía de fundamento, ni siquiera ganas de ir a matar al chiquillo le daban.

Bueno, quizás no matar, más bien torturar hasta la muerte y destruir su alma para que no tuviera descanso.

Se armó de valor, repitiendo para sí que la carta tendría en algún minuto información relevante que él utilizaría para destruir al muchacho. _Tenía que haber algo, tenía qué, por la vida de Salazar._

Entrecerrando los ojos y con una mueca indefinida en la cara, retomó la lectura:

_La verdad es que sólo lo hacía para aburrirte y que quemaras la carta antes de leer lo verdaderamente importante (lo del humor, en cambio, si iba en serio). Supongo que a veces me pego mis ataques de genialidad. Sé que simplemente podría dejar de hacer esto, pero la idea es tan tentadora y me divierto tanto… (¿Puedes creer que llevo media hora ya?) que no puedo contenerme._

_Nunca pensé que serías tu quién me distrajera de mi aburrimiento y de mi entorno en general._

_Y bueno, antes de volver a ir por rumbos sin importancia, te comento las cosas que me parecieron dignas de respuesta de tu carta anterior:_

_Lo primero es que sí, la Orden me vigila. ¡Cómo si no lo supieras! Estoy seguro que debes de tener algún espía por allí que te sirve de enganche con nosotros. Supongo que esas cosas van contigo._

_La cosa es que odio que la Orden esté acá todo el día y noche, como si fueran a hacerme daño de la nada. Francamente no sé qué esperan, muchas veces me figuro que creen que mi casa será atacada por todos los mortífagos y tú vendrás y me cortarás la cabeza en medio de la cocina, justo a la hora del té. O que me escaparé de todos y los dejaré abandonados para vivir mi vida. O algo así que esté lleno de realidades alternas..._

_Y es como dices, ellos deberían estar salvando el mundo de tus garras, no siendo mis niñeras personales. Por favor, te he evitado durante cinco años de escuela, puedo hacerlo acá sin problemas._

_¿Sabes? Creo que el problema de la Orden es que no saben qué hacer. De hecho, como están acá, cuidando a un patético adolescente según tus palabras, crean líos que no deberían y tendrían que evitar. Como el que te comenté en mi carta anterior; resulta que un miembro de la Orden terminó en el jardín y asustó a Dudley y como mi primo es un Draco Malfoy cualquiera, entró gritando a la casa y mi tía se enojó y después todo llegó a oídos de mi tío. Al final la Orden se metió en la sala._

_Y todo fue un puto caos, la Orden alegando que sólo veían las protecciones del jardín y mis tíos acusándolos de invadir su normalidad. Asco, la verdad._

_(Aunque no conozco toda la historia, pero supongo que son los detalles importantes)_

_Los de la Orden, para ver mi seguridad, la pasan muy por alto. No saben todo el lío que tuve después. Fue espantoso y todavía me duele el castigo._

_Supongo que eso a ti debe alegrarte. ¡Horray!_

_Pero bueno, para que veas el honorable trabajo que tiene el mundo que debería protegernos de ti. Cualquiera pensaría que me están entrenando para vencerte, pero ni la decencia de eso tienen. Ciertamente estoy tentado a pedirte consejo, para que cuando nos enfrentemos épicamente tengamos algún tipo de igualdad._

_No es secreto para nadie que me patearás hasta el alma cuando toque enfrentarnos. Así que, ¿aceptaría Voldemort darme un consejo lleno de maldad para volverme más fuerte? *hace ojitos*_

_(De todas formas no te ilusiones, igual te venceré al final porque soy el bueno)._

_Y por último, antes de gastar más pergamino (y francamente lo más importante de todo esto). ¿Cómo mierda tienes nariz? ¡En serio! El tema me tuvo pensando en cosas durante mucho tiempo. ¡Te sorprenderías! Imaginé varias cosas, desde una nariz mutante, hasta otra como la de Snape. Me reí durante horas con las imágenes mentales que tenía._

_Pero hay una que tengo que compartir contigo:_

_¿Tu nariz es de serpiente? ¿Con escamas y todo lo demás? Si es así, tengo que decirte que debes verte horrible y te compadezco. Es curioso, siempre creí que por tu forma de ser, serías un egocéntrico enorme y que tu vanidad te impediría ser una persona desarreglada. Claro, hasta que tuve que presenciar el ritual de tu resurrección en mi cuarto año._

_Ahora ya no sé qué pensar de ti._

_Creo que es todo lo que te tenía que decir._

_Hasta cuando me aburra de nuevo o necesite despejar mi cabeza,_

_Harry Potter._

_(Iba a poner lo de mi nombre de famoso de nuevo, pero me parece repetitivo y sin gracia. Aparte, no me gusta)._

Lo primero que el Señor Oscuro hizo después de leer, fue parpadear fuertemente y varias veces, intentando borrar la cantidad absolutamente bestial e innecesariamente inútil de imágenes que recorrían su cabeza a una velocidad alarmante. Muchas de ellas incluyendo la muerte de Harry Potter de maneras que incluso a él mismo, le asqueaba un poco. ¡Y eso que provenía de su imaginación! Oh, Salazar debería estar orgulloso al verlo así.

Despidiéndose para siempre de la idea de matar al muchacho con un sencillo Avada Kedavra, tomó control de su mente que comenzaba a viajar por derroteros carentes de sentido en aquel momento —Es que las torturas que le daría al chiquillo le hacían perder la cabeza un poco…—; y centró sus pensamientos en el escrito que sujetaba en sus manos y que ahora tenía los bordes completamente arrugados.

El momento de comenzar su plan de manipulación era ahora, se repitió, repasando rápidamente en su cabeza que sus propios ideales le empujaban a hacer uso de cosas que él debería odiar y que Potter encajaba perfectamente en ese esquema, por eso lo iba a utilizar en primer lugar.

Era perfectamente conocedor de que podía sacar una buena cantidad de información de allí, incluso entre las propias sandeces que Potter escribió al principio. ¡Incluso allí! Pues era capaz de ver la forma en que el muchacho fue criado y los ideales que forjaban su fe. También podía ver ciertos aspectos de personalidad y comportamiento y si iba más allá podía observar parte de la rutina de su hogar muggle…

Sonrió, lleno de maldad, sintiéndose completamente realizado.

Oh, sí aquella carta era como leer un cuento infantil y hacer una tesis de él. Era tan transparente, que Voldemort podía desentrañar muchísimas cosas que ayudarían a comprender mejor a su enemigo.

Y así, poder aplastarlo cual insecto molesto.

Sin embargo, existían pequeños puntos que no comprendía, ¿a qué se refería con el dolor de sus castigos? Eso podía tener un abanico de interpretaciones, que él no estaba dispuesto a desentrañar únicamente por diversión. Aparte de eso, tampoco comprendía la extrema vigilancia que le daban al muchacho. Todos los actores principales de la guerra sabían que las jodidas protecciones de mierda le impedían tocar a Potter en su hogar, así que, la vigilancia en sí no tenía razón de ser. Y eso a él le molestaba, porque detestaba no comprender qué pretendía la Orden cuando su espía no era capaz de acceder a ciertas informaciones.

Pero…con las palabras y provocación adecuada en la próxima carta que le enviaría a su Némesis…podría tocar el entendimiento de una manera más que perfecta.

—Si supieras lo mucho que me ayudarás a destruirlos, jamás hubieras comenzado con este correo, Potter —dijo para sí, su sonrisa extendiéndose de un modo deliciosamente perverso por su rostro. Sus ojos brillando de una forma anormal y demencial—. ¿Quieres conversar con tu enemigo? Pues así será, tonto niño.

Si pudiera ser el típico malvado cliché en ese instante, se habría frotado las manos a medida que su risa maléfica inundaba todo su cuarto.

Pero no lo hizo, por muchos deseos que tuviera, él aún tenía una muy alta dignidad que respetar.

Es curioso, como un plan perfecto y a prueba de fallas apareció en su vida sin proponérselo. Casi, _casi_, sintió deseos de castigar a alguien por no haber visto la maravillosa posibilidad que tenía ante sí en momentos anteriores.

Tomó pluma y pergamino y comenzó a escribir cuidadosamente, colocando lo justo y necesario para crear en el muchacho la necesidad de abrir lentamente su corazón y su alma en otra carta, manipulando sus palabras para hacerlas parecer otra cosa; buscando acercarse lentamente a un sitio que no le interesaba conocer y que para Potter no sería más que destrucción y dolor.

Si tanto insistía el otro en cartearse con el Señor Oscuro, pues deberá atenerse a las consecuencias de ello. Después de todo, aquel que tiene la osadía de ser su correo, sale lastimado de alguna forma psicológica bajo su presencia.

La oscuridad ante todo, obviamente.

Iba a acercarse a Harry, mediante sus problemas, para despedazarlo lentamente.

Sin embargo, lo que Voldemort ignoraba mientras escribía lo que él consideraba una muestra perfecta de la manipulación, era que acercarse a alguien —sin importar la intención— siempre trae consecuencias distintas a las que se tenían en mente.

Aunque eso a él no le importaba, porque no creía en que su plan pudiera invertirse en algún minuto.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Hola 8D.

Y bueno, hay más cosas aparte de las cartas, me pareció que sólo usarlas para que esos dos se insulten mutuamente era demasiado vacío, así que mejor aprovecharlas como un medio de comunicación que abriría barreras inusuales. Obviamente Voldemort lo ve como una oportunidad única para acercarse y destruir al fin a Harry; sin embargo, el hombre olvida que cuando entablas una relación, siempre hay consecuencias

Veamos si Harry se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo antes de que sea tarde~...O si también utiliza las cartas para algún fin propio.

Si bien habrá bastante drama (principalmente en aspectos que tienen relación con la vida de Harry), tampoco ese es el eje principal del fic, ya que casi todo se encuentra basado en el humor. Así que todo oscilará entre las dos ramas. Por supuesto que las cartas siempre contendrán muchísima más histeria que el resto de las cosas, trato de parodiar algunas reacciones, pero por miedo a abusar mucho de ellas no sé muy bien si resultan. Así que intentaré no cagarla mucho de aquí a lo que sigue.

Por otro lado, lo que dice Harry en su carta, eso de "los buenos siempre ganan" es algo que le di vuelta miles de veces en los libros de la saga...porque es verdad. Lo mortífagos siempre fueron mayormente inútiles y Voldemort...no es exactamente el mejor villano que he visto. Por eso el chiquillo lo agarra para el leseo y también es un tópico que el propio Harry explotará varias veces, sólo para molestar :B.

También sus excusas de escritura, las puse porque mucha gente que conozco lo hace, para no cansar con las cartas. Y, vamos, siendo el muchacho como es, lo sorprendente sería que no lo hiciera. xD... Y de todas formas, es más divertido así.

Hum, bueno, ahora que se ha visto el plan de la nada que le llego a Voldie, habrá más interacción entre él y Harry y seguramente eso implicará que los caps sean un poco más largos. Quizás también me demore por ello en actualizar un poco, pero espero que valga la pena la trama que se está viendo ahora.

Creo que es todo lo que tenía qué decir 8D. Ya saben lo de siempre, dudas o cualquier cosa, me preguntan y les respondo feliz de la vida.

¡Gracias por leer!

_¿Review 83?_


	4. Chapter 4

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling...Aún.

****·**Advertencias:** AU, tomo el sexto tomo, pero algunas cosas cambian. Slash. Lemon. Lime. Tortura. Manipulación y otras cosas lindas que se irán viendo a medida que esto avance~.

**·** **Notas del capítulo:** Alguna que otra mención de abuso y el recordatorio de que Voldemort está intentando persuadir a Harry ;D. .

El resto de cosas, al final.

* * *

><p><strong>· <strong>

**Capítulo cuatro: Conexiones.**

**· **

* * *

><p>Desde hace días que las cosas para Harry no eran demasiado favorables y por un momento se encontró a sí mismo pensando en qué sería mejor volver a la absurda y asesina tranquilidad y quietud de su cuarto; esa que lo tenía después de aburrirse de contar las sombras del techo, con ideas sobre cómo matarse con una cuchara de té y caminar de manos al mismo tiempo.<p>

Sacudiendo la cabeza como medio para aniquilar esos pensamientos, el muchacho se centró en el trabajo que actualmente lo tenía postrado dolorosamente de rodillas en el jardín de la casa. El sol pegando fuertemente en su nuca.

Tirando con fuerza unas matas resecas, pensó en las consecuencias que la última reunión de la Orden con sus tíos había tenido. Siendo él, para variar, el afectado que no conocía todos los alcances de las cosas.

Claro, en aquel día las cosas ya de por sí habían sido agrias, tanto que incluso la persona más amarga del mundo hubiera sentido vergüenza. Harry, tal como le había contado a Voldemort en su carta, no tenía idea exacta de todo; pero dentro de lo que sabía, el percance con Dudley terminó enrabiando tanto a sus tíos que ellos decidieron elegir una forma de compensación por tener no sólo a Harry allí con privilegios que nunca antes había tenido, sino que también, a la Orden. Grupo que para la familia no significaban más que personas invasoras en su estilo de vida y que no hacían nada más que molestar.

Entre todo y los reclamos y acuerdos que el joven mago nunca escuchó, llegaron a pactar que él tendría que tener ciertas…_responsabilidades_.

—Lo siento, Harry —había mascullado Tonks con la cara y el pelo rojos de vergüenza. Su mirada repleta de perdón—. Pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer para que tus tíos te dejen en paz… —ella tragó saliva y Harry había reparado en que su pelo se teñía de verde, como el color de la alfombra donde estaba parada, en un intento vano de mimetizarse con él, quizás—. Y también pensamos que algunas actividades hogareñas te harían bien.

Harry estaba seguro que si Ron hubiera aparecido en ese momento diciéndole que era un mortífago dispuesto a matarlo, no se hubiera sentido tan traicionado.

"Actividades hogareñas" había dicho ella, él estaba seguro que eso debería ser patentado en un diccionario de Sinónimos Dursley (y Snape) como tortura sin compasión.

Por lo tanto, sus antiguas tareas con los Dursley habían vuelto en gloria y majestad, reclamando sus pequeñas y laboriosas manos en deberes que él creyó, habían acabado.

¡Y ni siquiera había sido _su_ culpa! Pero claro, aunque él, en toda su juvenil indignación trató de hacer entender ese pequeño y vital punto, nadie le hizo caso. Y él, fastidiado, no sólo terminó viéndose obligado a cumplir con todo, sino que también, acabó maldiciendo su existencia a puntos irracionales, preguntándose qué mierda había hecho en la vida para tener todo eso.

¿Acaso fastidiar a Voldemort y unos cuantos Slytherins era algo malo? Él, seriamente, estaba comenzando a pensar que sí. No es que tampoco estuviera haciéndose un mártir de las circunstancias, sólo era que todo simplemente se pasó de la raya.

Y de su paciencia, que ya de por sí era bastante limitada.

Su cabeza terminó vagando por muchas hipótesis, quedándose con una que dentro de toda su imposibilidad, era más posible que cualquier otra cosa: Por la conclusión que creó, estaba seguro que en alguna de sus vidas pasadas (él no era creyente… pero voilá, ¡estaba tan desesperado que comenzó a creer en ese mismo instante! Casi de la misma forma cuando se encomendaba a una multitud de deidades —conocidas e inventadas— en las épocas de exámenes); él había hecho algo muy malo ¡incluso peor que Voldemort y Grindewald _juntos_! ¿Cómo qué? Sencillo, matar gatos. Así es, ¿no adoraban todos a esos animales peludos y escurridizos? O si no, lechuzas. O algo similar, como fuera, él estaba seguro que asesinó a miles y miles de ellos hasta que en el mundo no quedó ninguna cría. Y por eso, su karma, endemoniado como no podría estarlo con ninguna otra persona, decidió castigarlo justamente en la vida que estaba viviendo ahora.

Si, esa donde casi todo lo que él tenía, era una mierda. ¡Pero nada parecía ser suficiente!

Decidiendo no enojar más a su karma (seguramente si seguía así le enviaría algo doloroso, cómo… ¡cómo vivir con Snape y hacer pociones! ¡Miles de ellas al día!); volvió a sacudir la cabeza y se centró en la hierba que se acumulaba porfiadamente en los rincones del jardín.

—¿Nunca limpiaron el jardín, por Merlín? —masculló para sí, arrancando violentamente a los enemigos de las plantas que allí crecían—. Claro que no. Que idiotez.

Era obvio que no lo harían si el Elfo Doméstico!Harry no estaba allí. Al menos no de la forma tan meticulosa que él siempre había dedicado al cuidado de las plantas de aquel sitio. Rezongando, a medida que las hierbas caían bajo sus manos con toda la rabia de la que era capaz, se preguntó oscuramente si debería comenzar a hablar como Dobby. Riendo amargamente ante la imagen mental de sí mismo tartamudeando en tercera persona y mirando a todos con los ojos tan abiertos que éstos corrían riesgo de salir de sus órbitas, se preguntó si también debería vestirse con una funda de cojín.

…

Oh, de acuerdo, quizás estar tantas horas bajo el sol estaba haciéndole más daño del que creyó en un principio. ¡Pero no tenía la culpa! Él definitivamente había perdido la costumbre de trabajar como lo estaba haciendo ahora, tanto tiempo sin hacerlo en aquel instante le volvía un adolescente puberto que quería gritarle al mundo su injusticia. ¡Y él tenía malditamente razón para hacerlo! Pero sabía que por muy Harry Potter que fuera, eso sería imposible y sólo tiraría más leña al fuego.

Y en realidad, no tenía intenciones de meterse en más problemas, no fuera que la Orden decidiera entrometerse de nuevo y le diera alguna brillante solución con respecto a sus conflictos personales.

Ya tenía suficiente con no sólo el regreso de sus antiguos deberes, sino que también con las palabras que su tío había _intercambiado_ con él. _Dolorosa y claramente_.

Más hierbas y una que otra flor que él decididamente diría que fueron arrancadas por un gato enfermo, volaron en su mano ante aquel pensamiento. Volvió a gruñir, ésta vez emitiendo maldiciones que ojalá, pudiera realizar con una varita en mano.

Decidiendo al rato que no sacaría nada bueno en seguir en aquella postura perfectamente normal para alguien que pronto cumpliría los dieciséis años (¡las hormonas y la rebeldía! ¡Las mejores armas que un adolescente furioso puede tener!), optó por intentar vaciar su mente de todo lo que envolvía a sus familiares y a la Orden y concentrarse en su trabajo.

Aunque eso no evitó que recitara en voz baja cada maldición que había aprendido hasta ese año.

* * *

><p>Horas después, cuando el jardín estaba sin ninguna hierba que osara destruir el hermoso espectáculo de las flores de Tía Petunia, Harry subía rumiando a su habitación, mascullando el breve encuentro que había tenido con Tonks.<p>

Ella, cuando él estaba en pleno trabajo jardinero, se le había acercado y él no se percató. Por ello, le pilló maldiciendo en voz baja todos los hechizos que en sus fantasías más siniestras, repletas de la rebeldía adolescente, usaría con sus familiares. Y como era obvio, la joven le regañó por su actitud, remarcándole que eso no debería ni pensarlo. Él, aún dolido por la vuelta de sus trabajos, había replicado que daba igual, que hacía lo que quería y que no era su problema; posteriormente, la bruja, con una mirada entristecida le contraatacó tanto, que Harry se sintió ligeramente culpable, especialmente porque la muchacha le dijo que pensó que había hecho lo correcto y lo hacía por su bien.

Aunque cuando tuvo que trapear y aspirar el interior de la casa, la culpa había desaparecido.

Claro que él no tenía intenciones de maldecir verdaderamente a sus familiares; ¡sólo era una broma inocente! Pero no eran las palabras de Tonks que le habían hecho sentir mal, sino que era la actitud de ella.

Lo trataba como si fuera un niño que habían descubierto haciendo travesuras.

Harry, sin embargo, era grande y no un completo idiota, por eso comprendió, después, cuando su boca aún se derramaba en reclamos contra la joven, que ella quizás lo hacía porque sentía la necesidad de crearle límites que él nunca antes había tenido.

¿Cómo era que lo llamaban? Ah sí, reglas domésticas. O de comportamiento. O algo similar.

A Harry, la verdad, le importaba un knut. Nunca nadie se había preocupado de esas cosas con él, (Sirius no alcanzó a tener el tiempo necesario y el resto si bien le daba consejos, el muchacho nunca los llevó a otros campos donde pudiera aplicarlos); y francamente no creía que ahora, que estaba cada vez más cerca de ser mayor de edad —dieciséis y diecisiete no tienen tanta lejanía—, sabía que no era el momento para que vinieran a decirle cómo comportarse.

Encerrándose en su habitación y aún hablando en contra de Tonks, se tiró en la cama; mueble que desde la mañana albergaba una nueva carta que su enemigo favorito le había enviado. Él aún no la había leído, más que nada por el tiempo, que literalmente de la noche a la mañana, se había vuelto escaso.

Girando sobre sí y pensando que quizás una lectura nueva le haría bien, tomó el sobre y se acomodó sobre su vientre para leer:

_Potter:_

_Intenté preguntarme durante horas._ **_Horas_**. _La razón de tu comportamiento_. _¿Y sabes qué? Más_ _allá de confirmar que tu estupidez no tiene ningún maldito límite, no pude encontrar la respuesta a tu precaria forma de mantener un correo. Realmente muchacho, aún no soy capaz de entender lo qué querías lograr. No sé que fue peor, ese intento de humor que destrozó el buen gusto que tengo o la sarta de ridiculeces que escribiste sobre el bien y el mal._

_¿Recuerdas nuestro segundo, encuentro en tu primer año? Por lo que veo, olvidaste lo que te dije en ese momento y tu frágil mente se llenó de ideas absurdas que nadie ha tratado de desmentirte._

Harry dejó de leer sólo para gruñir de indignación antes de que en su cara aflojara una mueca sarcástica. ¿Era él quién no tenía a nadie que le desmintiera las ideas que poseía? Pft, si como no; por lo visto, se vería en la obligación de señalarle Voldemort quién de los dos era exactamente el megalómano psicópata que intentaba conquistarlo todo mediante la destrucción.

Después, podrían discutir si era él quién tenía errados los ideales de mal y bien. Oh sí, eso sería deliciosamente interesante, por tantas razones que ni sabía cómo comenzar.

Rodando los ojos, aunque con una mueca que dejaba mucho de ser indignada en su rostro, retomó la lectura:

_Recuérdalo siempre, Potter, porque estoy cansado de repetirlo al mundo y especialmente a ti: No existe ni el bien ni el mal, sólo el poder. Y aquellos que son lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerse con él. Si realmente no eres capaz de comprender este pensamiento y si osas, nuevamente, hacer el menor intento de intentar darme clases de moral. A MÍ; lo pagarás tan caro que lo que te haré repercutirá en todos tus familiares muertos. Absolutamente todos._

_Ya te ganaste una muerte dolorosa, no empeores más tu destino._

_Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, meditaría muchísimo el asunto. No espero muchas cosas de ti, sin embargo, sería agradable destruir a un enemigo que al menos, tiene ideas reales sobre la existencia mágica y los alcances de poder._

_Tomando en cuenta que vives para idolatrar a Dumbledore, sé que eso no sucederá; especialmente si tienes contigo a una Orden complicada que al parecer está más preocupada de los traumas de un adolescente, que de mí. No es de mi incumbencia Potter, pero la Orden te trata como si fueras un peligro para la sociedad._

El muchacho arrugó el entrecejo ante la declaración, no sabiendo realmente si la pequeña punzada de rabia que le atravesó correspondía a las palabras llenas de desprecio que era capaz de leer o el insulto para nada sutil. Quizás una mezcla de los dos.

Decidió mantener la mente en blanco y tomando algunas respiraciones, dirigió sus ojos a la pulcra letra del Lord:

_Y me preguntó Potter, ¿por qué la Orden parece tan preocupada por ti? ¿Acaso también eres una amenaza en el mundo muggle? De ti no me sorprendería, la verdad. Reconozco que encendiste un rasgo de mi curiosidad que por ti jamás se había manifestado y me veo en la necesidad de pedirte, —si muchacho, antes de que te ahogues en tu propia saliva de la emoción. Te lo estoy pidiendo— que me digas todo lo que necesito saber, especialmente esa mención a las torturas que dices recibir._

_¿Existe algún otro enemigo del que deba preocuparme? De ser así, espero que tengas claro que no te comparto con nadie, Potter. Tu eres **mío**_ (Sí, Harry también comenzó a hiperventilar y chillar al leer eso. Al mismo tiempo que se sentía más cerca de morir de un ataque al corazón más que nunca antes en su vida) _y nadie más que yo tiene derecho a si quiera dirigir un pensamiento de tortura sobre ti._

_Por lo tanto, será mejor que me aclares inmediatamente quién te tortura, para hacerle una visita. Y si no lo dices, buscaré un medio para saber la verdad._

_Oh y antes de olvidarlo, me veo en la necesidad, nuevamente de aclararte lo que te ha estado molestando tanto sobre mí. Cosa que realmente apreció una enormidad, no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mí _(Harry prácticamente se quedó ciego ante el sarcasmo que emanaba de las palabras). _Y como todo lo que he escrito en esta carta, es la última vez que quiero saber algo al respecto:_

_Si, Potter, tengo una nariz. No soy exactamente un Malfoy, pero he recuperado parte de mi aspecto. ¿Cuáles? Seguramente estarás ansioso de verlos cuando nos enfrentemos a muerte en algún punto de tu año escolar._

_Y antes de que lo pienses en algo, no es vanidad; es poder. Incluso mediante un cuerpo atractivo; es algo que también me permite alcanzar un rango de poder que infundado por el miedo, puede hacer grandes cosas._

_Claro que es algo que un ser como tú no puede entender al completo._

_Finalmente, espero tu respuesta a tus torturas muchacho. Te recuerdo que soy capaz de destruir tu mente con un solo pensamiento y dudo que quieras convertirte en un vegetal; el lado despreciable del Mundo Mágico que cree en ti no disfrutaría de tener un héroe más idiota de lo que es. Así que, será mejor que respondas con cuidado, no estás exactamente en un punto de gracia conmigo y mientras más puedas mejorar eso, tú vivirás un poco más._

_Atentamente._

_El Lord Oscuro Voldemort._

_PS: Por cierto, si fuera tú, antes de proclamar que serás quién me vencerá, primero me aseguraría de aprender, mínimamente, a lanzar un Cruciatus decentemente. Y antes de que lo preguntes, no pienso entrenarte; primero dejaría que Dumbledore me torturara públicamente. _

Apenas acabó de leer, Harry sintió su cerebro implosionar rudamente y estuvo a segundos de sufrir un realmente grave colapso mental.

Aturdido en una realidad donde tenebrosas cartas escritas por un más tenebroso señor existían, el muchacho sintió como su masa cerebral era más un pedazo de gelatina derretida que otra cosa. Su mirada concentrada en algún punto muerto, intentando descifrar qué mierda acababa de leer y si su cordura al fin había optado por abandonarlo.

O sea, no importa por donde lo viera. La carta no era una buena señal.

Su vista terminó centrándose en el escrito que aún colgaba de su mano, la que, se dijo firmemente, temblaba por un frío repentino y no por el miedo de haber sucumbido a la demencia más desastrosa; acabó releyendo fugazmente la carta de nuevo y sintiendo una nueva explosión cerebral, se centró en las últimas partes, terminando por bufar, sintiendo una ligera sensación de opresión en el pecho por lo que significaba esa posdata.

(Aunque, interiormente sabía la razón detrás de esas palabras).

—¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Hermione? —reclamó para sí cuando fue capaz de encontrar su habla. Al menos, eso aseguraba una ligera mejoría de su estado de idiotez.

Su ceño se frunció a medida que dejó caer los brazos bruscamente en el colchón.

Bien… no podía negar lo inusual de la carta, las otras que, ante el regreso del poder intimidatorio de sus tíos decidió guardar precavidamente en el tablón suelto del piso. Imagínense, él, el Chico-que-Vivió y otros títulos iguales de extravagantes, guardando como si fueran tesoros, las cartas de Lord Voldemort. ¡Oh!, el chiquillo estaba seguro que si Skeeter pudiera volver a reportear, explotaría de felicidad al saber esto. ¡Si hasta a él mismo le parecía alucinante! Casi tanto como si hubiera consumido kilos y kilos de droga muggle.

Harry, admitió mientras se revolvía el pelo con suavidad, que varias veces pensó que él estaba bajo el efecto de drogas que nunca había ni conocido ni consumido. A veces, eso dentro de toda la fantasía, resultaba lo más idóneo. _Y malditamente lógico_.

De todos modos, regresando a su análisis de la carta, resopló en que ésta era diferente a las otras. Si, estaba llena de insultos y de la lengua bífida que era casi tan filosa como la de su profesor de Pociones. Pero podía incluso entre esos tonos que estaban dispuestos a aterrorizar a centenares de Aurores, detectar un ligero, mínimo y completamente casi desapercibido, sentido de tacto y preocupación…

O curiosidad, aún no estaba muy seguro y tomando en cuenta quién era el que le escribía, prefería mil veces el pensar que era curiosidad.

O sea, ¿Voldemort preocupado por él? Ajá. Si él pensaba eso, es porque estaba superando los límites de la idiotez humana. Y ni siquiera Harry era tan idiota como para ello.

Fuera como fuera, miró el sobre con suspicacia, como si éste intentara explotar de un momento a otro. Negando con la cabeza, estaba seguro que sólo había detectado emociones inexistentes por su ansia de tener comunicación y ahora que ésta se encontraba establecida, había visto cosas que no existían.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro, es que si Voldemort se preocupaba por él, es que algo mucho peor que el Apocalipsis estaba cerca.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales: <strong>

Hola 8D.

Y bueno, para conmemorar(?) que hoy se cumplen trece años de la muerte de Voldemort (;A; MI LORD, LLORARÉ TODO EL DÍA POR USTED) subo esto. Tenía pensado escribir algo, pero en su lugar inicié un fic largo en mi computadora de Voldemort y Harry. Cuando lo tenga en un estado de avance decente, aparecerá por aquí 8D. Ejemp. Y bueno, este capítulo y el siguiente están muy conectados, así que es seguro que dentro de poco suba el otro.

En fin, lloren por la muerte del Lord o celebren porque Harry ganó y suerte en el comienzo de mes. Gracias también a todos los que comentan, me animan a seguir con la escritura de esto 8DDD.

Suerte~.

_¿Review?_


	5. Chapter 5

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling...Aún.

****·**Advertencias:** AU, tomo el sexto tomo, pero algunas cosas cambian. Slash. Lemon. Lime. Tortura. Manipulación y otras cosas lindas que se irán viendo a medida que esto avance~.

**·****Notas del capítulo:** Adolescente!Harry entra en escena 8D.

El resto de cosas, al final.

* * *

><p><strong>· <strong>

**Capítulo cinco: Desde dos ángulos.**

**· **

* * *

><p>—¿Quién te ha estado escribiendo, Harry?<p>

Harry debería haber sabido que algo estaba mal desde que se levantó esa mañana y descubrió que había dormido con la carta, la maldita _carta de Voldemort_ arrugada en una de sus manos. ¡Cómo si fuera un tesoro! _Tesoro _que sin duda él negaría incluso con Veritaserum, que leyó hasta quedarse dormido… Y con algo parecido a una mueca de alegría en su cara.

Debería haberse dado cuenta que eso —y casi todos los signos de mala suerte en toda su mañana—, no era más que el indicio de un día horrible. De esos que ni siquiera deberían dignare a comenzar.

Allí, en forma de la sonrisa amable y tranquila de Remus, estaba su respuesta que debería haber interpretado con anterioridad.

Remus se encontraba a su lado, en un pequeño negocio que estaba cerca del hogar de Privet Drive, esperando pacientemente a que comprara algunas cosas extras para la cena de esa noche y el desayuno de mañana. Bueno, también vigilándolo porque salió de las barreras de su casa; pero el muchacho ya había aprendido a pasar ese detalle por alto, no sin cierta picazón de rabia que demoraba un buen rato en desaparecer.

Y Harry hubiera podido ignorar la pregunta, balbuceándole a Remus con un acento que intentaba hacerse pasar por francés, que no entendía de qué le hablaba. O podría haberse puesto a llorar en su hombro, lanzándose cual niño de cinco años a sus brazos, diciéndole que aún no superaba la muerte de su padrino y que le escribía a alguien que ya no era capaz de responderle…

Incluso podría contarle la verdad. Pero él no quería ser el autor del paro cardíaco de un hombre lobo en medio de los muggles.

—A un amigo —optó por contestar, medio ignorando al otro mientras terminaba de hacer sus compras.

Internamente rogó, suplicó y se arrastró mentalmente a un montículo donde imaginaba una multitud de deidades de piedra, que el director no haya dicho nada sobre las barreras.

—El director dijo que las barreras evitaban que le escribieras a tus amigos, Harry.

_Puta mierda._

De alguna manera, el muchacho sintió una ligera pizca de pánico envolverle. Seguramente se debía a que si descubrían a quién le estaba escribiendo, él terminaría en un lugar peor que San Mungo en el mejor de los casos. Eso y que no deseaba ciertamente que descubrieran los contenidos de las cartas.

Harry se volteó, mirando al amigo de sus padres y colocando su mejor cara convincente, apresuró a explicar que no era un amigo como tal, sino un compañero de la escuela que conoció un poco más el año pasado… Básicamente un conocido y que por ello, las barreras no actuaban como deberían.

Bueno, pensó mientras intentaba empujar el pánico a lo más profundo de su mente y se aseguraba de fortalecer su gesto de convencimiento; no era una mentira completa. A fin de cuentas, no conocía en profundidad a Voldemort como para llamarlo su amigo (¡Merlín lo prohíba!) y ciertamente el año pasado si vio una faceta del mago que nunca había visto… ¿Necesitaba recordar la horripilante posesión? ¿No? Maravilloso.

—¿Recuerdas lo del AD, Remus? —preguntó como último recurso de credibilidad. Ante el asentimiento del hombre, se apresuró a añadir con una de sus mejores sonrisas—: Lo conocí de allí, es un Hufflepuff.

Si una media mentira elaborada en cinco segundos, más el añadimiento de que supuesto amigo era de la casa de los tejones no funcionaba. Harry entonces se prepararía mentalmente para hacerse responsable de la muerte de un hombre lobo por colapso mental y múltiples infartos cardíacos. A la vez.

La cara de Remus, obviamente indicaba que no le creía del todo y Harry se preguntó si la condición lobuna le permitía tener una sensibilidad a las sensaciones (porqué él sudaba nerviosismo por todos los poros de su cuerpo)… Maldita sea, ¿por qué no estudió cuando Hermione se lo decía? Sin embargo y por fortuna, el hombre lobo no dijo nada, salvo un recordatorio de que si se hacía amigo de ese muchacho, las barreras le impedirían escribir y que debería tenerlo en cuenta.

Para Harry, eso fue una clara advertencia que quería decir que si seguía escribiendo, volverían sobre la discusión de una forma que completamente, sería diferente a ésta.

Seguramente más charla aburrida sobre la prevención/cuidado/precaución e insensatez que él tenía por escribirle a la gente y no pensar que las cartas podrían ser seguidas y que básicamente el mundo tal y como lo conocía podría extinguirse en un haz de oscuridad si no era más atento y hacía caso…

Bah, patrañas.

Después de un momento incómodo, el mago más joven se aseguró de tener todo lo que necesitaba y comenzó a caminar con Remus de regreso a su hogar. Éste se despidió en la esquina de la casa y Harry hizo el camino con lentitud, intentando detener la ansiedad que todavía recorría por su ser.

Se preguntó si ahora no sería un buen momento para correr lejos, buscar un puente y tirarse por él.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día, después de haber estado trabajando frenéticamente alrededor de toda la casa. En parte por sus tíos, en parte por la sensación amarga que todavía recorría su espina dorsal cuando pensaba en el encuentro que tuvo con Remus; Harry estaba tirado indignamente en su cama, obligando a su mente a pensar y procesar todas las cosas que había vivido desde que la carta de Voldemort llegó a sus manos. Todavía seguía sufriendo algo muy cercano a las taquicardias cada vez que su mirada se topaba accidentalmente con el pergamino que aún se encontraba en su cama, a un lado de donde él estaba. Y eso sumado a Remus le llevaba a un estado donde se preguntaba por qué aún no había muerto de un shock nervioso.<p>

En ese estado, estaba intentando al fin, lograr encontrarle un poco de lógica a la última carta; intentando analizarla lo más que le era posible.

Sin embargo, incluso para él eso era suficiente. Especialmente porque no estaba llegando a nada, ni siquiera era capaz de analizar algo o salir de la especie de trance estúpido en el que se había inducido por la conmoción ¿Qué era? ¿Un patético adolescen—?

—¡Maldita sea, Voldemort!

Gruñó, recordando como el Lord lo trató así antes y para su humillación, descubrió que estaba actuando exactamente como él lo dijo. Como un idiota adolescente que se dejaba acobardar por una maldita carta que ni siquiera decía expresamente lo que él creía y ahora lo tenía tirado allí, sin razón alguna. Decidió que era suficiente de estar pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, esperando sufrir un colapso tan grande que su boca terminaría llena de espuma.

Él, definitivamente, no iba a darle el placer a Voldemort de matarlo mediante una carta. A menos claro, que ésta estuviera hechizada o algo por el estilo.

Sentándose, mientras el colchón crujía bajo su peso y sacudiendo la cabeza para despejarse, tomó el pergamino del Señor Oscuro y lo guardó bajo la tabla suelta.

—Soy un idiota.

Un idiota que no era capaz de llegar a nada. ¿Dónde estaban las mentes femeninas que eran capaces de poder captar las sutilezas de las cosas cuando las necesitaba? ¡Él no servía para esto! Quedó perfectamente claro en su anterior año escolar, donde las indirectas y sutilezas de la vida pasaban por alto frente a su ser, aún cuando éstas le golpeaban la cabeza con crueles pesadillas visionarias.

Lo único que tenía claro, es que cuando llegara el momento de escribir una carta, él iba hacer caso omiso a las exigencias del Lord.

Sintiéndose tan frustrado e irritado que asesinaría a la primera persona que se atreviera a pedirle algo; decidió bajar a hacer la cena y descargar su negatividad útilmente con la ensalada. O alguna receta donde tuviera que usar muchísimo el cuchillo y pudiera rebanar cosas hasta el fin del mundo.

Cuatro días después de haber recibido el correo, Harry sentía su espalda siendo perforada por la mirada de Hedwig de tal forma, que Dumbledore hubiera sentido vergüenza por sus ojos centelleantes.

—¿Qué pasa, Hedwig? —optó por preguntar, deteniendo la limpieza que le estaba haciendo a su habitación, dejando a medio camino su ardua tarea de emparejar los calcetines que en el verano siempre se perdían.

Por toda respuesta, el búho ululó agresivamente, batiendo sus alas como si quisiera emprender un vuelo inmediatamente. Harry la miró un largo rato, rogando que Voldemort hubiera podido hablar con las lechuzas y ese don le hubiera sido transmitido, junto con el pársel; como aquello no sucedió optó por ignorar a su ave y volver a luchar con su ropa.

Total, no iba a morir atravesado por los brillantes ojos de su propio pájaro. Si el director y Snape no pudieron hacerlo durante sus cinco años de escuela, nadie podría.

Pero nooo, tenía que venir su pájaro asquerosamente inteligente y pellizcarle el pelo dolorosamente para terminar situándose en su escritorio, donde tenía algunos pergaminos en blanco y otros con sus tareas desordenados, esperando a ser guardados eventualmente, en su baúl.

—¿Quieres que escriba? —cuestionó, aventurándose en alguna respuesta sobre el comportamiento inusual de su lechuza.

Al parecer, estaba en lo cierto, porque ella ululó de tal forma, que Harry juró que le dijo que sí.

Oh claro, ella esperaba que le enviara una carta a Voldemort.

Frunciendo el ceño y dirigiéndole una mirad dolida y traicionada a su ave, Harry le dijo que no iba escribirle. Que todo terminó y que los dos iban a volver a su rutina aburrida del verano, hasta que volvieran a Hogwarts.

Claro que minutos después, densos minutos después, la verdad; pensó un poquitito más las cosas, situándose en la posición de su adorada mascota.

Si él se aburría, para Hedwig, que siempre parecía maravillada cuando tenía correo que entregar (¡y el siempre tenía tan poco que enviar!), debió ser un infierno infinitamente más grande que el propio. Y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de salir y realizar lo que para ella constituía la misión de su vida, ser repentinamente dejada de lado, debió ser tremendamente duro.

Con un poco de culpa al respecto, reclamó en voz alta que no iba a escribir sus traumas a un Señor Oscuro que seguramente cuando lo matara, colgaría su cabeza arriba de la chimenea, como un trofeo. Un horripilante trofeo, en realidad. Esto no pareció afectar a su lechuza, que seguía mirándole tan insistentemente que llegó a pensar por un momento, que su ropa ya tendría agujeros.

Al final, obviamente, Hedwig ganó la batalla.

Gruñendo, Harry volvió a dejar en el olvido sus calcetines y se dirigió a su escritorio, sacó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir. Dirigiéndole de tanto en tanto, miradas de odio a Hedwig, que ahora ululaba con satisfacción. ¡Jodida osadía!

Mascullando sobre estúpidas palomas mensajeras que tenían encantos de compulsión en sus ojos, examinó las pocas líneas que había escrito ya:

_Tom:_

_¡Heriste mi sensible corazón! ¿Cómo puedes intentar destruir la moral que por años mi familia y el colegio han intentado darme? Si es que eres un maldito bastardo enfermo,**Tom**._

_Pero detesto ser yo quién arruine tus palabras… (En realidad no, pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero *guiño*), no hay nada que puedas hacer; ya es un poco tarde y yo estoy un poco mayor para este tipo de lecciones. Podrían habérmelas dado mis padres, pero están muertos; así que muchísimas gracias, supongo._

Sonrió indulgentemente, su tono de atrevimiento sin duda haría que Voldemort comenzara a criar canas verdes en su calva y eso sumado a que tenía pensado en algún punto utilizar una lapicera muggle para escribir…Oh, bendito, con razón el otro hombre pensaba que quería morir; sus ideas no hacían más que apuntar a eso.

¡Pero eran tan buenas como para dejarlas pasar!

Y además, contribuían a distraer al Lord en su furia por su estupidez, para así alejarlo de las cosas que él no habló en la carta. Quién sabe, si su idea resultaba, no tendría por qué estar rindiendo cuentas después por omitir información que no pensaba entregar ni muerto.

Era una idea brillante, en su opinión.

Con una sonrisa que oscilaba entre la malicia y la alegría (combinaciones que solamente él podía lograr), retomó la escritura.

Decidió no ser tan cruel y como de todas formas Voldemort ya conocía la situación a grandes rasgos de su actualidad con la Orden, y optó por utilizar el escrito como un medio de desahogo, digno de cualquier muchacho que con su prontuario psicológico, estaría tratando con tres terapeutas diarios. ¡O más!

Con gusto, encontró que la carta era de un grosor decente y que sin duda distraería a Voldemort lo suficiente como para que pensara en dejar de acosarlo.

También, Hedwig se fue feliz, así que podía dar su día por completo…

…Claro, cuando haya terminado de trabajar con sus calcetines. ¡Oh, estúpidos duendes que esconden la ropa!

* * *

><p>Voldemort miró la carta de Potter, escuetamente escrita sobre cosas absolutamente banales y que no le daban ninguna información con respecto a lo que quería saber. Claro que le sirvió para comprobar lo que todo el mundo conocía sobre el escalofriante universo adolescente: que todos son unos seres viles, regodeándose continuamente sólo con lo que ellos desean y pobre del ser que no cumpla sus ideas o caprichos. Eso y que viven en un estado de agitación que les hace explotar como volcanes islandeses.<p>

Para mantenerse a salvo de su propia locura y rabia, por haber sido llamado con su odioso nombre muggle de esa manera tan grosera, decidió ignorar incluso, la escritura con lapicera que adornaba las últimas líneas del escrito. Ya sabía que el muchacho era corto de luces y esto no iba a hacer más que aumentara algunos minutos sus torturas sobre los incompetentes Mortífagos que no hacían su trabajo como deberían.

Sin embargo, fuera de eso y ver que Potter seguía teniendo un carácter de mierda, no había nada que podría considerar como útil (salvo una que otra respuesta sobre la propiedad y moral que sin duda él se encargaría de despejar _personalmente_. **_Muy pronto_**). Y lo que él quería, principalmente, era saber sobre las condiciones de vida que el maldito chiquillo tenía en su hogar. ¡Eso le daría tanta información que ni siquiera sabía cómo enumerarla bien! Necesitaba saberlo de la propia mano de Potter, porque él escondía todo tan bien que ni su espía fue capaz de decirle algo que valiera la pena tomar.

¿Así que Potter quería jugar al gato y al ratón? De acuerdo, le seguiría el juego, sólo hasta que el muchacho se diera cuenta de lo ridículo que estaba siendo y de que no sacaría absolutamente nada con llevarle la contraria y no darle lo que quería.

Fue así, como comenzó a enviar misivas cortas, en las que pedía —u ordenaba con sutileza. Salazar bendijera su carisma— que el chico le contara lo que le estaba molestando. Lo que él quería saber.

Él creyó que con una o dos sería suficiente, la verdad.

Pero se olvidó el detalle de que Harry "el terco" Potter era un hueso duro de roer cuando se trataba de esconder secretos.

* * *

><p>Fue casi una semana, donde las cartas de Voldemort siguieron llegando, aunque Harry no estaba seguro si las pocas líneas que le exigían que hablara de los aspectos más personales de su vida, merecían ser llamadas así. ¿Quién se creía que era Voldemort para hablarle de esa manera? ¿Uno de sus Mortífagos? ¡Por favor!<p>

El joven siguió ignorando todas las misivas que cada vez se tornaban más agresivas. Si el otro mago esperaba que hablara de temas que ni siquiera había contado a sus amigos, es porque estaba más demente de lo que había creído en un principio.

Sin embargo, cuando el correo sobrepasó las siete cartas, decidió que debería dejarle en claro que no iba a hacer nada. Que incluso, prefería cortar los lazos comunicativos y volver a su relación de odio eterno. Así que ahora se encontraba en el escritorio, escribiendo en el reverso de uno de los tantos pergaminos que el Lord había enviado. Envuelto en la incomodidad de comenzar a sentirse ligeramente, _acosado._

_¿Qué eres ahora, Riddle?_

Escribió con saña, sabiendo que la mención de su apellido le haría hervir de rabia casi tanto como escribirle con su nombre. Dejó que sus emociones tomaran el control de su mano y de sus letras.

_¿Acaso te convertiste en mi terapeuta personal?_ _Porque tanto interés —más del que sueles darme— en mi vida íntima me está haciendo pensar eso. No es que no me halague que quieras saber tanto de mí… pero la verdad no tengo intenciones de contarte nada. Mira, por mucho que me guste escribirte y leer tus respuestas no es de tu incumbencia meterte en mi vida personal._

_Si quieres saber algo, definitivamente no será por mí._

_Potter._

Le hubiera gustado escribir más, pero el pergamino que escogió era bastante corto y de todas formas, sintió que dijo lo necesario y al menos sirvió para descargar la tensión que el otro hombre le había hecho acumular con sus misivas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, ni releer tampoco, envió el pergamino atado escuetamente en la pata de Hedwig. Se quedó sentado allí, mirando como su lechuza se perdía en el horizonte y pensando ligeramente en lo que acababa de escribir, un poco tarde, quizás.

Una parte del escrito, se repitió incesantemente en su mente. Demasiado para su gusto.

_"… por mucho que me guste escribirte y leer tus respuestas…"_

Harry pensó en aquellas palabras más tarde, medio atragantándose al darse cuenta de lo que había escrito y el significado que le estaba dando tiempo después de haber enviado su respuesta.

Él no estaba seguro de que eso era algo que los enemigos hicieran, la verdad y...

Oh, mierda.

Por Merlín, Por Godric. _Por Salazar_, maldita sea, le había dicho a Voldemort ¡_A Voldemort_! Que disfrutaba del correo que tenían.

¡Era un idiota! Si es que Hermione tenía razón, que cuando se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, nada bueno resultaba. ¡Aquí tenía una prueba realmente grande de ello!

Maldiciéndose, sin saber ciertamente si lo hacía por lo estúpido que parecería —bueno, más de lo común— ante el otro mago o porque aquellas palabras eran ciertas, intentó dejar de lado la frase que había escrito, pero que no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza, con una voz burlona.

_"…por mucho que me guste escribirte y leer tus respuestas…"_

Lo triste es que él sabía, más que nadie, la realidad de esas palabras.

No se había parado a pensarlo bien, pero ahora que la realidad y su estupidez se encargaron de hacerle conocerse a la fuerza, reconocía que le gustaba muchísimo cartearse con el Lord. No sólo porque el tipo era el único correo que había tenido en el verano, sino que también porque era uno de los pocos con los que se había carteado tantas veces sin perder el interés ¡Ni con sus amigos lo había hecho tan seguido! Con una respuesta prácticamente inmediata. Mordiéndose la parte inferior del labio, pensó que escribirte a Voldemort era un riesgo y una diversión a partes iguales. O sea, fuera de ser el mismísimo Señor Oscuro y todos los demás títulos, le entretenían las respuestas, el sarcasmo irónico y burlesco que se impregnaba en cada letra elegante y puntiaguda del otro hombre. Pero que si miraba bien, era capaz de detectar algo cercano a la preocupación e interés por saber lo que él pensaba, por lo que pudiera decir. No es que haya finalmente comenzado a aceptar que Voldemort, se preocupaba por él. De todas las personas del mundo; claro que no…

Mierda, él no había esperado que su correo burlesco terminara en esto.

Riéndose por los nervios de sus aterradores descubrimientos, se levantó del escritorio y bajó a la cocina, esperando que el hacer la cena sería un distractor lo suficientemente potente para hacerle olvidar la declaración que sin querer no sólo le había hecho al Lord, sino a sí mismo también.

* * *

><p>De acuerdo, cuando el Señor de las Tinieblas esperaba un correo del muchacho, definitivamente esto no entraba en sus reducidos estándares. No se engañaba a sí mismo y no esperaba nada lleno de flores y rosas, pero tampoco aquella misiva escrita en <strong>su <strong>propio pergamino. Con esas palabras que lo único que provocaban era que fuera a cortarle la lengua a Potter con un hechizo especialmente doloroso.

¡Nadie, ni siquiera Albus Dumbledore, le hablaba con semejante falta de respeto!

Completamente ofuscado, decidió darle al muchacho una desagradable lección que no tenía más fin que mostrarle que ni el Diablo, jugaba con él.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Lord Voldemort salió con una muy cruel sonrisa en sus facciones a reunirse con sus mortífagos a ejecutar el ataque que llevaba planeando durante meses.

Era hora de entregarse a la diversión de su trabajo.

Mientras Voldemort se divertía, aterradoramente por supuesto, el muchacho de ojos verdes se encontraba soñando de forma agitada, sus sueños entremezclándose lentamente con imágenes indeseadas, que no había presenciado desde hace muchísimo tiempo. De formas borrosas aparecía una pequeña ciudad, donde en el refugio que daba la noche un montón de capas negras y máscaras de plata se movían sin temor, con la sangre entusiasmada por lo que harían y con los ojos brillantes del deseo que proporciona la destrucción.

Se removió inquieto, queriendo gritar y advertir a la gente que dormía tranquilamente en los hogares que pronto serían azotados por la muerte, que volaba indiscriminadamente y con crueldad en aquel lugar.

Mas sus intentos eran truncados por la simplicidad de que a pesar que vivía aquello, él no estaba allí.

—¿Puedes verlo, Potter? —preguntó el Lord con los ojos rojos brillando en sentimientos tan intensos que Harry podía sentirlos recorriendo asquerosamente su piel. Voldemort seguramente no lo veía, porque su mirada estaba enfocada a un sitio vacío, pero uno donde cualquiera supondría que él, al ser testigo de una visión ajena, debería estar—. ¿No es hermoso lo que el poder puede causar? Aquí hubieron muchos asesinos y personas que según tu, no eran buenas. Pero yo las maté. ¿Me hace eso malo o bueno por destruir a gente que causaba daño?

La risa oscura que escapó de aquellos labios luego de esa declaración, le hizo ver a Harry por primera vez, al Señor de las Tinieblas. Al verdadero Voldemort que el mundo temía y del que él simplemente desafiaba con un valor que muchas veces, no sabía de dónde venía. Sintiendo los cabellos de la nuca erizarse ante el miedo, contempló como el otro mago seguía enfrascado en aquel discurso, en esa muestra de la doble moral.

—¿Puedes ver aquella casa de allí, chico? —volvió a preguntar el Lord y Harry vio como señalaba un hogar que ahora era consumido por una maldición de fuego—. En aquel lugar, vivía un mago que tenía a su sobrino con él. Lo trataba como un esclavo y no le daba los cuidados que cada niño debería ser digno de tener. De hecho… —el menor vio como la sonrisa cruel del otro se quedaba estática, pero podía detectar como en sus esquinas una mueca de asco aparecía—. Usaba al muchacho de maneras _inusuales. Inapropiadas e indignas para cualquier mago._

Una punzada que Harry estaba seguro era una mezcla entre la repentina furia del Lord y sus propias emociones, le estrujó el alma; se quedó mirando como el hogar se quemaba y vio a un grupo de mortífagos sacar a un mago que el muchacho de ojos verdes estaba seguro, rondaría por la edad de su tío. A poco ligeramente mayor.

Reparó en él y como era tratado con desprecio, con su piel siendo arrancada por una Bellatrix. Con ese escenario de fondo, Voldemort volvió a hablarle, diciéndole que ese hombre abusaba de su sobrino.

Y Harry comprendió a que se refería el otro y otra oleada de sentimientos mezclados le envolvió tan fuerte, que casi se perdió las últimas palabas del Lord.

—…Y lo mató, Potter. Entonces, ¿Quién es el malo aquí? ¿Puedes decírmelo tú con tu preciosa moral?

Él no estaba cuestionándose nada, pero…lo último que dijo repercutió muchísimo en su cabeza, tanto que ni siquiera reparó mucho en que en ésta visión, Voldemort poseía un aspecto diferente al que él había visto antes.

El aspecto que según el otro, verían en un enfrenta—.

De acuerdo, esto no es lo que había tenido en mente cuando le dijo que iban a enfrentarse. Sin embargo, aún así, no se centró demasiado en el Lord y cuando se quiso realmente dar cuenta de él, su propio cuerpo reaccionó ante la inusual pesadilla y se encontró a sí mismo gritando a todo pulmón, despertando de la horrenda realidad que se estaba llevando a cabo en otro lugar, en aquel mismo instante.

Ignorando los golpeteos furiosos que momentos después de gritar retumbaron en su puerta, prendió la luz y se abalanzó a su escritorio, buscando desesperadamente una de las tantas misivas que él le había enviado.

Encontró una, donde Voldemort le pedía de una forma que Harry no podía identificar si era enojo o no, que le hablara de los castigos y del dolor que obviamente no lo tenían a él como causante.

Lamiéndose los labios que se encontraban resecos por su inesperado despertar, Harry hizo las conexiones necesarias entre las cartas y lo que vio.

No necesitaba ser un genio para comprender que Voldemort, el muy idiota, quería sonsacarle información a cualquier precio. Incluso si en el paquete promocional venía incluida la tortura mental y psicológica; bueno, eso no era de extrañar, el otro hombre amaba la destrucción y se suponía que básicamente atentaba contra la vida de todo el mundo. A pesar de eso, le preocupaba de sobremanera el porqué el de ojos rojos quería repentinamente saber algo así de él.

Suspirando con frustración, pensó que quizás aún estaba siendo presa de sus emociones cambiantes y detonantes, porque seguramente en otro estado donde su raciocinio debería ser normal y eficiente, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza que debería ser un poco egoísta y darle el gusto a Voldemort para que no se le ocurriera mandarle más visiones.

Total…en esta ocasión gente cruel había muerto. Y eso…eso estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Refugiándose completamente en esa idea y siendo consciente a medias de que quizás, con mucha suerte, se estaba echando una muy liviana soga al cuello; tomó un pergamino y comenzó a escribir; pensando en que se estaba ateniendo a cosas que Snape había visto en su memoria y las cuales, indudablemente, el otro hombre ya sería conocedor.

* * *

><p>Voldemort sonrió, triunfante cuando por fin la carta que tenía en sus manos se sentía con un grosor decente. Sin borrar el sabor de la victoria que se extendía por haber ganado aquella batalla ante Potter y no sólo eso, aquella mañana comprobó con gusto que su ataque alertó a los Aurores y a la Orden.<p>

La vida era buena.

Con ese regocijante pensamiento en mente, fue que tomó la carta e inicio su lectura, teniendo a su lado un vaso de uno de sus licores más fuertes y antiguos. Salazar sabía cuánto lo necesitaba cada vez que leía a Potter.

_Riddle:_

_No sé qué mierda tienes en tu puta cabeza enferma, debe ser un jodido infierno. ¿Tanto te divierte enviar visiones a un adolescente que te destruirá? Es triste, creí que tenías mejores cosas que hacer que cazar adolescentes patéticos, como me dijiste tiempo atrás._

_Supongo que es una victoria para ti, regocíjate en ella, Voldemort._

El Lord alzó suavemente una ceja ante la mención de su último ataque. ¿Así que el muchacho aún seguía dándole vuelta a aquella visión? Eso era bastante interesante, especialmente porque le daba no sólo una oportunidad inesperada de atormentar al muchacho, sino que también de sembrarle dudas en su camino…

El resto de aquel párrafo le hizo sonreír, porque era más que evidente que el humor de Potter no estaba exactamente en su mejor momento.

¿Sería el responsable por todo eso también? Lo dudaba, pero si fuera así, sería maravilloso. Porque no sólo tenía al muchacho en un estado mental inestable, sino que también, por lo que había visto y podía deducir, era posible que en esta carta finalmente encontrara las respuestas que tanto había deseado tener. Contando, especialmente, con que la emocionalidad patética de Potter, que siempre estaba a flor de piel, sería un impulsador enorme a que él escribiera todo lo que quería sacarse del interior, llevado por la ceguera que producen los sentimientos y su necesidad de limpiar su mente.

Él, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que un temperamento alterado, podía hacer.

A veces, ser el portador de una conexión con un adolescente patético, hacía maravillas.

Pensando que de lejos, éste era el mejor correo que había intercambiado nunca con el chico (aquel, donde el joven mago reconocía que le gustaba intercambiar cartas con él no contaba mucho. O al menos eso quería creer y por ello el asunto siempre quedó hundido en las profundidades de su mente); retomó la lectura; ignorando los patéticos intentos del muchacho de insultarlo, al llamarlo por su apellido.

Con todo el correo que guardaba de Potter, podría decir que ya era inmune a ello.

_No sé qué quieres saber, ni que conseguirás con ello; pero si así dejarás de comportarte como un maldito acosador conmigo, comentaré algo de mi vida privada._

_Eh…no es mucho lo que te puedo decir, no hay nada interesante en mi pasado (¡y no pienso entregarte todo en bandeja tampoco!) Así que tomé una de las cartas que me enviaste y aún tengo guardadas y encontré allí que pedías que te hablara de las torturas y cuán acostumbrado estoy a ellas._

_Bueno… Snape siempre fue un hijo de puta conmigo. Desde primer año me trató mucho peor a como tu tratas a tus Mortífagos (en serio, deberías buscar una mejor forma de tener seguidores. Los actuales no te dudarán mucho si sigues así, aunque no me quejo. Mejor para mí si sabes a lo que me refiero *guiño*) y siempre dedicó gran parte de su tiempo a darme las más variadas y pintorescas detenciones._

_Pero casi todo mi soporte a las torturas proviene de mis parientes. Lamento decepcionarte en profundidad y odio con mi alma herir tu ego, pero tus intentos de asesinato no me destrozaron tanto como imagino que te empeñas en creer. Imagino que debes saber de ellos así que no te comentaré nada al respecto de sus vidas; la gran historia es ésta:_

_Soy su elfo doméstico desde que tengo memoria y como todos los muggles consideran a la magia una abominación. Toma eso, mezclado y tendrán como resultados una multitud de abusos representados en tratamientos despectivos psicológico y golpizas y tendrás a mi vida desde que fui dejado aquí cuando tenía poco más que un año._

_Ta_—_dá._

_Todo gracias a ti, debo decir._

_De todas formas, no escribiré más al respecto. No quiero cavar mi tumba emocional y te digo cosas que seguramente Snape debe de haberte comentado ya. Es tu espía después de todo y él vio esto cuando me enseñó Oclumancia._

_¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Lo del armario? ¿La caza de Harry? ¿Los huesos rotos? ¿Lo—…_

No lo pudo evitar. Detuvo su lectura mientras su mente analizaba las cosas escritas por el muchacho.

Ahora entendió a que se refería Potter con que estaba acostumbrado a las torturas. No fue en primer lugar como él pensó, por culpa él mismo o sus mortífagos (¡algo completamente decepcionante!). Era su propia familia muggle la que le propinaba aquel trato.

A Voldemort le daba lo mismo el sufrimiento de Potter, por él, lo promovería con bombos y platillos en verdad. Pero lo que si le encabronaba y sacaba a lucir todo su poder homicida, era que los muggles hubieran osado levantarse la mano a un mago. Incluso —admitió rechinando los dientes— si ese mago _era_ Harry Potter.

(Él como mago estaba completamente fuera de discusión, como igual ser mágico que el resto, tenía el derecho —y deber incluso— de ejercer su poder como le diera la regalada gana. Con violencia y terror o no)

El resto de la carta, sin percatarse mucho, se quemó producto de su repentino despliegue emocional.

Retomó su hilo de pensamiento, pensando en que ya había oído de Snape algunas cosas que desestimó por considerarlas menores. Todos los muggles son unos idiotas después de todo y ellos temen y actúan con horror respecto a lo que desconocen. Nunca creyó que Potter, de todas las personas, sufriría de esa manera y mucho menos, utilizaría aquel estado para crear una resistencia enorme.

Eso, explicaba muchísimas cosas.

De todas formas, no pudo evitar, a media que su furia ante los hechos se desencadenaba (no como preocupación, se dijo); que la información recibida sería una de sus mejores armas. La utilizaría en contra de Potter como otro medio de cercanía. Como un paso a su destrucción.

Salió de su cuarto, dispuesto a descargar su creciente furia con un alma no inocente. Seguramente aún le quedaban los magos criminales de su ataque anterior y si no, iría feliz —o lo que fuera que los Lords Oscuros sintieran y se acercara a esa sensación— a atormentar pueblos cercanos.

* * *

><p>Una hora más tarde, a kilómetros de allí, Harry Potter despertó gritando por una pesadilla donde torturaban a personas de maneras horribles.<p>

—¡Cierra la boca, chico! —gritó su tío detrás de la puerta—. ¡No me importa que la Orden esa que tu llamas tanto venga, si vuelves a chillar, ya sabrás lo que te pasará!

Los golpes en la madera siguieron un poco más, Harry simplemente guardó silencio, no queriendo responder para tener complicaciones indeseadas. No es como si el tema tampoco le preocupara demasiado ahora, pues su cabeza sólo tenía pensamiento para lo que acababa de pasar.

O sea, ¿qué mierda le pasa al mundo? Él simplemente contó en su carta lo ocurrido el otro día. Luego Voldemort le mandó misivas donde le pedía hablar sobre su vida familiar y después como no respondió, atacó su mente de una manera tan bestial que Snape se hubiera puesto a llorar de orgullo ante sus pesadillas.

No lo entendía.

Por más que intentara hacerlo le era imposible concebir que el malo de su vida estaba preocupado —o la mierda que fuera que Riddle pudiera sentir— por él…

Se rió cuando la idea terminó de pasar por su cabeza. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Snape vendría a verlo para pedirle perdón por ser un bastardo grasiento? ¡Por favor! ¡Era absurdo!

Voldemort no se estaba preocupando por él, el hombre le odiaba con su alma —si es que tenía— y quería matarlo apenas le viera. Lo de ahora simplemente fue producto una escabrosa coincidencia que le llevó a pensar erróneamente; sólo porque estuvieran entablando una especie de conversación por correo y estuvieran intentando sabotear los ideales que le formaron desde siempre, no significaba ningún cambio en su relación de odio y perdición mutua.

No era nada más que eso, ¿cierto? Una malinterpretación de las circunstancias.

Con ese pensamiento rondando en su mente como una mantra para convencerse, Harry volvió a dormir, esperando no tener pesadillas.

Y si las tenía, ya se encargaría él de mandarle a Voldemort una carta con sus más floridas palabras por ser tan cabrón.

* * *

><p>Notas finales:<p>

Holo 83. ¿Qué tal todo gente bellísima? Espero que bien, acá yo pasando la vida con la U toppeándome bruscamente, intento darle lucha 8D.

Este...es el capítulo más largo que he hecho y siempre me sentí orgullosa de él. Ains, hermoso.

Estoy tan feliz con este capítulo... Apuesto a que nadie esperaba a la Orden aparecer de esa manera. Espero.

Pobre Harry, casi siento pena por hacerle ver que su karma es un asco. Casi...

En fin, algunas cosas aclaratorias:

¿Recuerdan los problemas que tuvo Harry hace tres capítulos atrás? He aquí al fin aclaración de todo ello. Considerando que los Dursley tuvieron al chiquillo como casi un esclavo toda su vida, no creo que desearan desprenderse tan rapido de sus servicios (y de las otras atenciones de su tío), especialmente porque dudo que alguien más que tía Petunia hiciera las cosas de la casa. Vamos...los Dursley son la típica familia donde es la mujer que hace todo. No pueden negarlo...

Como sea, teniendo la oportunidad para negociar un acuerdo, es más que factible que lo hicieran. Y la Orden si tenía la intención de que sería bueno para el muchacho salir un poco, ya saben, distraerse de todo...Pero no fue una buena idea, porque no estaban completamente seguros de lo que las labores domésticas significaban para Harry. Son magos, no videntes ni nada por el estilo y tenían la mejor intención. Y como la verdad Harry había perdido la costumbre de estar todo el día haciendo labores y si eso es sumado a su corto genio, es natural que él estuviera en un modo de adolescente!irritable todo el maldito día. Por muy salvador del mundo mágico, aún es un adolescente y como todos, tiene sus momentos de rebeldía donde el mundo y todos los demás, valen una mierda.

Y como Harry es Harry, ese estado lo lleva incluso con Voldemort :D.

Oh si, les recuerdo que Manipulador!Voldemort está al ataque en las cartas y en las visiones ocasionales (las cuales, permito decir que no serán como una conexión mental poderosa...pero tendrán su utilidad 8D), buscando exprimir así las debilidades de Harry, así que si éstas suenan ligeramente fuera de foco, es por eso; después de todo, Voldemort quiere pretender que comprende y tiene la confianza del muchacho, para que sea más fácil llegar a él. Por esto mismo, es que en lugar de ir primeramente a destruir la mente del muchacho, decidió convencerlo mediante las misivas...Después, como no es un ser que podamos decir paciente, optó por lo más sano para él 8D.

Pero no debería quejarse, al menos, obtuvo resultados. Aquí entra el dicho de "las soluciones menos obvias, son las mejores"...

Y sobre las intervenciones de la Orden, de alguna manera era obvio, si ellos sabían que Harry no podía cartearse con nadie y él estaba enviando lechuzas tan seguido, es lógico que aparecieran e hicieran preguntas. En mi mente, Remus va primero porque tiene la confianza de Harry y trató de ver qué sucedia (por cierto, lo siento por el OoC de ese hombre. No hubo caso y no pude manejarlo mejor :C)

Como siempre, esto es sólo el inicio de los problemas del chiquillo...

Merlín, cada vez las notas son casi tan larga como el fic(?).

En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que agregar. Salvo, volver a agradecerles a todos los que me leen y especialmente a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar; es maravilloso no sólo saber lo que piensan de esto, sino también leer sus ideas al respecto. ¡Ustedes son geniales 8D! Y más encima, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo y lo mejor de todo, a apresurarme (Merlín sabe lo floja que soy para actualizar ...). Por eso, nuevamente, gracias, gente. Son la rajulía *chilenismo plz*

Nos veremos en otra actualización...Hablando de eso, el lunes empiezo otro año en la universidad y si bien haré todo lo que mi ser me permita en escribir a un ritmo decente (mi horario es una mierda y sé que llegaré hecha cenizas a casa), no prometo nada. Aún así, si me demoro, seguiré esto; -y el otro fic, que es más difícil que las matemáticas(?)- me gusta demasiado el proyecto como para abandonarlo~.

Ya. Ahora si es todo, sino si volveré ésta nota más larga que el fic D:!

¡Gracias por leer~!

**¿Review? Si lo dejas, harás que escriba más rápido, por ende, estos dos se enamorarán antes 8D. **


	6. Chapter 6

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling...Aún.

****·**Advertencias:** AU, tomo el sexto tomo, pero algunas cosas cambian. Slash. Lemon. Lime. Tortura. Manipulación y otras cosas lindas que se irán viendo a medida que esto avance~.

**·****Notas: **Yo...soy un ser despreciable, mira que desaparecerme por tanto tiempo D:. Mi única excusa es que este año mi universidad está comportándose tan bitch que no me deja tiempo para nada :c.

¡Disfruta 8D!

* * *

><p><strong>· <strong>

**Capítulo seis: Preludios internos.**

**· **

* * *

><p>Harry, podría haber esperado que el encuentro con Remus fuera la única advertencia a que prestara más atención al correo que tenía con el Lord. Podría haberlo hecho. Sólo si su hoja de vida no fuera un indicador de que cuando algo comenzaba, seguía en línea recta hasta terminar. Preferentemente de una manera trágica que solía tener el plus de una masacre extrema.<p>

O algo por el estilo.

Y como esperando que al momento después de darse cuenta de su realización, un Apocalipsis se desatara y destruyera Privet Drive, el muchacho de dieciséis años aguantó la respiración y contrajo su estómago tanto, que por un día, estuvo a punto de desfallecer dramáticamente.

Cuando al siguiente no pasó nada, se permitió relajarse. Nunca sus desgracias tardaban más, mucho menos cuando él era consciente de ellas.

Claro que no contó con que cuatro días después de haber enviado su carta —la larga— a Voldemort, Moody tocaría la puerta de su casa y le preguntaría, sin rodeos, sobre su correo.

Harry no alcanzó a decir ni pío, pues el hombre se limitó a empujarlo del camino y subir a su cuarto, hablando de los peligros de escribirle a extraños del colegio que seguramente podrían ser potenciales Mortífagos o algo peor.

No pudo evitar recordar su cuarto año. De forma ausente pensó en que al hombre que ahora subía de forma apresurada las escaleras, debió traumarle severamente la situación de esa época. Quizás, hasta fue motivante para que su paranoia aumentara a niveles universales…

—Pero…es un Hufflepuff. ¡Hufflepuff! —reclamó con lógica atropelladora, apresurándose a subir, ligeramente nervioso por lo que se avecinaba.

El otro siguió dándole la charla sobre los peligros de contactar a extraños.

Harry se perdió la mitad de ella, demasiado ocupado en maldecir de todas las formas que conocía. Incluso en pársel (en voz ultra baja, claro está). ¿Qué manía tenía la gente en enseñarle cosas de las cuales estaba demasiado grande para aprender? ¡Y a su edad! O sea, si querían, mínimo, podrían haberlo hecho cuando él era un _niño de once malditos años_…

Quién entendía a los magos, de todas formas.

Ya en su cuarto, el hombre mayor barrió con su mirada y su varita el lugar, como si esperara encontrar congregados allí a un par de seguidores oscuros o similares. Viva la paranoia, oh sí.

—Quiero ver una de las cartas. Pueden ser peligrosas.

Y como para probar aquella premisa, Moody giró dramáticamente su ojo mágico, moviéndolo en ángulos que ni los matemáticos más versados, habían descubierto todavía.

Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose de pronto como un niño de cinco años que debía confesar ser el autor de crímenes atroces e indescriptibles. No podía simplemente ir y tomar una de las cartas y decir "Y bueno, Ojoloco…aquí es cuando te digo —melodramáticamente, por supuesto— que con quién me estoy carteando es con Voldemort. Ahora, puedes ir y decirle a la Orden y sufrir infartos en conjunto", por muy tentadora y sin duda digno de ver que sería la idea, no podía—…

¿Qué mierda es lo que pasaba por su cabeza para pensar eso?

Ligeramente escandalizado por su propio pensamiento, intentó rebatirlo, pensando para sí que todo era culpa de su estado actual.

Eso o que Voldemort le estaba influenciando más de lo que era capaz de ver.

—¿Puedes explicarme lo que es esto, Potter? —Preguntó Moody y Harry regresó de golpe a la realidad.

El muchacho miró a Ojoloco, quién tenía su ojo sano mirándolo y el otro girando rápidamente en dirección a su escritorio. Tragando saliva y sintiendo como su pulso se iba a la estratósfera, miró lentamente, cual película de terror en su punto más dramático, al escritorio. Sintió, levemente, como el mundo se caía bajo sus pies y no de la mejor manera.

…Allí, Harry tenía una carta a medio terminar.

_Por las bolas de Merlín._

—¿Y bien, Potter?

Bien Harry, reflexionó para sí con prisa, éste es tu momento de oro. ¿Le dices que has estado todo el verano escribiéndole a Voldemort y que su correo es la única entretención que has tenido y que por ello has evitado suicidarte por el aburrimiento? ¿O le inventas algo tan ridículo como que eres un Mortífago haciéndose pasar por ti? Siempre te han dicho que la verdad es lo mejor, pero en este punto sabes que Ojoloco va a mandarte derecho al otro lado de la vida si le contestas así.

Eso o tomando en cuenta lo paranoico que es, no decide enviarte a un juicio por traidor antes. El mundo sabe que a aquel hombre le da un poco igual que seas el maldito Salvador.

—Es una carta que le escribo a mi nuevo amigo, profesor Moody —aseguró en su tono más convincente e inocente. Ese que usaba cuando alguna poción salía mal y estaba a punto de explotar y tenía a Snape delante, exigiendo explicaciones—. Remus me dijo que como aún no lo considero un amigo en profundidad, es porque podemos cartearnos.

¿Por qué su vida tenía que ser tan malditamente complicada? ¿No se conformaba su existencia en ser acosado por un Señor Oscuro de una dudosa y sanguinaria moral, sino que también tenía que tener a dementes y paranoicos seguidores de la Luz a sus espaldas?

Claro que no era suficiente. Iluso.

Fue nuevamente, donde el muchacho sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tener un deseo de autodestrucción que le permitía, como mínimo, cortarse el estómago y desangrarse hasta la muerte. Quizás así todo sería más fácil…para él y todo el mundo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo y después de varios minutos de lucha donde Moody le apuntó con la varita, —haciendo la correcta sugerencia de que estaba escondiendo algo por encontrarse tan nervioso—; el mayor convocó la carta que estaba en el escritorio. Y la comenzó a leer. En voz alta. Harry se mordió el interior de su mejilla.

_Tom:_

_¿Alguna vez has tenido pesadillas? Me lo pregunto porque últimamente estoy teniendo y son asquerosas. Un bastardo hijo de puta que seguramente conoces (mínimo, has oído hablar de él), aparece constantemente en mis sueños. Te preguntarás qué son y apuesto a que te mueres de ganas por saber la mierda que pasa por mi cabeza, incluso, cuando estoy durmiendo. Debería recordarte lo extraño y peligroso para tu salud que puede ser tu insana obsesión conmigo. O hacer un comentario al respecto; pero hoy me siento particularmente benevolente. ¿La razón? Supongo que le da más riesgo y emoción a mi vida, si entiendes lo que quiero decir *guiño*._

_Y como no tengo la intención de privarte de mi gloriosa presencia que sé, atesoras al punto de soñar conmigo —obsesión, Tom, obsesión—, te comentaré brevemente que son. También porque me aburro a muerte —como ya sabes y sé que lo recuerdas a cada minuto de tu existencia—._

_Sueño cosas extrañas, ¿puedes creer que incluso clases filosóficas sobre la moral han aparecido? ¡Increíble! ¡Y lo mejor que de una forma tan explícitamente didáctica que Snape se pondría verde de envidia! Y eso no es suficiente, ahora viene la parte oscura y siniestra: mis pesadillas están infestadas de sangre, muerte y destrucción al por mayor. Es como una película de terror muggle de cuarta categoría, sólo que la sangre que corre, no es falsa. Ni es de salsa de tomate, por desgracia._

_¿Y lo mejor? Que ese Señor Oscuro que te mencioné, es tan hijo de puta que el bastardo más infame del mundo sería nada comparado a su lado. Y él se aparece en todas partes. Todas. Las. Putas. Partes. Es todo tan extraño que no tengo forma de describirlo…_

_El muy cabrón se las ingenia para destruir mi cabeza desde dentro. Estando en ella. Hijo de puta enfermo, en verdad. Pst. Como si mi mente fuera un patio de entretenimiento público, maravilloso, ¿no crees?— _

El de ojos verdes sintió, cuando lo que llevaba de carta fue leído, que podría pasar el Apocalipsis por la calle y nada sería peor que lo que le sucedería a continuación.

Oh bueno, quizás estaba siendo algo melodramático. ¡Pero era cierto a pesar de su exageración!

Internamente, de todas formas, agradeció el esfuerzo que le dio a la carta, buscando entremezclarla con odio por las pesadillas que el Lord llevaba causándole sin descanso y comentarios alusivos a la especial situación que tenían los dos. Además, comprobó que una respuesta bien elaborada era muchísimo mejor que un montón de insultos sin sentido… O de acuerdo, algo más venenosamente sútil agregado a sus usuales insultos que mejoraban cada vez y eran tan malditamente adictivos de utilizar.

Se sentía, casi, casi, tan inteligente como Hermione.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Moody, alejándolo bruscamente de la ensoñación que lentamente comenzaba a llenar su ser y lo llevaba flotando a una nube de paz y felicidad—. ¿Cuánto hace que te conoces con este muchacho, Potter?

—Lo conocí el año pasado…

Y entonces, comenzó a relatar la historia que le había dicho a Remus y que seguramente ya era conocida en los círculos de la Orden. Eso de tener que comprobar cosas para pillarlo en una mentira, era demasiado.

Moody, efectivamente, asintió a todas las cosas que le decía, preguntándole de tanto en tanto respecto a la desconocida identidad del muchacho de la casa de los tejones. Y como un reloj, Harry respondió, inventándose una historia que era una mezcla de su vida, la de Tom Riddle y otras anécdotas que eran una sufrida ensalada de Hermione, Ron, Ginny e incluso Malfoy.

Debería dejar el mundo de la magia y convertirse en un dramaturgo, ¡su vida sería gloriosa!

—Deberías dejar de comunicarte con desconocidos, Potter. No sabes quién puede ser ese muchacho, por muy trágica que sea su vida.

—Él es simpático, algo demente, pero muy agradable para conversar.

—De alguien así, lo único que creo es que es todo, menos agradable —señaló mientras su ojo giraba y se detenía en un punto debajo de ellos mismo—. No le escribas más, muchacho. Dumbledore dejó en claro que debías evitar el contacto.

Harry quiso reclamar que desobedecería, pero las palabras de Moody fueron más rápidas, asegurándole que él estaría vigilando y se aseguraría que las órdenes que le fueron dadas, serían cumplidas. ¡La alerta permanente es primordial en esto!

Por ello, sintiendo una punzada ante la presión súbita que experimentó, pidió, cortésmente que le dejara responder una última vez, para cortar la comunicación. Contrario a lo que esperaba, Moody se negó.

—Ahora Potter, tu no enviarás más cartas. Ni siquiera una para cortar el contacto —dijo Moody, mirándolo en aquella ocasión con sus dos ojos. Harry inconscientemente se estremeció—. Fortaleceré las barreras yo mismo si es necesario para evitar que hagas algo peligroso. Merlín sabe que atraes lo innecesario…

Harry no necesitaba que tampoco le recordaran eso, mucho menos en ese momento de su vida.

—¡Debes mantenerte en alerta permanente, muchacho! —continuó, su ojo mágico moviéndose escalofriadamente en su cuenca—. ¡No sabes los peligros que te acechan a cada instante! Por eso tienes que estar un paso delante, ¡previniendo!

Le explicó que no debería pasar por alto la protección que Dumbledore le dio, incluso si aquello tenía vacíos legales que cualquier persona pudiera aprovechar. Que sería peligroso si ese amigo suyo fuera contactado y torturado y que obviamente, Harry no querría ver sufrir a su entretención veraniega bajo las varitas de los Mortífagos… (El muchacho intentó contener su risa ante la imagen mental que se formó en su cabeza por esas palabras. Con algo de éxito, logró contener su risa en una mueca de arrogancia) y otras palabrerías más que sólo giraban en la misma dirección. Él soportó todo bastante bien e incluso se atrevió a mirar a Moody con cara de pena, sintiendo como su cinismo lo aplastaba desde el fondo de su inconsciencia.

Y cuando pensó que todo lo malo había pasado, un detalle que creyó, sería pasado por alto, surgió a flote.

—Potter, háblame de los sueños que estás teniendo.

—¿Uh?

¡Oh! ¡Su legendaria elocuencia al rescate!

Harry miró a Ojoloco con un aire confundido, realmente no había esperado que esa pregunta viniera de él y le descolocó oírla. Tanto por el grado de dureza que había en las palabras del hombre, como por la forma fija que éste le miraba.

Amenazante, al punto de que su aura era capaz de verse en el aire, Moody volvió a repetir la pregunta, su voz saliendo en un gruñido molesto.

Harry le observó y no se atrevió a mentirle.

Le contó la verdad, los sueños tal y como habían sido. Al menos las partes más importantes que no dejaban en duda que Voldemort era quién los enviaba. Las otras, como la imagen del hombre o la forma tan inusual en que la furia del Lord se demostró mediante una de sus pesadillas, como medio de "preocupación"; prefirió omitirlas, pensando convencidamente que las había olvidado.

Aún con todo ello, no escapó del discurso "deberías mejorar tu Oclumancia, Harry. Quizás el profesor Snape tendría que volver a darte clases" que tan acostumbrado estaba a oír en su vida. Lo divertido del asunto era oír la esencia de la frase con una mirada desaprobatoria que sobrepasaba las de sus amigos y profesores.

Bueno, al menos pudo haber sido muchísimo peor.

Moody siguió mirándolo con aquel aire desaprobatorio cuando acabó de hablar y Harry si se sintió un poco mal por ello. La Orden hacía las cosas para protegerlo y aunque a veces no acertase mucho en sus métodos o ellos no fueran efectivos como debería; si ponían su esfuerzo. En protegerlo a él y al resto. ¿Y cómo lo pagaba? Metiéndose de lleno con quién no debería.

No es que fuera su culpa completa (Voldemort siempre tuvo la oportunidad de no responderle. Fácilmente podría haber quemado su primera carta y ellos podrían haber seguido odiándose como siempre); y tampoco según sus parámetros estaba haciendo algo ilegal y que los condenaría a todos a un trillón de años de oscuridad y perdición y locura, pero tampoco eso evitaba que no se sintiera culpable, muchísimas veces —especialmente cuando escribía— por lo que estaba haciendo. Especialmente porque él no hacía nada por evitarlo, cuando podría hacerlo (¡y tenía el deber de ello!)…

—Yo…uh, intentaré poner mi mejor esfuerzo para evitar que esto vuelva a ocurrir —prometió al final, después de uno breves minutos de culpa avasalladora—. Supongo que podría volver a poner en práctica lo que Snape me enseñó…

Mordió una esquina de sus labios a medida que un gruñido gutural escapaba de los labios del ex –auror, en conjunto con palabras que no pudo entender. De todas formas, él le miró con un rictus que iba entre la rabia y la frustración.

—No es podría, Potter. Es lo haré.

Conteniendo una mueca de fastidio, Harry asintió con vehemencia, colocando en el movimiento agitado de su desordenado cabello, una promesa que no cumpliría. No porque no quisiera (bueno, en parte sí), sino porque él no iba a practicar un arte que sabía, se le daba incluso peor que la Transformación y Pociones en conjunto. ¡Era ridículo! Además, Voldemort había aprendido que meterse en su mente era tan peligroso como luchar contra imposibles. Cómodamente, podía considerarse a salvo…de forma relativa.

Pero claro, el resto no tenía porqué saber de esos pequeños detalles.

Aquella escena se dilató un poco más, gestándose básicamente en miradas y comentarios mordaces con respecto a la alerta permanente y al cuidado en todo momento, porque, claro está, los psicópatas asesinos sediento de sangre y dominio mundial, se encuentran escondidos en las partes más inesperadas del mundo. Como —en el caso de Harry— detrás de la ducha o debajo de la cama, esperando ese momento de distracción perfecta para atacarlo y mínimo, decapitarlo brutalmente, regando su sangre por la habitación de una manera fabulosa. Y muy, muy, muy cruel. Eso, por lo menos, iba medianamente de acuerdo con el planteamiento de Moody.

Harry soportó bastante bien todos esos minutos de charla, haciendo uno que otro comentario al respecto y sonriéndose para sus adentros, sabiendo la probalidad improbable de los escenarios tan…pintorescos que le estaban siendo descritos.

Moody, después de todo ello, dio otro recorrido al perímetro con su ojo mágico y tosió.

—Ahora, Potter; esto es para ti —dijo mientras se sacaba un sobre del bolsillo y se lo entregaba.

Harry, sintiendo un poco de surrealismo en la situación, tanto por la escena como por el corte tan súbito de la anterior, miró unos segundos el sobre de color café claro que no tenía nada escrito en él. Sintiendo una pelota de nerviosismo devorar su estómago con alarmante velocidad,

—Esto…Oh, no. Yo no…_Mierda_.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Tanto tiempo sin aparecer...de verdad lo siento muchísimo. Pero entre que tuve algunos problemas para sacar el capítulo y las clases son todas unas bastardas chupa-vida, todo se extendió más de lo que tenía previsto. Ha sido tanto que ni siquiera he podido sentarme a leer los fics que sigo. Si, increíble... En fin, pero lo importante es que logré terminar y espero que aún quede gente siguiéndome... De todos modos, que sepan que este fic no lo dejaré botado, sin importar cuánto me demore en actualizar, lo terminaré~.

Hum, sobre el capítulo no tengo mucho que comentar, sólo que es bastante corto, porque es algo así como una transición al siguiente episodio que volverá la vida de Harry aún más mierda de lo que es~. Gran gatillante de eso es la carta que recibió :3.

Eso sí, el siguiente es muchísimo más largo que esto, tengo un poco menos de la mitad hecho y sobrepasa este xD.

Creo que no tengo nada más que añadir, salvo que alabar su paciencia, ustedes, son personas maravillosas ;3;.

Nos vemos pronto~. (Haré lo mejor de mí para cumplir esto, oh sí).

¡Gracias por leer!

_¿Review :3?_


	7. Chapter 7

**·Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling todavía :´c.

* * *

><p><strong>· <strong>

**Capítulo 7: Ningún bien presente.**

**· **

* * *

><p>Voldemort podría decir que el transcurso de su vida estaba mejorando notablemente: sus nuevos planes de ataque iban viento en popa, pronto iniciaría a nuevos Mortífagos dentro de su maravillosa empresa, la Orden del Fénix no era más que un molesto dolor que cabeza que podría irse con una simple poción calmante… Y la guinda de su pastel personal, el último punto que hacía que por fin su vida estuviera tomando un buen rumbo ese verano: Los mensajes que se enviaba con Potter estaban obteniendo resultados espléndidos, tanto, que a veces él mismo dudaba que fueran reales y se sentía, ligeramente empujado, a comenzar a considerar la locura que tanto le atribuyen poseer; es decir, incluso a él en toda su magnificencia le intrigaba y quizá, tal vez, posiblemente, en el interior de su ser estuviera teniendo un poquito —¡un minúsculo! — punto de miedo por estar teniendo al fin las cosas en su completo control y a su disposición. Sin siquiera presentar el más mínimo índice de error o síntoma de trampa destructiva.<p>

Tal y como debería haber sido desde el momento que se convirtió en el poderoso y temible Señor Oscuro que es ahora, claro está.

El mayor ejemplo que tenía de lo último se encontraba representado en la última carta que había recibido de su joven enemigo y que aún tenía en sus manos. Sonrió. La manera en que Potter hablaba de los sueños que él tan bondadosamente le entregó para sembrar ciertas dudas y cuestionamientos en su desordenada cabeza, mostraba perfectamente bien de sus habilidades manipuladoras y siempre era un aire fresco recordar que aún no las había perdido. Interiormente estaba seguro que lo que estaba haciendo resultaría; sólo tenía que tener paciencia y él se encontraba más que acostumbrado a lidiar con ella. Trece años como un no-cuerpo flotante ayudaba mucho en eso, realmente. También lo hacía el tener que soportar a un séquito de seguidores que a veces le hacían dudar de su lealtad y claro está, un adolescente destinado a "derrotarte" y que a veces se volvía tan difícil de intentar de matar como él mismo.

Si no fuera porque simplemente era imposible, Voldemort pensaría que Harry había encontrado una manera de volverse inmortal como él, rió cuando la idea se asomó en su cabeza. Eso ocurriría cuando Dumbledore resultara ser un mago oscuro como él. Si claro… Sacudió la cabeza y sintiéndose con el humor suficiente como para dar una relectura a la carta del muchacho, la tomó y comenzó a leer.

Sin ser consciente, con el rostro indescifrable pero con una sensación interna que podría definirse como algo cercano, en cierta medida, a la alegría, leyó el principio de la carta, aquella donde con una desfachatez asombrosa, Potter le hablaba respecto a los sueños que le ha provocado y las reacciones que aquellos han tenido. Su proyecto de alegría interna evolucionó en uno de satisfacción, tanto por la forma en que el muchacho se refería a las cosas, como se notaba en ellos que realmente le afectó y también, al lenguaje que sin necesidad de ser soez, rozaba la falta de respeto de una manera asombrosa.

_Pst. Como si mi mente fuera un patio de entretenimiento público, maravilloso, ¿no crees?_ —releyó, casi palpando la indignación del joven mago— _No sé qué es lo que piensa la gente al respecto de esto. Primero ese molesto Señor Oscuro con sus sueños detestables y a veces Snape con sus intromisiones mentales. Al menos me pude librar del segundo por las peleas que hemos tenido —qué, déjame decirte, rozaban lo dramático— y ahora me deja en paz. Pero el Señor Oscuro sigue golpeándome la espinilla. Pero no te preocupes mi querido amigo _—si, Voldemort también se atragantó un poco—,_ pronto me libraré de él y podré dormir en paz una noche._

_Pero, ¿sabes qué? Es muy raro y me he estado preguntando cosas… ¿Podrá tener razón? Porque es cierto, hay cosas que no se deberían hacer y realmente pienso que…no sé, quizás…_

Voldemort intentó de nuevo leer lo que seguía a aquella declaración, pero le fue imposible, las palabras estaban tachadas y la tinta impedía leer con claridad. Aún así, quiso pensar que lo que Potter quería decir era algo como "quizás tenga razón".

Rió ligeramente ante la posibilidad.

No era tonto, sabía que una sola carta y un sueño real no harían más que asustar al muchacho y si tenía suerte, dejarlo sin dormir algunas noches. Pero no era suficiente. Si él quería un cambio real tendría que seguir trabajando en sus métodos. Tenía tiempo para ello, por supuesto y podría juntar aquel plan con los que ya tenía respecto a sus fieles seguidores metiéndose al interior de Hogwarts en el año escolar que se acercaba cada vez más. Oh, sería tan poéticamente hermoso ver aquello, ¡si era capaz de visualizarlo! Harry Potter por un lado, cayendo bajo su trampa e involucrándose cada vez más en dudas que nunca antes se había planteado y por el otro, la misión de Draco Malfoy en la escuela para destruir a Dumbledore. ¡Era tan hermoso! Y quién sabe, si trabajaba bien sus movimientos o lo apresuraba un poco, podría darse incluso la oportunidad de unir ambos planes y hacerlos uno solo. Hum, la delicia de sólo pensarlo…

La idea de que Potter, estuviera ayudándolo a destruir su propio lado, trabajando en conjunto con aquellos que consideraba sus enemigos, no dejaba de causarle una alegría maquiavélicamente inmersa a su inexistente corazón.

Era una idea perfecta que él ya tenía pronosticada con un final aún más hermoso. Con aquel plan que germinó su mente y éste minuto se regodeaba de su resultado. Ya tenía el fin de todo, enmarcado en la destrucción del muchacho, sólo tenía que seguir trabajando tal como estaba y podría verlo pronto terminado.

Con aquello en mente, terminó de releer el escrito, aunque lo último simplemente eran palabrerías respecto al aburrimiento que el muchacho tenía y la forma en que cartearte con él le ayudaba a palear aquello. Resopló. Ese muchacho era increíble, ¡tratarlo de aquella manera a él! Sin embargo, por increíble que pareciera, le agradaba —¡No gustarle, no, eso no! — sentir el sarcasmo, el humor negro y quizás la leve diversión que emanaba el pergamino. La razón se debía a que hace muchísimo tiempo que no se permitía recibir semejantes respuestas, sus seguidores le temían y los diálogos que tenía con Dumbledore no tenían la emoción del correo.

Voldemort sabía, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, que independientemente del motivo porque él seguía manteniendo el correo con Potter, disfrutaba de él por la nueva movilidad que le traía a su vida (acalló el susurro de su consciencia que le decía que lo mismo ocurría con el chico). Era entretenido, ya lo había aceptado hace mucho. Pero eso no quitaba todo lo demás, naturalmente. Él tenía un objetivo y no lo iba a perder solo por unos instantes de diversión y agrado.

Aún así, había algo que seguía molestándolo…

—Con qué amigos, ¿Eh, Potter? —susurró a la nada, mientras doblaba el sobre, se ponía de pie y lo guardaba en la gaveta, donde tenía pulcramente doblabas las otras cartas del muchacho—. _Amigos._

Saboreó la palabra a medida que una extraña e indescifrable sonrisa le recorría el rostro y emociones desconocidas nublaban su corazón.

* * *

><p>Muchísimo antes, a kilómetros de allí, Harry miraba con un ligero temblor de manos la carta que Moody le había entregado. Tragó saliva y asomó la vista por la carta que Severus Snape le mandaba. De todo el correo que había pensado recibir…<p>

Oh, de acuerdo, él ahora sabía internamente que podría recibir correo de cualquiera, pero esto sinceramente superaba todas las expectativas que tenía en mente. Todas. Bueno, el asunto de Voldemort también, pero ya estaba acostumbrado, quizás la diferencia era esa. Realmente no estaba seguro.

—¿Qué sucede, Potter? —preguntó Moody con una desagradable sonrisa.

Harry tomó el pergamino y lo estiró desde las puntas, tensándolo tanto que podría partirse en dos. Leyó la carta de Snape con una mueca.

_Potter:_

Usted volverá a tener las clases de Oclumancia conmigo, en las vacaciones. Esto simplemente es un recordatorio que debería preparar su mente sino desea que tragedias controlables vuelvan a ocurrir.

Severus Snape.

La escueta carta fue suficiente para hacerlo querer quemar la casa o matar algo, con urgencia. Preferentemente profesores de cabello negro y grasiento. Sin embargo, con una renovaba rabia que no experimentaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo, intentó contenerse sin poder evitar uno que otro ligero temblor emocional mientras miraba a Moody y le relataba a grandes rasgos, la carta.

—Snape sabe lo que hace y deberías hacerle caso —opinó—. Bien, Potter. No me queda nada más que advertirte que tengas cuidado. Y recuerda mis advertencias.

Dicho eso, procedió a irse. El taconeo de la pata de palo desapareciendo con monstruosa suavidad por la escalera.

Harry, lo único que podía pensar con la extraña sensación circulando por su piel, era que Moody sabía, de alguna forma que el destinatario de sus mensajes era de todo, menos un Hufflepuff.

Se arrojó en la cama con aire de pesadumbre, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir y la cantidad de cosas increíble que volvieron a rellenar su vida en un tiempo tan malditamente corto.

Sin embargo, lo que más le causaba molestia, era lo de Snape. ¡Él ya tenía su mente protegida! No de la forma que todos creían, claro, pero protegida al fin y al cabo y eso era lo importante ¿no? Si Voldemort ya sabía que meterse a su cabeza no funcionaba y los sueños aunque odiosamente asquerosos, molestos y detestables en toda su extensión, no le hacían tanto daño. O al menos eso quería creer.

Sentía que Voldemort quería decirle algo, pero no estaba seguro qué.

—Me pregunto qué pensará nuestro querido Señor Oscuro de todo esto, Hedwig —dijo mirando a su ave, que se había posado hace un rato en la cabecera de la cama—. Quizás podría pedirle que torture a Snape un rato por mí…

Se entretuvo en ese pensamiento unos momentos, en parte escandalizado por decir nuestro y querido en la misma frase que Señor Oscuro; en parte divertido con la idea de contarle aquello al hombre. Mínimo, le sacaba unas cuantas canas en la calva. Además, sentía que darle denominaciones absurdas y odiosas ya no iba, no pegaba tan bien como antes ¡ni siquiera su lengua era capaz de darle el odio de antaño! Claro, lo despreciaba y quería verlo muerto y bailar sobre su tumba una macabra danza de la victoria cuando lo derrotara. Todo eso, pero por algún motivo, tratarlo con adjetivos repletos de odio y aborrecimiento incluso en sus pensamientos, había perdido la chispa.

De alguna manera, ahora le parecía más divertido y apropiado llamarlo querido o amigo, con la voz o la tinta dependiendo el caso,repleto de sarcasmo e ironía.

Días normales pasaron y sin darse cuenta, entre una carta más que recibió de Voldemort, ya estaba a quince de julio. Ociosamente, el muchacho volvió a releer la carta que se moría por responder, pero que, al fin, cayendo presa de su sentido de autoconservación que parecía desarrollarse sólo cuando su vida corría destinos inciertos, se abstuvo de si quiera, comenzar a pensar en cómo responderla.

Bueno, que Moody volviera a visitarlo y asegurarse de que él no pudiera enviar nada, podría tener mucho que ver. El ex-auror, que ahora había pasado a engrosar la larga lista de bastardos en su vida, se atrevió a hacer real lo que había dicho la primera vez que se vieron. Y él más encima le dio razones para ello, desobedeciéndole.

A Harry se le acabaron entonces las groserías. Tanto mágicas como muggles.

Fue al día siguiente, ese que pensó que sería aburridísimo a más no poder (Oh, sus dos primeras semanas de vacaciones regresando en gloria y majestad…), cuando recibió un correo que nunca, en su corta existencia, esperó tener (contando entre lo que esperaba —al menos ahora— el correo del Señor Oscuro e incluso el de Snape): una carta del mismísimo Albus Dumbledore.

Harry, de todas formas y quizás aún preso de su propia paranoia, dejó la carta de Dumbledore en el escritorio durante dos días, no sintiéndose capaz de leerla. Era ridículo e incluso él sentía que estaba actuando como un adolescente imbécil, pero no podía evitarlo; había estado durante tanto tiempo carteándose con Voldemort, el sinónimo de Diablo y Herejía que hacía a los niños pequeños temer por sus vidas, que no se sentía con el derecho suficiente como para leer una carta de su director; el opositor más fuerte de la persona con la que lentamente, fue estableciendo comunicación.

Comunicación que siempre alegraba sus días.

No, no, definitivamente él no tenía la moral suficiente como para ahora, leer a Dumbledore. Y eso que su sentido de moralidad estaba bastante manoseado, por decir lo menos.

De todos modos, si no hubiera elegido justamente ese momento para actuar como el noble Gryffindor lleno de valores que hacía que las mujeres puras se desmayasen a sus pies, se hubiera ahorrado una cantidad de problemas tan grandes, que sus amigos estarían orgullosos por su buen juicio.

Pero él era Harry. Y Harry nunca hacía esas cosas.

Fue en ese tren de pensamiento que inundó sus lentos días, que fue sorprendido por el toque en la puerta principal de su casa una tarde. Visita, para variar, que tampoco esperaba.

Los gritos de su primo abajo, llamándolo con temor y horror, le hicieron dejar de leer aburridamente el libro de Defensa de sexto año y bajar la escalera con la curiosidad haciéndole mella en el cuerpo.

De todas formas, nada lo hubiera preparado lo suficiente para lo siguiente.

—Buenas tardes, Harry.

El muchacho se tensó, en el último escalón de la escalera y vio como la persona que menos quería ver en ese minuto, estaba allí; sonriéndole con ojos tan brillante, que casi se quedó ciego.

Oh, santísima mierda; pensó, ante de contener la respiración y formar una sonrisa forzada. Demasiado sorprendido, en realidad, para esbozar algo con sentimiento.

—Hola, profesor Dumbledore.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Ta-dá 8D.

Es curioso...revisando esto, lo terminé haciendo de nuevo y se acortó muchísimo, pero me gusta más como quedó ahora que la primera vez. Al menos, ahora realmente avanzan las cosas y tanto Harry como Voldemort se aprecian un poco más de formas que no deberían hacerlo. El problema...es que Dumbledore les complicará las cosas~~.

No es importante, pero durante la semana estaré modificando los capítulos, tanto en dedazos como en ciertas fechas que un lector muy amable me señaló que estaban algo enredadas (¡Gracias xXxMartelxXx!). No afectan a la trama, así que no será necesario estar subiéndolos de nuevo o algo así, simplemente confundían las cosas. Así que si realmente alguien se confundió al respecto, les pido mis disculpas, no me había fijado. Ahora todo estará corregido :3.

Increíblemente no tengo nada que decir, así que será la nota más corta que haya hecho.

Nos vemos pronto gente :D. ¡Gracias, como siempre por leer!

Y ya saben, si me comentan, me alientan a escribir más rápido 83.

¡Suerte~!


	8. Chapter 8

Gracias por su infinita paciencia, rly. C:

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Capítulo 8: Traslados inesperados.**

****·****

* * *

><p>El saludo pareció seguir varios segundos, rebotando en el aire, burlándose de la cara de idiota que Harry puso al ver a Dumbledore en la puerta de su casa, con su cara afable, con el brillo enceguecedor de sus ropas y sus ojos. Por un momento ilógico, tuvo el impulso de tirarse al piso, rodar y reírse hasta que se le acabara el aire de los pulmones.<p>

Oh no, los signos de la locura ya se estaban presentando. ¡Debería de tener más cuidado!

Torpemente, hizo entrar al profesor, invitándolo a una casa que no era suya y tratando de lucir como un buen anfitrión a medida que se preguntaba la razón de la visita del director. Cuánto se odió en ese minuto por no haberse dignado a actuar como un Gryfffindor imprudente y haber leído la carta, seguramente si así hubiera sido no estaría en estos problemas ni pensando cosas que le hacían, más que nunca, correr agitando los brazos y huir a la Antártida inmediatamente. Entre todas las cosas que corrían, como una manada de hipogrifos salvajes sobre su cabeza, pensaba que quizás habían descubierto su comunicación con Voldemort, que venían a hablarle de las odiosas clases de Oclumancia, que quizás era momento de enfrentar su destino en una épica batalla en Hogwarts o que iba a ser castigado, de por vida, a fregar los pasillos del colegio con su cepillo de dientes por haberse permitido escribir a su enemigo en lugar de dedicar todas esas horas a odiarlo en un amargo silencio por haber estado destruyendo su vida desde que tenía un año.

Tantas posibilidades y él allí comportándose tan idiota.

Dudley, por fortuna, había desaparecido, seguramente armando una barricada en su habitación para protegerse de los terribles magos que ahora estaban sentándose cómodamente en los sillones de la sala. Harry, nervioso, comenzó a jugar con el pie, moviéndolo de un lado a otro sin saber qué decir, aún pensando en lo inverosímil de la situación que se estaba desarrollando frete a él.

Por suerte, el director era lo suficientemente conversador por los dos y comenzó a hablar antes de que el silencio le volviera más loco aún:

—Entonces, Harry. He oído que has conocido a un nuevo amigo…

¡Tenía que comenzar con eso!_ Eso_. Y más encima colocar esa cara risueña que a Harry —inexplicablemente— le provocó un sonrojo. No lo suficiente para parecer el pelo de Ron, pero lo bastante para ser notado, sin embargo, el director no dijo nada al respecto. No es que hiciera falta tampoco, la forma absolutamente pícara en que entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió radiante ante la absurda reacción fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

—Eh… sí señor —dijo y tosió para cubrir con la mano el ridículo rojo de sus mejillas—. Un amigo del AD, un Hufflepuff. Es bastante agradable, ¡podemos hablar durante horas de temas irrelevantes! Y ha sido una entretención increíble estos días…

Guardó silencio, atragantado al impresionarse con la sinceridad de sus palabras. Se mordió la parte interna del labio, en un gesto nervioso. ¿Por qué hablaba así de Voldemort? O sea, tampoco era que podía ir y decirle al director "_bueno, no es un amigo. Es el Señor Oscuro. Es un hijo de puta que me pasa insultando, pero es entretenido; este último tiempo ha pasado volando…_". No podía y condenarse a sí mismo a quizá qué tipo de vida por prácticamente, violar todas las reglas aplicadas a su protección; pero de allí a decir que Voldemort _era un tipo agradable_ había un camino muy, muy largo. Infinito, en realidad.

Era oficial, él estaba loco. Completa y desquicidamente loco. Y no sabía si su locura se debía por el tener que obligadamente ocultar a Voldemort entre sus palabras o la manera en que lo estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de su inminente pérdida de razón, pues simplemente le miró con —si es humanamente posible— los ojos más brillantes y una sonrisa que como siempre, parecía saber más de lo que debería, como si ni siquiera Harry mismo fuera completamente conocedor de lo que estaba diciendo. Bueno, al menos dentro de su demencia era capaz de reconocer que era un beneficio que el director parecía satisfecho y al parecer la identidad de su misterioso amigo iba a seguir en secreto por alguna razón inexplicable. Podía inventar cosas a Remus, pero decirle al hombre que conoce todos los nombres de Hogwarts era imposible. Algo, era algo, por lo menos.

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando pero ya estaba resignado a seguir la corriente al mar de la vida.

Pero, a pesar de la evidente satisfacción de Dumbledore respecto a su nuevo "amigo", Harry no puedo evitar el ya tan conocido discurso o palabrería que le advertía de las precauciones que debería de tomar y que si él no podía enviarle cartas a sus amigos reales era por algo, para evitar riesgo y por ello, era lógico que Harry tendría que obedecer, a pesar que el profesor reconoció la brillante manera de pasar por el vacío legal que el propio hechizo permitía al no tener contacto con amigos pero si con desconocidos. Harry, después de aquella mención se sintió ligeramente rebelde por ser capaz de ingeniárselas y hacer lo que quería. ¡Bendito el momento en el que se le ocurrió la idea!

—A pesar de que debió haber sido divertido; esto tiene que terminar, Harry —advirtió nuevamente, mirando al muchacho con severidad. Aunque una suave sonrisa, pícara, seguía adornando su rostro y Harry por alguna razón no terminó de tomárselo completamente enserio. Quizás era culpa de su repentina rebeldía adolescente.

—Sí, señor —respondió de todas maneras, intentando parecer todo lo buen muchacho que supuestamente era.

Harry no tenía duda que iban a asegurarse que no pudiera mandar a su lechuza a ninguna parte. Vagamente, pensó que debería abrazar su lado muggle y utilizar el servicio de correo como la gente normal; el único inconveniente era que no tenía la dirección de Voldemort. O de sus amigos, dado el caso. Pero estaba seguro que iba a buscar una forma; después de todo, las protecciones solamente estaban en la casa y él perfectamente podría coordinarse con Hedwig —Merlín bendijera la inteligencia de su mascota— para reunirse con él lejos de los ojos vigilantes de la Orden y seguir enviando su preciado correo.

No era una mala idea, pensó encogiéndose mentalmente de hombros y ocultando una sonrisa.

(_Definitivamente el sabroso y regocijante sentimiento de rebeldía que le estaba inundando se le subió a la cabeza_).

Apenas terminó aquella ingeniosa idea de cruzar por su cabeza, una punzada de molestia le azotó, dándose recién cuenta del rumbo de sus pensamientos; él no debería, sin duda alguna, estar utilizando el cerebro para planear la manera de enviar correo a su enemigo, no importa lo deliciosamente perfecto que sonaban los planes en su cabeza; en su lugar, debería estar quemando neuronas buscando la manera de destruirlo, ideando planes locos y peligrosos, completamente mortales para desaparecer la vida del Lord y después hacer su baile de la victoria sobre su serpentino cadáver.

Estaba bien tener diversión y hacer que el tiempo no pasara tan lento que hasta una tortuga se aburriría y moriría; pero al punto que estaba llegando era demasiado lejos; aun habiendo admitido momentos atrás su extraña locura; incluso considerando eso esto no estaba bien, no importa por dónde lo viera.

¡Era como si a él, a Harry Potter, el Niño-que-Vivió, le gustara estar en aquella situación con Voldemort! ¡Completamente absurdo! A él no le gustaba. NO. Una cosa era la entretención y el ligero agrado de tener una persona con quién hablar y charlar extrañamente (insultarse también), pero definitivamente no el gusto. Primero se arrancaría la lengua y se sacaría los ojos con una cuchara antes de pensar en admitir aquello como una posibilidad. No era gusto, absolutamente y en el caso hipotético que así fuera, si dijera, por un momento que le gustara... Bueno, no podría llegar a la misma respuesta, pues no era tanto como eso, más bien algo más bajo.

Si tuviera un sinónimo lo suficientemente bueno para definirlo, lo pondría.

…Quizás si le gustaba, un poquito. No mucho. Sólo que no sabía que expresión darle a ello; simplemente por ello, podría aceptar decir —únicamente en sus pensamientos, claro está— que le gustaba todo el asunto.

Merlín, debería pensar en comprarse un diccionario, o algo. Sería el único medio por el cual podría negar lo suficiente que le estaba cogiendo cariño a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tal vez por la forma en que lentamente, sin darse cuenta formó una sonrisa en el rostro, el director le preguntó si le ocurría algo y que fuera lo que fuera, podría contar. Harry pensó que quizá no estaría mal realmente expresar un poco de lo que estaba sintiendo, un poco de lo que le estaba pasando; si bien no era algo incre

—No, señor —dijo negando con suavidad, poniendo toda la convicción que tenía—. Sólo…Sólo pensaba que escribir a personas que antes no conocía, es toda una experiencia.

No era mentira, si se ponía riguroso solo estaba diciendo parte de la verdad. Y realmente, cuando lo expresó en voz alta, se sintió mejor. Tenía que decirle a alguien lo que estaba pasando y tal vez ese era el momento perfecto para expresar un poco de lo que estaba sintiendo, después de todo, él nunca fue bueno mintiendo, mucho menos ocultando cosas y si se conocía tan bien como lo hacía, pronto iba a estallar.

Conociendo su suerte cósmica ese estallido no iba a ser en el mejor momento.

Por lo tanto, decir, en parte, lo que le estaba pasando, fue sumamente liberador. Harry no sabía con exactitud si se debía a eso de que al reconocer algo en voz alta te hace aceptarlo también a ti mismo, pero fuera como fuera, sentía un peso extra que no sabía que tenía, liberándose de su espalda.

Experiencias extrañas, para variar.

—Lo es, Harry. Con las debidas precauciones podemos encontrar cosas inesperadas en desconocidos—comentó Dumbledore, sonriéndole con afabilidad y distrayendo a Harry de sus pensamientos—. Encontré un amor inesperado en un muy querido amigo mío mediante ese método.

Rió y Harry sonrió a su vez, porque si antes se sentía bien ahora simplemente se sentía más allá de lo que la palabra fenomenal es capaz de describir. Incluso sabiendo que el mago frente a él seguramente sospechaba que no le había dicho todo, no se sentía culpable por contar parte de la verdad; pues fueron las palabras que llegaron en respuesta las que le dieron la sensación extra —de afuera, algo que necesitaba sin duda— que lo que comenzó a formar con Voldemort —la mierda que fuera que tuvieran— estaba _bien_.

Era reconfortarte. Muy reconfortante.

(_E incluso por un momento Harry se olvidó del enojo con Dumbledore, de la rabia insensata que en parte, había sido originaria a su situación actual. Por un momento, él se sintió conectado con el profesor, que no dejaba de sonreírle, como si entendiera de verdad lo que estaba pasando, aún sin saber ni la mitad de las cosas_).

Un pequeño y breve silencio incómodo se instaló entre ellos y fue allí donde Harry recordó que el director no habría venido únicamente a hablar de sus travesuras a mitad del verano. La emoción agradable que inesperadamente se había asentado en él desapareció de golpe. Unas cuantas groserías pasaron por su cabeza, felicitándolo por la estupidez de no haber leído correo que debió de haber sido importante; después de todo, Dumbledore no le escribiría sólo para ayudar a calmar su consciencia y terminar decidiendo que su correo con Voldemort estaba bien. Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría, de hecho.

Incómodo, se removió en su asiento y puso la mejor cara de espera que era capaz de crear, dando así la ilusión que estaba aguardando a que el tema central de la reunión se llevara a cabo.

Si sus dotes de actor estaban mejorando o no, no le era posible saber, pero de todas formas el mago más viejo tomó la palabra; preguntándole al respecto de la carta que Snape le envió, Harry arrugando la nariz con disgusto, expresó su desagrado y subscrito en su tono estaba el desprecio y la consideración de lo estúpida que era la idea de retomar las clases de Oclumancia.

—Señor, francamente no creo que sea buena idea —comenzó con suavidad, buscando la manera de sonar convincente y no como un niño caprichoso. El profesor lo miró con aquella expresión exasperante que colocaba cada vez que daba sus argumentos y estos, de una manera u otra terminarían siendo inválidos. Aún así, continuó—. Las clases anteriores no funcionaron y dudo que Voldemort vuelva a meterse en mi mente. La posesión en el Ministerio debe de haber sido suficiente para evitarlo de por vida.

Trató de ignorar la punzada de desagradables sentimientos que le embargó al dar sus argumentos. Quería que el profesor entendiera que era prácticamente imposible que él y Snape estuvieran juntos en un mismo lugar sin intentar matarse o tirar tarros de cucarachas entre ellos; era francamente peligroso para todo aquel que estuviera cercano a ellos.

—Es probable que Voldemort no lo intente mi muchacho —respondió Dumbledore con una sonrisa, concediéndole la razón de su razonamiento—. Sin embargo nadie dice que el resto de los Mortífagos no trate de penetrar en tu mente.

Harry le otorgó la razón, en realidad ni siquiera se le había ocurrido pensar en alguien más que Voldemort invadiendo su privacidad.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿tiene que ser Snape?

—Es el único capacitado para hacerlo mi niño —Harry le miró expresando sin palabras una pregunta similar que había hecho antes. El profesor le miró sin dejar de sonreír—. Lo haría yo, pero ya tengo pensado darte unas clases especiales.

Harry iba a seguir argumentando en contra, pero lo último que dijo el profesor lo distrajo completamente de cualquier excusa que estuviera formando en su mente. Ligeramente exaltado por la información, esperó a que el director continuara. Lo de Snape pareciera haberse evaporado de su mente ante la nueva perspectiva que parecía avecinarse.

—¿C-Clases, señor?

—Exacto, Harry. Creo que ya es hora de que te enteres de ciertos misterios que conciernen a Voldemort.

Y entonces, una extraña emoción se manifestó en Harry. Una especie de ansiedad, su mente pensando únicamente en que no podía esperar a que llegaran esas misteriosas clases para conocer a Voldemort. Muy raro, el querer saber sobre él y estaba seguro, horrorosamente seguro que esa necesidad de conocer detalles sobre el Señor Oscuro no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con la intención real de las clases que Dumbledore iba a darle.

_¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

—¿Cómo cuáles? —Preguntó antes de darse cuenta realmente que lo estaba haciendo.

—No tendría sentido arruinar la sorpresa ahora. Sin embargo, sólo podré darte esas clases si vas a las del profesor Snape —advirtió y un deje de severidad se filtró por sus brillantes ojos—. Veremos información de vital importancia y necesito que tu mente esté protegida contra cualquier peligro, Harry.

La emoción dulce que se había expandido por su ser, la esperanza y el anhelo extraño de conocer cosas vitales de Voldemort se evaporó. ¡Vil chantaje! Con el riesgo de que un tic nada conveniente apareciera sobre su ojo derecho, suspiró y gruñó algo inentendible. ¿No podría conocer más sobre Voldemort sino enfrentaba a Snape? Joder con su vida, realmente.

Nada podía ser fácil para él, ¿cierto? Esto ya estaba en el colmo de lo frustrante.

—Supongo, que podré tomar las clases —admitió finalmente, de mala gana, sabiendo que no tenía una opción real de elegir.

Ante su declaración la cara de Dumbledore pareció iluminarse como si todos los días fueran Navidad.

—¡Excelente decisión mi niño! —Exclamó como si no fuera obvia la elección que Harry tendría que tomar—. Ahora, pasando a asuntos menos preocupantes y decisivos, tengo una buena noticia para ti; después de cumplir con nuestra misión el día de hoy, podrás ir a casa de los Weasley. Y antes de que nos vayamos, tengo que preguntarte algo importante.

Su expresión se volvió un poco más severa y Harry inconscientemente se sentó más recto, sumándose a sus caóticas emociones la preocupación, que parecía escalar rápidamente entre la montaña de ansiedad, miedo y extrañeza que le embargó desde que el profesor llegó. Por un segundo pensó que era extraño que no hubiera explotado como una bomba.

Dumbledore, efectivamente, le habló de algo importante (y Harry pensó que era parte de un efecto dramático, la punta culmine de la conversación inquietante), le preguntó al respecto de sus amigos y si ellos conocían el contenido de la profecía; ante su negativa le aconsejó que les dijera, que tenían derecho a saber porque eran sus amigos y para finalizar le advirtió de las extremas seguridades que serían utilizadas en la casa de los Weasley durante su estancia. Harry no lo tomó a mal, pero si estaba bastante incómodo al respecto de todo. Especialmente aquello que tenía relación directa con la profecía.

Era como si de un día para otro tuviera que revelar sus secretos y temores. Dumbledore no parecía afectado y buscó tranquilizarlo durante un rato. Funcionó relativamente bien, quizá aquello debiéndose a la inestabilidad que tenían su interior ligeramente mareado, como si en aquel minuto fuera a descompensarse a medida que cualquier cosa que le dijeran no le afectara. Así de extraño se sentía.

Fue un alivio que tuviera que ir a buscar sus cosas a su habitación, aún más el hecho de tener que guardar todo en el baúl.

Era, entre comillas, la mejor excusa para intentar pensar un poco.

Mientras subió las escaleras para arreglarlo todo, intentó no ahogarse con la pelota de emociones que le recorrían frente a todas las noticias que la visita del profesor le reveló. Sin duda la más preocupante de todas —incluso ante el hecho de revelar su trágico destino de héroe griego a sus mejores amigos—; era su ansiedad frente a las clases del profesor Dumbledore y eso terminaba desencadenando todas las demás, sus clases con Snape, la profecía…Y aunque no tenía relación alguna con esos eventos en particular, estaba el hecho de irse de la casa de sus tíos e ir a la de Ron.

Era una de las pocas veces en la que él recordaba que ir donde su amigo iba a desencadenar tantas cosas.

Resulta que, aparte de librarse de la indeseable familia que tenía y poder vivir ese pedacito de verano que le hacía sentirse menos como un elfo doméstico de los Malfoy y más como un mago normal, significaba también que su aislamiento con el resto del mundo iba a llegar a su fin y por ende, su aburrimiento (los días en la casa de los Weasley después de todo son como un sueño); por eso, si no estaba aburrido, él ya no tendría la excusa de enviarle correo a Voldemort.

_Sabía_, reconoció mientras ausentemente echaba las cosas que tenía esparcidas por la habitación en su baúl, que no debería sentirse tan ¿cómo decirlo? _Mal_ por la posibilidad de no cartearse con su enemigo, pero había algo que realmente estaba equivocado en la opción de tener que dejar el intercambio de palabras. Quizás el equivocado era él —con su recién descubierta demencia no lo dudaba ni un segundo—, pero no podía evitarlo. Algo en su interior estaba decididamente en contra de no poder seguir carteándose.

(_Quizás esa pequeña parte de sí mismo que abajo le admitió sin querer realmente expresarle a Dumbledore que estaba bien con lo que hacía)._

Se mordió el labio y lo más silencioso que pudo le reveló sus temores a Hedwig, quién le miraba con curiosidad al verle echar todo en el baúl. Su lechuza, de todas formas, parecía estar de acuerdo con él, porque la idea de no seguir enviando correo le desagradaba. O al menos eso supuso al oír el chillido de molestia y ver la mirada de desprecio que le dirigió.

—De todas formas, Hedwig, le enviaré otra carta —hizo una mueca y encestó con satisfacción un par de calcetines en el lado de la ropa de su baúl—. No quiero parecer un maleducado al cortar todo de la nada y darle la excusa de una tortura extra cuando nuestra épica batalla final llegue.

Su lechuza, naturalmente, pareció encantada con la idea.

—Sabía que me aprobarías, hermosa —elogió mientras se colocaba a gatas y sacaba sus pertenencias más importantes debajo de la tabla suelta. Un fajo de sobres seguí allí enrollado; se aseguró de envolverlos lo más discretamente posible, sabía que sería extraño que alguien se metiera en su baúl, pero ante las posibilidades prefería tener las cartas del Lord bien escondidas. Las guardó entre el montón de libros del año pasado y se dedicó a examinar debajo de la cama, por si quedaba algo olvidado. Satisfecho, se irguió y se sentó unos segundos en el suelo antes de ponerse de pie—. Creo que lo tengo todo listo. Deja revisar el armario, de todas formas.

Él no quiso reconocer que el mismo entusiasmo de su mascota le embargó. Además, enviar otra carta explicando su situación o parte de ella le daba el pretexto adecuado para seguir estableciendo comunicación. Nadie decía que estando con la familia Weasley no significaba que no se aburriría en algún momento y de todos modos Hedwig necesitaría salir de vez en cuando para vivir esa divertida vida de lechuza que tenía y que él le vedaba tanto por su falta de amigos… y si eso no fuera poco, enviar una carta, al mismo Señor Oscuro desde un hogar opositor era un desafío absolutamente delicioso. Tanto por el hecho de enviar una carta desde allí como ingeniar el modo de poder enviarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Absolutamente perfecto.

Más animado revisó que todo estuviera en su lugar y comenzó a arrastrar su equipaje fuera de la habitación, disfrutando del dulce sabor a venganza que las marcas de su baúl dejaban en el brillante piso de la casa.

Dumbledore estaba abajo esperándole y asegurando que tenían todo listo comenzaron a partir. Harry gritó un adiós rápido a Dudley desde la base de la escalera y sonriendo, llevando todas sus preocupantes emociones al fondo de su mente, salieron de la casa.

—Entonces, Harry, nos vamos a una deliciosa aventura.

Harry tragó saliva al ver el brazo que le ofrecía y esa cosa de la Aparición le fue dicha.


	9. Chapter 9

**·**

**Capítulo 9: Hacerse cargo puede ser peligroso.**

****·****

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, todos los magos y brujas de Gran Bretaña deberían ir en masa a un psicólogo, psiquiatra, loquero o lo que sea a la vez y al mismo tiempo. ¡Absolutamente todos están dementes! Harry ya lo había sospechado desde hace mucho, casi seis años en aquel más que extravagante mundo te permiten darte una pequeña idea de cómo es la gente; pero nunca creyó que sería todo hasta este punto.<p>

O sea, es conveniente hacer una aclaración, él _ya se había_ enfrentado a la locura antes, pero era de esa locura desquiciada, la que tiene impopularidad como la de Voldemort o sus Mortífagos que nada más que destruirlo a él y conquistar el mundo es lo que ocupa sus mentes. Sin embargo, él no estaba preparado para el otro lado de la locura, la que enfrentó pocos minutos atrás, esa locura dónde no sabes si el tipo que tienes al frente es un puto genio o un maníaco que de un momento a otro va a saltarte encima y mutilarte con los dientes.

Francamente no sabía qué situación lo había impresionado más, si el intento de, eh, su nuevo profesor, Slughorn, por simular un ataque de los Mortífagos para no obtener el trabajo en el lugar más seguro en aquellos momentos, o sea, Hogwarts; o Dumbledore, por utilizarlo de aquella descarada manera para convencer al otro. Era tan extraño todo, una locura de proporciones épicas.

Era impresionante, si se miraba en perspectiva. Tenebrosamente impresionante, de hecho.

Y para variar, él había estado nuevamente en el medio sin hacer ni decir nada.

No es que tampoco hubiera querido hacerlo, de todas formas, no iba a opinar nada referente a la situación, aún le tenía algo de respeto a los mayores y con el tiempo ya había aprendido que al estar al lado de Dumbledore simplemente hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, le agradara o no la idea (además, no tenía ni el más remoto indicio de lo que estuvo haciendo, simplemente fue y lo hizo. Es todo). Y, de todas formas, él no se podía quejar de lo acontecido. No negaría que le gustó el conocer al fin a alguien que hablara de su madre (a pesar de que el profesor le desagradaba un poco), era de esos momentos hermosos y pequeños y preciosos donde esos detalles tan banales para otros significaban todo un mundo para él.

Fue bonito, de alguna forma. Sólo la parte de su madre claro está, el resto no.

En realidad, eso había sido lo único bueno hasta el momento, porque ahora seguía caminando con Dumbledore supuestamente en dirección donde los Weasley. Se sentía sumamente incómodo al lado del viejo profesor, debido a la situación recientemente ocurrida y a que no todos los días caminabas al lado de aquel mago tan peculiar. También, podría ser, que la culpa que había sentido en casa de los Dursley influyera un poco en su situación actual. No estaba seguro.

Sin embargo, tragó su incomodidad, haciendo una pregunta que desde que salió de la casa de sus tíos se moría por hacer:

—Señor, ¿dónde serán las clases con Snape?

Después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, se percató de lo imprudente que estaba siendo al hacer aquella pregunta en un lugar desconocido, donde estaba atardeciendo. Cualquiera podría escucharlo, a pesar que nadie estaba en las calles; pero eso no significaba ningún impedimento para un mago o Mortífago, en el peor de los casos. Harry hizo una mueca, aunque el profesor Dumbledore nunca pareció contrariado por su pregunta, de hecho, con la misma amabilidad de siempre, corrigió su pronunciación al añadir, el ya típico _"el profesor Snape, Harry", _como si fuera habitual que le preguntaran por sus profesores espías en lugares abiertos.

—Molly se ofreció a arreglar un cuarto para que ustedes trabajen. Ella está muy entusiasmada con tenerte todo lo posible bajo su ala, Harry. Fue imposible convencerla de ir a otro lugar para darles más espacio —dijo con una sonrisa, aparentemente divertido con la actitud de la señora Weasley. Harry, que ya conocía la fiereza de ella con respecto a la gente que quería, no podía dejar de pensar que si era divertido.

—Oh.

Fue todo un alivio, no quería admitir que tener clases espeluznantes con el terrible y odioso profesor se hacía menos pesado al saber que iba a estar en un lugar conocido y seguro. De pronto la perspectiva de las horrorosas clases de Oclumancia se vio un poco —mínimamente— mejor.

—Y ahora que mencionaste al profesor Snape, acabas de recordarme un asunto importante —continuó el profesor y agarró a Harry suavemente por un hombro, desviando el camino que estaban haciendo por una avenida vacía, a un más vacío callejón—. Sirius te dejó su hogar en su testamento y por ende, Kreacher, también es tuyo.

A veces, uno espera que las cosas te las digan por orden de prioridades. Que ciertos asuntos suelen ser muchísimo más importantes que otros y para Harry, eso último —que fue dicho directamente al grano, sin ningún titubeo ni entrada o palabras de consuelo—, estaba sin duda en lo más alto de su escala de importancia; quizá incluso más alto que el escabroso asunto de la profecía.

Hizo una mueca al pensar en Sirius — ¡dejó eso sí, atrás cualquier tipo de culpa! — y en el molesto elfo doméstico que no hacía más que generarle las ganas de agarrar su pequeño cuello y apretarlo hasta que sus ojos saltones de pelotas de tenis dejaran de tener ese tenebroso brillo horrendo. Automáticamente comunicó que no lo quería y estaba seguro que el sentimiento entre él y el elfo era más que mutuo, pero, para su fortuna desgraciada, Dumbledore le dijo que era suyo y que para evitar cualquier tipo de uso que otros parientes sedientos de necesidad de conocer sobre la Orden del Fénix usaran al elfo, Harry tendría que asumir el control de ese pequeño ser.

Fue así que, gruñendo en voz baja una maldición, invocó al elfo; pasando por alto otra vez que estaba haciendo cosas realmente peligrosas en un pueblo donde podría ser visto por cualquiera.

(_Igual, no negaba que era ligeramente adrenalínico. Quién más que él sabía disfrutar ese pequeño retorcijón de goce en las tripas al quebrantan conscientemente las normas establecidas_).

Dicho y hecho, cuando el pequeño elfo apareció frente a sus ojos, todo lo que había descrito segundos atrás revoloteó en su estómago con desagrado. Oh, cuánto detestaba a ese ser y éste, en aquel minuto no estaba exactamente ayudando a que su estima aumentara; al menos que estuvieran en un mundo al revés y decir frases _como "La ama Bellatrix es la única digna de todos mis servicios"_ funcionara para hacer que le agradara y no quisiera hacerle daño.

—Señor, realmente,_ realmente_, no lo quiero —casi suplicó, con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Dale una orden, Harry —dijo Dumbledore por toda respuesta.

Molesto, tanto por no ser escuchado como por tener que hacer algo de todas formas, hizo caso. Ordenó a Kreacher que se callara y éste, para su regocijo eterno — ¡en serio! Realmente no lo olvidaría nunca—, cerró la boca por arte de magia.

Amaba la magia. Realmente la amaba y la idolatraba con locura.

Su molestia desapareció, siendo a velocidad luz reemplazada por alegría al tener a Kreacher dispuesto a sus órdenes, como legítimo dueño del elfo. Aún así no lo quería. Dudaba que realmente alguien lo quisiera bajo su servicio. Pensó un poco al respecto, ¿dónde podría enviarlo? La idea de que fuera compañero de Dobby en Hogwarts, trabajando en las cocinas todo el día sin duda era deliciosa y maléfica y le daban ganas de reír como un villano; sin embargo, antes de lograr manifestar una opinión sobre ello, pensó en la familia Weasley y en lo numeroso que eran y las molestias que siempre se tomaban para atenderlo como si fuera parte de ellos.

También pensó que a la señora Weasley le vendría bien un poco de ayuda, para variar. ¿Y no le había dicho Ron lo mucho que a su mamá le gustaría un elfo doméstico que planchara? Quizás Kreacher no era tan simpático como Dobby, pero si le ordenara que sirviera bien en la casa de su mejor amigo, quizás podría ser útil.

—Hum, ¿señor? —Preguntó al darse cuenta que llevaba algunos minutos mirando a Kreacher sin decir nada—. Creo que tengo una idea sobre qué hacer con él.

—¿Cuál es, mi querido niño?

Y Harry sonrió con maldad, sus ojos brillando de aquella forma cuando sólo las ideas más oscuras cruzan por su cabeza.

—Yo no quiero que Kreacher me sirva en este momento—sentenció y el elfo le miró como si le hubiera dado la libertad. La sonrisa malévola de Harry se acentuó—. Por eso, te ordeno Kreacher, que sirvas mientras yo no te necesite al señor y a la señora Weasley en su casa. Y a ellos los obedecerás tanto como a mí —terminó con una sonrisa, viendo como el elfo le dirigía tales miradas de odio que varias personas se pondrían a llorar de alegría.

Era una ironía completa. Un elfo oscuro sirviendo en casa de los "traidores a la sangre". Que sus ideas sean benditas, de hecho. ¡Tan maravilloso se veía todo!

El director le observó con un aire satisfecho, profundamente satisfecho de hecho, como si la idea que Harry llevó a cabo hubiera sido muchísimo mejor de la que él tenía. El muchacho pensó que era probable que fuera así y aquello le alegró muchísimo. Harry hizo que Kreacher desapareciera, aún con la satisfacción de saber que lo encontrará en casa de Ron. No pudo evitar seguir sonriendo, aún cuando el profesor anunció que ya habían caminado lo suficiente y sería mejor desaparecerse. Ni siquiera allí, con la molesta sensación que llevaba su estómago a las orejas dejó de sentirse feliz.

_(Por un momento pensó que estaba siendo tan malo como ciertos magos oscuros, pero deshecho el pensamiento al considerarlo inapropiado_).

Regresar a la Madriguera siempre resultaba infinitamente reconfortante y con alegría Harry caminó junto al director por el camino que llevaba a la casa que, en aquel momento seguramente estaba con todos sus habitantes al interior, terminando de cenar. Realmente Harry no se había dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y se tomó unos segundos para mirar algunas estrellas que estaban titilando en el cielo.

En el cómodo silencio que se instaló sobre los dos, Harry sintió la necesidad de romperlo al preguntar algo que llevaba todo el día carcomiéndole las entrañas: la extraña mano ennegrecida de su director. Se veía dolorosa y no pudo aguantar más el no querer saber qué había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer tremendo daño a uno de los magos más poderosos que conocía. Pero, para no faltar a la costumbre excéntrica de su acompañante, la respuesta que quería jamás llegó y lo único que le pudo sonsacar fue un "_será una historia muy interesante para nuestra clases, así que ten paciencia_".

No es que tuviera muchas esperanzas de respuesta, pero después de pasar tantas horas juntos, uno tendía a creer que la confianza instalada era más que suficiente para responder otras cosas que, para variar, tuvieran menos que ver con él y más con el propio profesor.

_(Nada sabía Harry que en esta ocasión, como cruel juego del destino, la mano del profesor también tenía que ver, de cierta manera, con él)._

Fue así que juntos acabaron en la entrada de la Madriguera.

—Al parecer, hemos terminado y aclarado gran parte de nuestros asuntos—anunció el profesor sonriéndole—. Creo, Harry, que ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. Si me disculpas, debo irme.

Por un terrible minuto, Harry estuvo a punto de retenerlo y decir a Dumbledore la verdad. Contar sobre las cartas, sobre los sueños, el acoso psicótico y la extraña sensación, ese tirón agradable de emoción que quedaba revoloteando en sus entrañas cada vez que Hedwig iba y volvía con una carta…

Sin embargo, lo único que salió de su boca fue un "_adiós, profesor_".

—Nos veremos en Hogwarts, Harry —se despidió sonriéndole una última vez y con un giro, desapareció.

Ya solo, tocó la puerta y esperó los gritos de la señora Weasley para darle la bienvenida y quejarse de su angustioso verano en casa de sus tíos a la misma medida que le agradecía por su flamante nuevo elfo doméstico. Naturalmente no fue decepcionado, apenas la puerta se abrió, la matriarca de la casa lo abrazó como si estuviera dispuesta a romperle las costillas y arrancarle los globos oculares a la vez.

No es que se quejara de recibir afecto, pero aún así, ¡tenía dieciséis años! O sea, aún faltaban unos días, ¡pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca ya! No debería a su edad estar derritiéndose en los abrazos de oso que la señora Weasley le estaba dando…pero, como no había nadie cerca para recriminar su actitud, quizás podría soportarlo un poco.

Solo un poco no más, lo suficiente para seguir adelante lo que quedaba de verano.

Disfrutó lo que quedaba de noche en compañía de los mayores de la casa, el señor Weasley le había dicho que los demás estaban durmiendo —Hermione incluso estaba allí, habiendo llegado hace unos cuantos días— y que desde mañana les esperaba un día bastante ajetreado, porque Bill y Fleur estaban allí, para mejorar la relación con la familia; con agradable sorpresa descubrió que ambos iban a casarse el otro verano (aunque a la señora Weasley la idea parecía no agradarle mucho, porque cuando se lo mencionó rechinó los dientes como si quisiera que se sacaran filo entre ellos).

Y, básicamente, pasó su recibimiento casi solo, aunque no le molestaba en absoluto; ya era lo suficientemente agradable estar en una casa acogedora como aquella como para quejarse. Y tampoco era como si no viera al resto los habitantes mañana en la mañana, por ahora prefería que todos descansaran como era debido.

Él también estaba muy cansado y no tenía los ánimos como para que alguien perspicaz como Hermione le viera el rostro y le preguntara si sucedía algo. Prefería aplazar las cosas para mañana y dedicar una noche completa a descansar como correspondía.

—Buenas noches —se despidió cuando las conversaciones entre él y los señores Weasleys estaban perdiéndose entre sus bostezos.

Con regocijo subió las estrechas escaleras para subir a su nuevo dormitorio, el que anteriormente era de los gemelos. Cuando llegó, prefirió admirar sin tocar nada de las cajas que allí había. Suficiente trato con los maliciosos muchachos como para si quiera acercarse a tocar algo, no fuera ser que con solo estar cerca esas cosas reaccionaran y conociendo su mala suerte, era más que probable que pasara. Pasó casi con cuidado por todos lados y se situó en una de las camas idénticas; teniendo como hermosa compañía a su adorada lechuza en el alfeizar, quién apenas entró, ululó con alegría, como si le diera la bienvenida.

Esto si era sentirse como en casa. Definitivamente.

Fue así que tomó su tiempo para relajarse, sacando un pijama del baúl y despreocupándose de todo, se acostó a dormir, dispuesto a soñar maravillas y con la hermosa perspectiva de no tener que levantarse ni temprano ni hacer ningún tipo de descabellada labor a horas inhumanas. Eso _era_ vida de la buena.

Aquella noche, sin embargo, Harry no pudo dormir bien.

El peso de todo lo acontecido recayó, ahora que no tenía nada en qué pensar, su cabeza daba vueltas en todo lo ocurrido durante el día y el último tiempo; en la forma en que estaba mintiendo por proteger a alguien que ni siquiera tenía el derecho a ser protegido y buscar una y otra vez el contacto con él. Era de cierta manera espeluznante. Eso sumado también a las emociones extrañas que sentía cuando algo relacionado con Voldemort le afectaba; era como interés, como necesidad de seguir sabiendo cosas de él de primera mano sin otra persona de por medio. Y lo peor de todo es que medio dormido como estaba ahora, era capaz de reconocer a sí mismo, mientras daba vueltas en la cama tratando de acomodarse, que ese sentimiento agradable que se esparcía por sus venas como sangre hirviendo, calentando su interior, era completamente ajeno y opuesto a aquellos sentimientos de odio que debería de tener.

Sentimiento de odio, que por supuesto, seguía teniendo. Claro, aún quería verlo muerto. Pero no era lo mismo. Ya no era aquel deseo tan fuerte como antes. O sea, en términos simples, ya ni siquiera quería hacer ese maravilloso baile de la victoria sobre su cuerpo muerto. Hasta ese punto había llegado.

Muy, muy preocupante, en realidad.

O sea, él sabía que entre la correspondencia, ese acercamiento tan extrañamente íntimo estaba creando un nuevo puente entre los dos, una especie de estima al menos desde su parte estaba naciendo. Nadie puede no evitar crear contacto al intercambiar palabras después de todo; y estaba más que seguro que a su querido enemigo también le estaba pasando, seguramente no de la misma manera, no con la intensidad que a él; a fin de cuentas, el Lord es un Señor Oscuro y tiene una reputación de ser despiadado y sin corazón que mantener incluso delante de sí mismo.

Esperaba que el hecho de esa cercanía agradable, que ya había admitido a regañadientes que le gustaba, no fuera un problema mental demasiado grande ni complicado. Ya estaba acostumbrado a manejar un montón de emociones —ser un Gryffindor tiene sus ventajas— pero esto que estaba sintiendo, esa estima y agrado fascinante por la persona definitivamente equivocada, sin duda no era lo correcto.

Pero no es tampoco que pudiera haberlo evitado, ¡era imposible! Voldemort había demostrado ser alguien dentro de lo que cabe, entretenido, que si bien no es mucho (estaba hablando del Señor Oscuro y entretención sin duda no es algo que pueble sus características exactamente), si era lo suficientemente interesante, por decir lo menos. A él en realidad le agradaba y siempre lo encontró una persona con la que podría conversar durante horas —quitando, incluso, el comportamiento homicida—. Eso sumado a que sus conversaciones tenían algo que sin duda le gustaba. _Voldemort_ _le gustaba_, le agradaba y estaba seguro que en otras circunstancias podrían ser excelentes amigos. No podía evitarlo, el Lord tenía ese no sé qué que había escuchado tantas veces; sí, sin duda algo que podría definir la nueva perspectiva de su relación.

O por lo menos se acercaba bastante y él estaba bien con eso de alguna manera.

Pero para su desgracia toda esa confusa maraña sentimental no era lo único preocupante. Como si no fuera suficiente estaba también el asunto de la jodida profecía. Ser el asesino o el asesinado. Matar a Voldemort o dejar que él acabara con su existencia.

Había mucho riesgo, era consciente que a pesar de que todo estaba reducido a ambos, cada uno cargaba en sus espaldas los ideales y esperanzas de miles de personas que habían optado por sus respectivos bandos. Si ganaba, él luchaba por salvar a su lado del mundo, pero no al lado de Voldemort.

(_Era como había dicho Sirius una vez: no puedes dividir el mundo en buenos y Mortífagos. Las cosas no funcionaban así y tardó demasiado en entenderlas_).

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, comprendía que no podía simplemente quedarse y hacer nada; su papel estaba definido completamente y tenía que cumplir con aquellas esperanzas. Pero no al precio de la muerte. No convertirse en lo que tanto ha renegado de su enemigo. No ser un asesino. No convertirse en el asesino de Voldemort en definitiva; no sabría explicar la razón, si era parte de los nuevos sentimientos que albergaba al respecto de él o simplemente basado en su forma de vida; sólo sabía que la muerte no era el camino, que eso solamente lo acercaría a ser más igual a Voldemort de lo que ya era.

No era el camino que quería para su vida. Definitivamente no.

Pensó que quizás, si pudiera Voldemort ser como él en ese exacto momento, con los sentimientos inusuales recorriéndole, podría ser todo más fácil, podría ir y tocar su corazón para enseñarle que las cosas no son solo sangre, destrucción y muerte; que está equivocado, que si quiere cambiar puede hacerlo sin la necesidad de castigos eternos en el infierno.

Y él de verdad quería, aquella parte pacífica de sí mismo que se dedica a promulgar amor y paz entre criaturas y personas, quería hacer caso a aquel impulso demente de ir y acercarse a Voldemort como nadie lo ha hecho…

Ojalá fuera tan fácil, ojalá fuera así de simple para los dos.

Se dio otra vuelta en la cama, quedando frente a la pared. Ya basta, pensó frunciendo el ceño y haciéndose una pelota entre las mantas. Demasiado sentimentalismo por el día de hoy.

Lo que hacía el no dormir, realmente.

(_Su terapeuta personal sin duda estaría orgulloso de estos avances_).

Era de madrugada y ya estaba hastiado de tener que recorrer la cama entera para encontrar aquella posición o el cansancio necesario para dormir. Estaba cansado, su cuerpo pedía a gritos dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños; pero su mente seguía despierta en todo lo anterior, sin parar de dar vueltas una y otra vez en la ridícula idea de acercarse tal y como lo estaba haciendo a Voldemort, para demostrarle que no todo está perdido, que incluso él puede cambiar y la única persona capaz de hacerlo era él mismo, pues está destinado, marcado por la profecía que selló el destino de ambos.

Pero hasta su mente terminó cayendo rendida bajo el peso de sus propios pensamientos y la idea que la última hora llevaba revoloteando se sumergió con agrado en su inconsciente, en la oscuridad del descanso previo al sueño. Pensando en Voldemort y él, fue que comenzó a soñar cuando simplemente no pudo más.

Los sueños son extraños, a veces, sucede que cuando te quedas pensando mucho en algo antes de dormir y ese algo literalmente te quita el sueño y te preocupa, esa idea queda rebotando contigo al ir a dormir y, efectivamente, sueñas con ello. A Harry le sucedió lo mismo, se durmió pensando en sus preocupaciones y como todas aquellas tenían origen en el epitome de la maldad misma.

_(Claro que él nunca admitiría que se fue a dormir pensando en Voldemort, eso podría ser interpretado de muchas maneras sucias y si ni siquiera eso sucedía, la simple idea de él, Harry Potter, pensando en Voldemort antes de dormir, sonaba lo suficientemente horripilante por sí sola)._

Nunca solía recordar demasiado los sueños, a no ser que estos fueran visiones tenebrosas y horripilantes que en general, ayudaban a aumentar su ya alto caudal de pesadillas; pero si de soñar normalmente se trataba, era bien poco lo que recordaba. Pero en aquella ocasión todo iba a ser distinto y nada sabía Harry que aquel sueño iba a estar noches después repercutiendo, transformándose en la base de una pirámide de eventos que trastocarían el mundo entero.

Se encontraba caminando por un sitio desconocido, rodeado de niebla y humo. El fondo dibujándose sobre algo negro de gran tamaño. Su alrededor nublado y de tonos grises que al respirar, la nariz se le llenaba de nostalgia, como si hubiera esperado y añorado una vida entera poder estar en aquel desconocido sitio y jamás fuera suficiente el tiempo que se tomaría para disfrutarlo. Avanzaba con el eco de sus pasos como compañía, la niebla espesa formando figuras imposibles a su paso y Harry siguió por aquel sitio, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

Así hasta que en algún momento, después de caminar durante lo que le parecieron horas, una figura envuelta en negro resaltaba entre toda la niebla gris.

Casi le dio un infarto cuando esa figura gris se dio la vuelta y le miró: Era Voldemort y no un Voldemort común, no era el ser horripilante y serpentino al que estaba habituado. Estaba diferente, mucho más diferente y cambiado de lo que podría recordar alguna vez.

—Potter —dijo a modo de saludo al reconocerle y Harry, dentro de su sorpresa, reparó en que la voz no tenía ese tono silbante de costumbre. Era más normal, más humano.

—No tienes nariz de serpiente —fue lo primero que salió de su boca. Aún anonadado—. ¿Esos son labios reales también?

No hubiera podido ser capaz de contenerse, de todas formas, ¡Es que era impresionante! Voldemort no era Voldemort si no tenía fosas nasales horripilantes y ausencia de labios para hacer juego, pero allí estaba él, viendo al Señor Oscuro con una nariz y labios normales, como si ser un medio hombre serpiente hubiera ya pasado de moda. Asquerosamente pensó en el hombre mutando, como un basilisco.

Lo que dijo simplemente se dio en una oportunidad demasiado buena como para dejarlo pasar.

Esperaba alguna respuesta tipo "_y tú no tienes cerebro, Potter. Pero nadie dice nada al respecto_", sin embargo Voldemort simplemente lo miraba de una forma que le hacía sentir incómodo, como si estuviera analizando cada centímetro de su persona y decidiendo si valía la pena o no dirigirle la palabra.

Mientras estaba bajo ese escrutinio intenso, admiró como el ahora nuevo Voldemort se parecía menos a una serpiente y más a un ser humano. Obviando la nariz humana que ahora estaba al medio de su rostro, no habían tantos cambios; la piel estaba con más color, si, bastante pálida todavía pero no al punto de verse gris y muerta como una cáscara vacía. El hombre frente a él casi parecía como si tuviera veinte o treinta años menos de la versión fea serpentina. Los ojos rojos seguían allí y ¿eso era pelo real? Se detuvo, mirando el cabello corto que parecía recordar muchísimo más a Tom Riddle —con varios años más, si, pero de que se parecía, se parecía—, como si ahora estuviera al frente de lo que pudo haber sido si hubiera envejecido apropiadamente.

De todas formas, el rasgo más distintivo era la nariz. No dejaba de impresionarle lo que una nariz era cambiar de hacer por una cara. Era más que probable que todo el efecto se debiera a eso, estaba seguro. Y ni siquiera era algo extraordinario, se parecía y seguramente era idéntica a la nariz fina y recta que recordaba de Tom Riddle. Pero aún así seguía conmocionándolo.

Voldemort se veía mucho mejor, era capaz de admitirlo. Se veía, casi decente, lo cual, viniendo de un loco psicópata obsesionado con un cuerpo destruido, era decir mucho. Naturalmente no lo admitiría ni a palos, pero con que lo reconociera en silencio era más que suficiente, no tenía tampoco que ir compartiendo sus secretos con el mundo entero.

—Te dije que ahora me veía mejor —admitió Voldemort con suficiencia, al parecer notando el examen al que estaba siendo sometido. Y seguramente, también viendo la aprobación inconsciente que estaba reflejándose en su mirada. Decidió, sabiamente, no hacer ningún comentario al respecto.

Harry tuvo la impresión que esa imagen mejorada estaba hecha a propósito, para impresionar y anonadar a partes iguales después de haberle visto antes en aquel estado deplorable. Ya podía imaginar el efecto después, todos se detendrían un momento para admirar con la boca abierta el cambio tremendo que Voldemort se hizo y ese momento crucial de admiración sería fatal, pues el Lord podría aprovecharlo para matar a quién se interpusiera en su camino.

Honestamente, si se miraba desde ese punto de vista, debió haber hecho eso muchísimo antes.

—Oh.

Tuvo la extraña necesidad de reírse y burlarse, recordaba que Voldemort le había mencionado lo de la nariz en una de sus primeras cartas. Pero pasar de parecer la muerte a un ser humano era un cambio radical y estaba seguro que jamás podría pasar el suficiente tiempo como para manejar la impresión del cambio.

—¿Cómo nos trajiste aquí, Potter? —Preguntó el Lord después de varios minutos de incómodo silencio, entrecerrando los ojos, ignorando la situación anterior. Harry decidió que ahora Voldemort se veía millones de veces menos amenazante—. Responde.

Harry hizo una mueca. No tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde estaba. No es como si pudiera controlar lo que soñaba, después de todo. El era sólo el que recibía las visiones, no quién las causaba. Aunque Voldemort parecía pensar lo contrario por la forma en que le miraba, como si quisiera traspasar su cara con los ojos rojos, que brillaban peligrosamente, casi como rayos láser.

Inconscientemente tragó saliva, Voldemort no se veía tan amenazante como antes, pero seguía siendo peligroso, eso bastaba con verlo.

—No lo sé —respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Miró alrededor y la niebla seguía formando una gran figura al fondo, la misma de antes pero más nítida. Voldemort parecía querer una respuesta más elaborada, porque no apartó la vista de él ningún segundo—. No me interesa, tampoco. Esto es un sueño, no como esas visiones extrañas tuyas.

Y él realmente sabía lo que se sentía en esas visiones, por lo general había dolor y todo era un torbellino de colores inestable que no siempre le permitía ver las cosas bien; ahora, en cambio, se sentía bien, bastante tranquilo aun considerando que el propio Voldemort estaba frente suyo. El lugar también le daba paz y definitivamente se sentía como un sueño normal donde tenía cierto control.

—Sí, un sueño —murmuró el Lord al rato como si no terminara de convencerle.

Harry no le hizo caso. Era absurdo que estuvieran en otro lugar que no fuera un sueño, porque, si estuvieran frente a frente, no estarían parados sin hacer nada e intentando llevar una especie de conversación. Mínimo, estarían matándose a maldiciones siniestras, destrozando todo ese bonito y nostálgico lugar.

Todo aquello por seguro, era un sueño suyo que su mente agotada planeó para él. Aquel Voldemort ni siquiera era real, terminó por convencerse, o sea, esos cambios tan radicales, esa manera de hablar sin sesear tétricamente y no estar apuntándolo con la varita entre los ojos… No era el Voldemort que conocía. Solo una creación de su subconsciente, nada más.

Entonces, si ese Voldemort no era el real, ¿qué mal podría hacer hablar con él? Seguir en ese lugar que parecía no cambiar y le llenaba de calidez. Nada malo podría suceder, de eso estaba seguro.

Aunque el pensar que soñar con Voldemort, aún cuando éste fuera una creación de su subconsciente, seguía siendo peligrosamente tétrico y estaba más que seguro que desde mañana mismo tendría la obligación y el deber moral de ir y plantarse con el primer psicólogo que encontrara. Esto ya estaba pasando lo subnormal, incluso si se trataba de su desmedida subnormalidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, Harry se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando alrededor, las formas del fondo seguían intentando definirse, logrando únicamente parecer una estructura gigante que conocía pero aún no podía dar con el nombre.

—Se parece a Hogwarts —dijo de pronto, concentrándose en el fondo del lugar y reconociendo las sombras del castillo allí. Era hermoso, como una pintura. No supo cómo no se dio cuenta antes, si era tan obvio.

Simplemente habló, una mala costumbre que años de vivir sin amigos le había dejado y lo hacía sentirse menos solo. No le importaba que Voldemort (aunque fuera uno hecho producto de su atrofiada mente) estuviera a su lado de pie, mientras él intentaba agarrar con las manos las volutas de niebla que estaban por todas partes. Repitió para sí que estaba en un sueño y realmente no era exactamente consciente de las palabras que solas iban escapando de su boca, sin permiso alguno de su cabeza, mucho menos de su lengua que pareció haber cobrado vida propia.

—El castillo es mi hogar. ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté de mis tíos? Allí nunca conocí un hogar como tal. No hubiera sabido lo que se siente si Hogwarts no estuviera siempre allí para recibirme.

Era extraño estar allí, hablando de aquello con Voldemort entre todas las personas. Pero no importaba, de alguna manera sabía que estaba bien y que justamente que fuera Voldemort quién le escuchaba, le hacía sentir que no iba a ser juzgado por lo que dijera o hiciera y realmente podría decir que muy pocas personas lo dejan hablar sin cuestionar sus pensamientos e ideas.

Podría haberse preocupado por pensar aquello, pero le daba lo mismo. Era la misma sensación que en la mañana había tenido al sincerarse con el profesor Dumbledore en la casa de los Dursley.: Que todo estaba bien.

(_Y esto seguía siendo un sueño, por lo que no tenía de que preocuparse_).

—Crecí en un orfanato —dijo Voldemort, Harry se sobresaltó al oírlo hablar. No pensó realmente que le estuviera escuchando. Mucho menos que podría recibir alguna respuesta—. Sé de lo que hablas.

—Suena casi tan terrible como los Dursley.

—Lo es, Potter.

De alguna manera no le sorprendió que justamente él le entendiera. Trató de no imaginarse a Voldemort, con la apariencia de un Tom Riddle apuestamente joven y pequeño, viviendo en un orfanato. Nunca había conocido uno a pesar que su tío lo amenazó millones de veces con enviarlo a esos lugares; pero se le figuraba como un sitio triste, donde crecer seguramente no era agradable. Levantó la vista del suelo y vio al Señor Oscuro con la mirada perdida en el infinito y una mueca en la cara que parecía ser una sonrisa amarga, las puntas de los labios repletos de una tristeza profunda, de la que el otro parecía no ser consciente.

—Hogwarts es nuestro hogar, supongo —murmuró sin apartar la vista y Voldemort giró el rostro para verle y Harry pudo ver en la expresión de su cara más emociones de las que jamás había visto allí. Quizás se reflejaban inconscientemente, un entendimiento mutuo, una comprensión que solo pocas personas pueden tener al respecto de aquel tema, al experimentar el dolor del abandono y su sufrimiento en carne propia—. Todo lo que somos lo formamos allí. Es increíble si lo miras en retrospectiva, ¿No crees?

—Tonterías sentimentales, Potter.

—Naturalmente —respondió y sonrió. Voldemort bufó.

Cayeron en el silencio. Harry se puso de pie, ambos quedando frente a frente y de alguna manera no estaba incómodo, como si fuera natural que los dos se reunieran a charlar sobre la importancia de su primer hogar auténtico. Como si todo estuviera bien aunque la verdad estuviera muy lejos de ello.

Por un momento, pensó que parecían amigos de toda la vida reuniéndose después de mucho tiempo y aprovecharan el momento para conversar en silencio. Nuevamente creyó que si las cosas fueran distintas, si el mundo no estuviera afuera buscando los caminos para destruirse y ellos no tuvieran que cargar con un peso tan grande, podrían llevarse bien y ser amigos y él lo sentía de verdad, porque nadie más, jamás, lo había conocido como Voldemort y no era el hecho de que supiera cosas sobre él o no; era algo diferente, algo más íntimo y bastaba únicamente con mirarlo para saber que el hombre frente a él sabía mucho de su persona, como si fuera la otra cara de la moneda que los unía. Como si fueran iguales esperando encontrarse desde siempre.

Quizás era por el asunto de la profecía. Quizás.

(_Cómo quisiera encontrarse en otro tiempo, donde nada de sus destinos existiera y solamente estuvieran ellos dos, conociéndose en alguna vieja estación de Londres y esperando ir juntos en búsqueda de un castillo mágico al cual llamar hogar._

_Cuánto deseó en aquel momento con toda la fuerza de su corazón que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que el destino fuera menos cruel con ellos y no tuvieran un futuro incierto teñido de rojo en el horizonte_).

Oh, como le gustaría que fuera tan fácil, así todo podría estar bien.

—En realidad nada está bien, ¿sabes? —murmuró Harry, expresando sus pensamientos y rompiendo el silencio que se había formado. Seguían parados frente a frente y él simplemente habló porque necesitaba sacárselo de la cabeza y expresarlo en voz alta—. Todo se está yendo por el caño y nosotros ni siquiera hemos peleado realmente —rió con amargura, consciente de que estaba demostrando debilidad, pero era un sueño, ¿qué importaba? Además, esa no era su noche y aún todo lo ocurrido seguía mezclándose y él estaba tan confundido—. La profecía esa nos está jodiendo la vida a los dos.

—Las cosas son como tienen que ser, Harry —dijo Voldemort por respuesta y Harry pudo ver durante una fracción de segundo una especie de emoción flotando en los ojos rojos al hablar, como si hubiera querido decir algo más que eso.

Sabía que era imposible, pero tuvo la impresión que Voldemort tenía la intención de decir que todo iba a estar bien; pero era absurdo, primero porque nada con Voldemort iba a estar bien y segundo, básicamente por lo primero, nada iba a estar bien en ningún sitio con Voldemort cerca. Y es probable que por creer que el Lord iba a decir eso, se dejó llevar y asintió al mensaje oculto, a la idea de que si bien no todo iba nunca jamás a estar bien, si podría existir la posibilidad de que lo estuviera, que ellos podrían hacerlo que todo se arreglara.

Que todo tenía que ser como debe ser, de hecho.

(_Él podría ser parte de los cambios_).

Fue como una revelación, actuó movido por uno de los mayores impulsos de su vida, dejando depositado en sus sentimientos que en aquel momento, en aquel sueño singular, estaban conectados y entendibles más que nunca; como si la realidad de la vida fuera una niebla que no le permite conocerse a sí mismo todo el tiempo. Por ello lo siguiente que dijo escapó de sus labios como si hubiera estado esperando toda la vida para decirlo y solamente hasta ahora, el momento adecuado se hubiera presentado ante él:

—Tenemos un destino juntos.

Era eso. Aquellas palabras que parecieron flotar durante varios segundos entre ambos definía si situación. El destino, ese extraño cruce que la profecía dejó para los dos.

Harry no quería creer que ese destino tenía que necesariamente ser fatídico para uno y estando soñando, vagando en aquel limbo donde los deseos más profundos de su mente estaban despiertos, danzando a flor de piel, se permitió reconocer que quería hacer algo, quería alejarse del horror de la profecía, quería tomar el control y cambiarla, buscar la manera imposible de cumplirla pero sin la necesidad de la muerte; deseaban tomar el control, la oportunidad de controlar y ser dueño de los cambios que podría hacer si decidiera seguir con la idea que en la noche, entre sus pensamientos vagos buscando dormir, germinó: quería llegar a Voldemort, a su corazón, acercarse a él lo suficiente para poder darle lo que jamás nadie fue capaz de otorgarle.

_(Él podría hacerlo. Podría hacerlo y sabía la respuesta, la manera de llegar a cumplir con su objetivo…)_

Tomó una decisión y miró a Voldemort, quién no había dejado de observarlo, como si jamás antes se hubiera tomado el tiempo necesario para verle. Harry le sonrió, vacilante, sacando, arrancando de lo más profundo, ese valor impertinente que lo llenaba de impulsividad y le hacía realizar las cosas más extrañas. Más imposibles que siempre podría hacer realidad.

—Tenemos un destino juntos —repitió— Y haré que estemos unidos, que ese destino se cumpla más allá de lo que dice la profecía.

Y esta vez las palabras no salieron vacías, estaban impregnadas de anhelo, de una esperanza rota que quería construirse a pedazos de sueños imposibles.

_(Él iba a lograrlo. Estaba decidido a hacerlo. A ser el constructor de esa esperanza. A tomar el destino por sus propias manos sin nadie para elegirlo por él. No iban a morir. Ninguno de ellos iba a morir…_

_Él iba a encargase de evitar la muerte aunque no supiera todavía cómo)._

Siguió mirando a Voldemort, como si solamente sus ojos verdes fueran capaces de alimentar al Señor Oscuro con la fuerza de su convicción, con la idea que había nacido de poder cambiar las cosas, de tomar la oportunidad que vacilante estaba brillando entre ellos y no parecía poder esperar más para realizar los cambios.

Vio como Voldemort movió los labios, formando una sonrisa pequeña, casi invisible, pero que allí estaba para quién supiera buscar, para que él fuera el único capaz de verla. Como si hubiera sabido siempre que era Harry quién tenía la opción de dar vuelta las cosas.

—Sí, Potter —susurró, la voz extraña, silbante y reconfortante, llenando los rincones de su mente, de aquel espacio que no hacía más que expandir todo como un eco—. Lo tenemos.

Y Harry se quedó allí, perdido entre la sonrisa inmóvil y los ojos rojos brillantes como la sangre que jamás dejaron de mirarle como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Estuve de vacaciones antes de publicar el cap anterior, andaba en el sur de mi país, en una maravillosa ciudad llamada Coyhaique (si son de Chile y no la conocen, deben ir antes de morir. Si son extranjeros...también D8) y el lugar hizo maravillas con mi inspiración y mis musas, que se han puesto las pilas de una manera descomunal. Resultado de esas vacaciones, de hecho, es este capítulo, que en lo particular ha sido mi favorito hasta el momento, también el más largo.

Es probable que dentro de poco vuelva con el siguiente, como que ya va siendo hora que me ponga constante a la hora de publicar xD. Y francamente, quiero aprovechar las semanas que me quedan antes de entrar a estudiar otra vez~.

En fin, nuevamente, gracias por seguir leyendo. Son un apoyo muy, pero muy importante para mi. ¡Nos vemos 8D!


	10. Chapter 10

A qué no se esperaban esta actualización tan rápida. ¡Sorpresa 8D!

* * *

><p><strong>·<strong>

**Capítulo 10: Sentimientos vinculantes.**

****·****

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Harry no recordaba mucho de lo que soñó. Al despertar con el sol de la mañana filtrándose desde la ventana, imágenes vagas de niebla, de Hogwarts y un sabor triste de nostalgia estaba pegado en su garganta. Se desperezó ligeramente atontado, intentando rescatar ese sueño que sentía que era importante, que debía recordar como si todo el paso de su vida, desde anoche, adquiriera más importancia.<p>

(_Era el llamado de la decisión, del cambio, el sonido de la revolución que atronaba en su alma sin poder recordar la razón_).

Sabía que era algo vital, pero lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de la sensación de haber hecho algo importante, como si su lengua aún recordara las palabras, la promesa imposible que hizo dentro de la niebla a alguien que ahora en su mente solo aparecía vestido de negro, inidentificable entre sus recuerdos.

La sensación familiar del destino susurrando en su oído, rogándole que recordara siguió allí hasta que el sueño y el cansancio desaparecieron y colocó los pies en el piso. Después no había nada, solo la necesidad de levantarse a un nuevo día en una maravillosa y calurosa casa.

El olvido momentáneo haciéndose cargo del peso del mundo en sus hombros.

Se vistió perezosamente en un rincón, decididamente alejado de todas las cajas de los gemelos que parecían ser interminable ante sus ojos. Todavía le daban mala espina. Hedwig no estaba en la habitación, seguramente había volado durante la noche a algún sitio del hogar y ahora aprovechaba de descansar bajo la sombra de algún árbol o similar. Abrió la puerta y se asomó al pasillo, estaba a punto de bajar a la cocina cuando a medio camino se encontró a la señora Weasley con una bandeja a rebosar de comida deliciosa.

—Harry, cariño. Iba a subirte esto, no es necesario que bajes a desayunar.

—No tenía por qué molestarse, señora Weasley.

—Tonterías. El resto de los chicos están trabajando en el jardín, así que tienes tiempo para desayunar en paz. Ron y Hermione están vueltos locos porque supieron que saliste con el profesor Dumbledore la noche anterior.

No podría decir que se lo había esperado porque estaría siendo mentiroso, pero supuso que si estuviera en el lado de sus amigos, estaría igual de dementemente impaciente. Aún así, de cierta manera era un alivio tener un poco más de tiempo a solas y en paz. No era que no quisiera verles la cara, los extrañaba a montones, pero ellos lo bombardearían de preguntas y temas deprimentes y francamente, el haber pasado su verano casi solo le había creado una especie de síndrome autista y estar en reencuentro con la gente seguía siendo una experiencia extraña al estar todavía acostumbrado a la soledad. Sonaba bastante triste pero era verdad.

También quería aprovechar de estar solo y ordenar sus ideas. Diferente era el asunto de admitirse ciertas cosas él mismo, pero con sus amigos el asunto cambiaba.

Además, hace muchísimo tiempo que no tenía la satisfacción de disfrutar un desayuno en silencio y en paz y con todo el tiempo del mundo. La oportunidad perfecta para no preocuparse ni de Señores Oscuros, ni mundos mágicos dementes, amigos incondicionales u otras de las tantas locuras que gobiernan al mundo; solamente estaban él y ese maravilloso desayuno caliente y delicioso.

* * *

><p>Disfrutó de su vaguería afortunada pasado el mediodía, cuando no era posible para él moralmente seguir alargando la flojera y el estar tirado en la cama con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento. Con una pereza que no recordaba disfrutar desde la época escolar se calzó los zapatos que al llegar con la bandeja de comida tiró por la habitación y bajó las escaleras.<p>

Al bajar, el delicioso ruido de la familia bulliciosa se hizo oír en gloria y majestad. Abajo, en la cocina, no estaba toda la familia, pero si pululaban en ella los señores Weasley, Ginny y extrañamente, Fleur. No se iba a acostumbrar nunca a la idea de ver a Fleur casada. Mucho menos casada con un Weasley que parecían ser la antítesis de lo que su sola figura mostraba. No estaba seguro, pero ella tenía más pinta de claustra que de mujer de hogar. Eso o de esas modelos juveniles eternas que aparecen en las revistas de tía Petunia.

Muy raro. No estaba seguro si algún día iba a poder sobreponerse a la idea.

Comenzaron —o más bien Fleur habló y la señora Weasley miraba intentando concentrarse en lavar la loza que por una vez no estaba lavándose sola— a hablar de los pormenores de la boda y Harry desconectó el cerebro a la tercera palabra. Definitivamente no tenía el menor interés de saber que se vería mejor el mantel rojo granate en lugar del rojo pasión en las mesas.

No creía que pudiera superar alguna vez el trauma que esto le acababa de dejar.

—Em, si no le molesta Señora Weasley, iré a buscar a Ron y Hermione —masculló interrumpiendo la conversación, los manteles dejados atrás sin llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo sobre ellos y ahora hablaban sobre el color de las velas que iban a estar adornando el lugar—. Deben estar ansiosos por verme.

Y él estaba ansioso por salir corriendo de ese lugar cuánto antes, agitando los brazos desesperado y todo.

—Por supuesto, cariño. No es necesario que te quedes a escuchar estos detalles aburridos.

Más bien detalles ridículos, pero él era lo suficientemente sabio como para guardarse los comentarios para sí mismo.

Con la gracia de los dioses y sintiéndose el ser más afortunado del planeta, se levantó de la silla con la más angelical de sus sonrisas, dispuesto a salir antes de que a Fleur se le ocurriera hacer alguna opinión que tuviera que incluirlo a él en aquella conversación surrealista. Ginny también hizo el amago de levantarse, seguramente con la misma excusa que él, pero fue detenida con una mirada agria de su madre junto al comentario que tenía que quedarse para hablar al fin del vestido que iba a utilizar como dama de honor. Casi la vio palidecer al punto de desmayarse antes de mirarle con odio infinito y temió que algún día le haría pagar por dejarla allí abandonada. Retuvo el impulso de salir corriendo y se limitó a sonreírle con disculpa antes de irse afuera.

El silencio glorioso y nada sobre preparativos absurdos de bodas ni vestidos ni manteles le recibió y resistió el impulso de respirar profundo para deleitarse con la ausencia de voces; en su lugar se dedicó a buscar por el maravilloso patio. Pasó a las gallinas que comían la basura del suelo y caminó por el jardín. Efectivamente sus amigos estaban trabajando con los duendes que habían hecho sus madrigueras allí.

Saludos fueron y vinieron al llegar donde estaban el resto de los Weasley —excepto los gemelos— y Hermione. Hubo un silencio incómodo, dónde Harry estuvo tentado a unirse a la desestresante tarea de agarrar a las molestas criaturas y olvidarse de todo lo que tenía planeado hacer, las preguntas mudas que parecían explotar en las cabezas de todos los presentes. Sin embargo, él sabía que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquier otro y quería aprovechar la extraña sensación de valentía inusual que estaba envolviéndolo desde anoche.

La conversación que quería tener tendría que hacerse ahora. O no la haría nunca.

Harry ya tenía la fortuna o la desgracia de haber participado, a sus jóvenes, puros y castos quince años que casi eran dieciséis, en conversaciones profundas y complicadas que a cualquier filósofo lo dejarían llorando de impotencia e impresión. Tener a una persona como Dumbledore de guía te da ciertas ventajas en la vida que no cualquier persona posee; sin embargo, nunca, reuniendo todas las conversaciones que había tenido con el viejo mago, podría haberse preparado lo suficiente para hablar de la profecía con sus amigos.

Maldito el momento donde el profesor Dumbledore le dijo que tenía que hacer partícipe de su trágico destino de héroe griego a sus amigos.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Solos.

El silencio dramático que siguió a su declaración bien podría haber sido utilizado en cualquier película que estuviera interesada en rodar su trágica vida. Lo mismo podría aplicarse a la mirada sombría y cómplice que Ron y Hermione se dieron, como si hubiera todo estado programado por algún tétrico libreto.

—Subamos a mi habitación —propuso Ron mientras tiraba ausentemente un duende—. Mis hermanos seguirán por nosotros y aprovechemos que las mujeres están en la cocina, hablando como gallinas de esa boda maldita.

Harry le encontró la razón y entre los tres se excusaron y entraron a la casa. Efectivamente, en la cocina aún seguían discutiendo sobre la boda, el tema trascendental del vestido de Ginny seguía siendo una ardua pelea; los muchachos pasaron sin ser vistos, como fantasmas que no estaban ni invitados ni interesados en el tema a discutir allí.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Ron aún seguían en ese extraño y dramático silencio al que solamente le faltaba la música de fondo con violines, para aumentar la tensión. Harry respiró hondo, antes de dejarse caer en la cama de Ron, sus amigos sentados a su lado, mirándolo como si de un momento a otro confesara un secreto imposible y retorcido.

Bueno, de cierta manera no era tan erróneo su tren de pensamientos.

No estaba seguro sobre cómo comenzó a hablar, se sentía como un muñeco de cuerda ansioso, al que le habían estado apretando el tornillo para impedirle decir las cosas. Apenas abrió la boca lo soltó todo a velocidad luz, como si mientras más rápido lo dijera, menos doloroso sería el impacto. Les habló de la profecía, de la forma escabrosa en que su destino se entrelazaba al de Voldemort y como tendría que morir o vencer, como todas las cosas se reducían dramáticamente a los dos; no les dijo sobre el miedo qué tenía al respecto, pero quizás algo en su voz ansiosa, en la manera en que Hermione entrecerró los ojos cuando lo dijo fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

A veces él no entendía el funcionamiento de la mente de sus amigos, de las cosas que no decía pero que ellos de igual manera sabían. Tenebroso, en cierta manera.

De todas formas, terminó de hablar y les miró. Ron estaba tan pálido que las pecas sobresalían como varicela sobre su piel y Hermione tenía una expresión en la cara que no sabría definir si era de consternación o de ganas de vomitar. Él simplemente se sentía extraño, como si un peso hubiera salido escapando de sus hombros.

No se sentía bien, sin embargo. Como si algo faltara por decir.

Aún así esperó que el silencio dramático que nuevamente volvió a formarse —ahora con toques de angustia que eran capaces de poner en tensión a cualquier persona—, acabara. Sus amigos le miraban con llamas en los ojos de la nada, como si de un momento a otro se hubiera convertido en el salvador de todo el mundo.

Él simplemente les miró, incómodo, esperando algún tipo de reacción ante lo que dijo.

No se esperó, dentro de todas las cosas a pesar de la obviedad de la situación, las palabras que ellos clamaron al unísono, rompiendo el silencio dramático, angustioso y del cual él estaba completamente seguro que había comenzado a emitir algún tipo de música de fondo, con violines y una orquesta sinfónica:

—Lo vencerás, Harry. El Innombrable no podrá contra ti.

Harry les observó y sonrió suavemente, asintiendo a la afirmación de sus amigos. Había hecho sonrisas falsas antes y esa, donde estaba intentando más que nada convencerse a sí mismo de la declaración que al resto. Era terriblemente doloroso, un espiral que evaporó el cálido sentimiento de lealtad y cariño que Hermione y Ron momentos antes había dejado allí; ahora solamente quedaba un rastro frío que desgarraba y le quebraba el alma hasta reducirla a cenizas.

Ellos tenían una fe ciega en él, una fe que era más dolorosa de lo que podría haber imagino alguna vez. La garganta seca y las ilusiones aplastadas fueron acalladas por la sonrisa que seguía allí en su boca, cocida a base de falsedad, traición y desilusión.

No tenía el corazón necesario para hablar a sus amigos del sueño que no recordaba, mucho menos de la sensación que aquel le había dejado ni las cosas absurdas e improbables que pensó la noche anterior. Cada vez más la idea de no matar a Voldemort con sangre sino con cercanía parecía más ridícula, más tonta e inútil y cada vez más él se sentía peor al tener secretos que estaban en contra de cualquier moralidad aceptable.

Si hubiera sabido que la traición era así de molesta e irritante, nunca lo hubiera intentado. Joder, era más fácil cuando solo tenía que concentrarse en odiar a Voldemort.

Ser el elegido apestaba.

* * *

><p>En una lista mental que no sabía ni cuándo ni cómo ni por qué había hecho, Harry tachó el decirle a sus amigos sobre la profecía. ¡Una cosa menos! A pesar de la situación, de lo tan traidor como Snape que se estaba sintiendo —Honestamente, cómo el hombre podía vivir con esa sensación pidiendo ser arrancada de su piel a cada segundo estaba más allá de su corto y adolescente entendimiento—, un peso cayó de sus hombros y el resto del día se sintió más ligero, aun considerando que Hermione después de un rato se había lanzado a sus brazos llorando como si Voldemort fuera a aparecer por la buhardilla de Ron de un momento a otro. A pesar de eso se sentía mejor, no mucho, pero considerando todo lo que estaba pasando sinceramente era un paraíso ahora.<p>

Regresó mentalmente a la lista que tenía y habiendo ya tachado lo primero que estaba en su orden de prioridades, se dirigió a lo segundo: el enviar al fin la tan ansiada carta a Voldemort, explicándole que ya no podría seguir carteándose, que ahora si era más complicado que la vez anterior porque no estaba en su casa y que iba a lamentar muchísimo el no tener que burlarse de su odiosa y arrogante persona ni estar allí para alegrarle el día.

Aún no tenía la carta y el sencillo hecho de pensar en que tenía que elaborarla le provocaba un agradable tirón en el estómago. ¡Oh, las delicias y simplezas de la vida!

El inconveniente era que tenía que buscar la manera de desaparecer lo suficiente para poder escribirla y buscar el modo de enviarla. Por lo que el profesor Dumbledore le dijo, la seguridad allí era casi tan buena como la de Hogwarts y el correo que de allí salía sería sin duda revisado. Eso no era tan problemático, porque los últimos tiempos había adquirido la capacidad de redactar y enviar mensajes secretos que harían llorar de orgullo a cualquier espía promedio; el verdadero problema era enviar la carta. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo hacerlo.

Podría hacerlo como la última que envió, aquella que —oh, parecían siglos atrás— el profesor Moody le hizo leerle en voz alta. Con regocijo recordó que en la simpleza había estado la solución, pues a pesar de la advertencia del ex auror, Harry desobedeció con aquella capacidad innata para meterse en problemas y al día siguiente de aquella visita, salió temprano bajo la excusa de ir a comprar cosas para la casa y se reunió con su adorada lechuza en una plaza pequeña rodeada de árboles. Allí, sin ningún tipo de culpabilidad y la sonrisa quebrando su rostro, envió la carta.

Pero nada era capaz de durar para siempre y el profesor volvió a visitarlo, la desfigurada cara aún más deforme por haber tenido la osadía de no hacerle caso. Tras muchos regaños que a él simplemente le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro, la advertencia que había sido dicha se realizó y Moody puso algún tipo de seguimiento de auror extraño y desconocido en Hedwig, para que cada salida que el ave hiciera fuera de la casa y de las barreras le fuera directamente notificada.

Allí, recién Harry había sido imposibilitado de enviar algo. Pero ya había logrado mandar su tan adorada carta y quizás, con un poco de suerte, Voldemort sería lo suficientemente inteligente como para enviar su horripilante ave con la contestación de su mensaje y así él no tendría culpa alguna de seguir estableciendo comunicación; sin embargo como después Dumbledore llegó y dio vuelta, para variar, su mundo otra vez, relegó la situación. Una parte de él se divirtió con la idea de imaginar llegar al verano siguiente donde los Dursley y encontrar un montón de cartas del Innombrable amontonadas en su habitación.

Esa misma sádica parte se imaginó lo que sucedería si esas cartas llegaran donde los Weasley. A diferencia suya, Voldemort nunca se esforzó por responder sus cartas en algún tipo de clave, únicamente desprecio y sarcasmo eran sus armas. ¡Oh, cuánta destrucción causaría si eso sucediera!

Rió ante su imaginación mientras volvía a retomar la idea de cómo enviar la carta. Tomó la decisión de escribirla en la noche, pues era el momento menos probable en el que alguien fuera a molestarlo a la habitación que ocupaba. Sin embargo, por cualquier eventualidad, lo haría de madrugada. No es que estuviera exageradamente paranoico, pero ante cualquier duda era mejor prevenir.

El problema seguía siendo la manera de enviarla y tras mucho tiempo de pensarlo sin llegar a alguna solución factible, decidió hacer como siempre lo hacía en las situaciones improbables que nublaban su vida: dejar todo a la suerte y a los nervios que siempre lograban sacar la mejor impulsividad de su ser. Sin duda alguna la mejor combinación posible que siempre salvaba su día y vida.

Fue así que dejó que ese día transcurriera con la normalidad que reinaba en la Madriguera, pelirrojos corriendo por todas partes, haciendo y deshaciendo bromas entre los gritos indignados de su madre. La buena vida aplastando cada minuto y dejando en Harry la sensación de goce y el amargo gusto de la traición que había estado persiguiéndolo desde que llegó allí.

Aún así, sintiéndose completamente malvado, ignoró aquella molesta sensación y se dedicó a disfrutar todo lo que podía; evitando siempre meterse a la cocina que los señores Weasley y Fleur parecieron convertir en una especie de tétrica base de organizaciones matrimoniales.

La noche llegó sin que se diera cuenta, las horas viajando como segundos y cuando fue consciente del avance del tiempo ya estaba tomando el último chocolate caliente y enfilando a la habitación de los gemelos con una sonrisa que a ratos, vista de las sombras, tenía un tinte maléfico digno de cualquier persona malvada que está a pasos de cometer el peor de sus crímenes contra la humanidad.

Iba a escribir a Voldemort desde una casa de la luz, desde la casa de su mejor amigo que en la mañana le había dicho que confiaba en que iba a matar al Señor Oscuro. La idea de ser un criminal digno de la peor habitación de Azbakan no estaba lejos en ese momento y a él se le antojaba tan certera que era espeluznante.

Quizá debería arrepentirse de todo esto y hacer caso a sus mayores y parar de una vez.

Quizá si fuera otra persona lo haría. Pero, desafortunadamente era Harry Potter y él tenía, casi por derecho de nacimiento, que ir contra todo el mundo.

Cerró la habitación con llave y de su baúl sacó pergamino y tinta, también la última carta que Voldemort le envió y que nunca se había dignado en buscar la manera de responderla. Releyéndola pensó en lo lejos que parecía toda la situación de los sueños sobre la moralidad y el burdo intento de Voldemort de querer enseñarle algo sobre el castigo; sonrió al encontrarse con la letra pulcra y puntiaguda de su enemigo mortal, las palabras impregnadas de un sarcasmo elegante que podrían perfectamente cortarle la garganta si así lo quisieran.

El pergamino en cuestión, que había llenado el silencio de Harry en aquel momento con la silbante voz de Voldemort en sus oídos, decía así:

_Potter:_

_Estaba seguro que ambos ya habíamos tenido varias conversaciones respecto a tus horrorosos modales. ¿Debo recordarte el cementerio, cuándo te escondiste cuál cobarde entre las tumbas de los muertos? Honestamente, pensé que ya habías aprendido a no seguir las malas y altamente contagiosas costumbres de Dumbledore y que mi nombre muggle lejos de ser agradable a los oídos de cualquiera, es un insulto tan grande o peor si me hubieras mandado tu horripilante correo recubierto de ácido._

_Ésta será la última vez que te lo diga, vuelves a enviar cualquier cosa con mi nombre muggle y no responderé de mis acciones._

_Sin embargo, me veo en la desastrosa necesidad de felicitarte, al parecer te has influenciado de mi asombrosa capacidad de sarcasmo y has aprendido a redactar cartas como corresponde .Con suerte antes de terminar esto habrás sucumbido bajo un ataque a los nervios fulminantes que te dejará más tonto de lo que eres; pero también soy consciente de no guardar muchas esperanzas, tu maldita suerte debe seguir protegiéndote ante cosas tan mundanas como enfermedades mortales._

No importa cuánto lo leyera, Harry estaba seguro que jamás sería lo suficientemente fuerte para acostumbrarse a la idea de que Voldemort le estaba dando un cumplido. A él.

Igual que la primera vez que leyó la carta, un furioso sonrojo le envolvió la cara y sintiéndose más rojo que el pelo de Ron, retomó la lectura:

_Y lamento decepcionarte, pero estoy a un nivel superior de ustedes los humanos corrientes y no tengo sueños, mucho menos pesadillas. En cambio, soy capaz de causar visiones terroríficas a patéticos adolescentes y en mi opinión eso es muchísimo mejor que cualquier cosa que el subconsciente sea capaz de causar. Remitiéndome a esto último, quiero recordarte, Potter, que las personas no son ni serán jamás santos y fuera de tu creencia noble de la vida, existen seres los completamente crueles para hacer daño incluso a aquellas personas que proclaman como parte de su familia. No lo lamento decir, pero no creo que sea necesario recordarte que tú eres un ejemplo particularmente exótico de esto._

_Si soy honesto, no sé cómo no eres capaz de destruirlos a todos con tu varita. Si necesitas ayuda, la oferta que te hice en tu primer año todavía sigue en pie._

_Me respondes diciendo esas palabras que Dumbledore se ha empeñado en grabar en tu cabeza, cosas del estilo "hay cosas peores que la muerte" y pudriré tu mente de dentro hacía fuera. De todas formas, podría hablar durante horas sobre el tema, especialmente de la escasa forma en que eres capaz de captar las sutilezas crueles del mundo, pero no quiero desperdiciar más mi tiempo en algo que no vale la pena._

_Por último, me remito a algo, ¿hablas de obsesión, Harry? Eres tu el que ha estado escribiendo pergaminos y pergaminos sobre mi y en primer lugar tu comenzaste esta comunicación inusual y aunque a ti te alegre los días y te guste, como bien dijiste en uno de nuestros correos, sin duda no soy yo el que está "obsesionado" con alguien. Yo simplemente tengo que matarte y es natural que quiera saber de tu vida para buscar la mejor forma de cumplir con mi objetivo; en cambio tu, que tienes todas las de perder, no tiene motivo alguno de buscarme._

_Y lamento decepcionarte, pero como el deber de amigo que al parecer me entregaste, estoy en la necesidad de decirte que no te dejaré en paz ni en sueños. Corriendo el riesgo de sonar repetitivo, no podrás cazarme porque yo lo haré primero. Me sorprende el ingenio que tienes para ese tipo de cosas, el querer darte un papel más allá del que te corresponde. Irónico, a decir verdad._

_Reconozco que al darme cuenta de ésta situación fue divertido. Hace bastante tiempo que nadie tenía la desfachatez de tratarme así sin recibir su castigo. No te preocupes, el tuyo llegará con el tiempo, simplemente se está acumulando con las demás cosas que has hecho para conmigo._

_Seguramente querrías que esta carta continuara más, pero odio, ¡no tienes idea de cuánto! Desilusionarte, tengo asuntos más importantes y mucho más oscuros que atender y requieren de mi presencia._

_Espero, Potter, que no vuelvas a escribir._

_Atentamente, Voldemort._

Terminó de releerla para captar los puntos interesantes y cuáles serían los que respondería. Ociosamente se preguntó qué tipo de cosas soñaría Voldemort si no tuviera el ego tan inflado. Si él estuviera en su lugar como un maníaco asesino demente, seguramente no sería capaz de dormir al soñar con los muertos y cosas igualmente horrorosas.

No era ningún motivo de orgullo, pero parte de él encontraba increíble el autocontrol de Voldemort al ser capaz de bloquear ese tipo de cosas. Él no podría.

Fue así, con aquella idea del mundo extravagante y sin sentido del subconsciente que le relató a Voldemort sobre su estancia en la casa de un amigo, cómo la culpa lo había estado persiguiendo y no podía esperar a tenerlo bajo su varita para vengarse por causarle ese tipo de sentimientos. Del modo le dijo sobre la imposibilidad de mandarle más correo, que tendría que esperar a estar en la escuela, dónde tarde o temprano siempre tienen una manera de encontrarse durante el año.

Dudó, un manchón de tinta deteniendo el río de sus palabras. Sin darse cuenta estaba contando a Voldemort cada pormenor de sus últimos días, sus temores, la confianza increíble que sin saber cómo había estado extendiéndose entre los dos como un manto invisible. El pequeño manchón de tinta siendo muestra de lo último que estaba a punto de contar; iba a hablarle a Voldemort del sueño que no era capaz de recordar, de las palabras sobre el destino unido que tenían que habían estado repitiéndose en su cabeza desde la mañana, sin ser capaz de darle algún tipo de sentido.

Su mano tembló, la única manifestación del miedo terrorífico que había comenzado a consumirle desde que se detuvo. Esa carta era diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera escrito antes, las anteriores eran simplemente respuesta sarcásticas y tonterías que tenían la finalidad de distraerlo de su aburrimiento; ésta, sin embargo, era más íntima y personal, un escrito de su vida que aunque impregnado de sarcasmo y risas y burlas, no dejaba de rozar su propia persona.

Era la primera vez que reconocía, se estaba abriendo a Lord Voldemort sin ningún tipo de atadura ni miedo, cómo si parte de él supiera que al llegar ese trozo de pergamino a su destino, éste sería recibido de buen grado y sin ningún tipo de malicia.

—¿Qué me está pasando? —murmuró sin dejar de mirar el pergamino, esperando que éste le diera la respuesta a su dilema inesperado. La pluma sostenida aún en el aire, vacía de tinta y de palabras—. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Se quedó varios minutos así, sopesando la nueva situación que sin saber cuándo se abrió ante él. ¿Debería escribir otra carta? Desechar aquella y hacer como si nunca hubiera soltado aquellas palabras. O quizás podría enviarla tal como estaba, rogando que Voldemort interpretara todo como su típica cháchara adolescente.

Se mordió el labio sin saber qué hacer. ¿Enviarla o no? He allí el dilema.

—Estúpido Voldemort —masculló, dejando la pluma a un lado y pasándose las manos por el cabello—. Estúpido día en el que todo esto comenzó.

_(Estúpido Harry Potter y sus ideas descabelladas que nunca terminan bien)._

Meditó todas las posibilidades que podría desencadenar el escribir un poco más y hacer como si nada estuviera pasando. Él ya había escrito a Voldemort antes contándole ciertas cosas, temores y horrores causados por pesadillas absurdas, incluso le había contado sobre sus familiares —independiente de que eso fue casi una orden seguida de un acoso incesante—; esto podría ser encausado en la misma corriente. No era tan diferente, situaciones de esos días y cosas similares era lo que estaba contando; pero él se conocía y sentía que era tan distinto a lo otro que le daba un poco de miedo, algo desconocido y tenebroso.

Decidió escribirla, terminarla y dejarla secar y releerla mañana en la mañana, cuando iba a ingeniárselas para enviarla. Además, ni siquiera sabía si la carta saldría que la casa, todavía tenía que pasar la revisión de los señores Weasley y él aún debía de inventar una excusa para mandarla. Sólo esperaba que el amanecer llegara con su mente más clara y menos confusa para tomar la decisión adecuada.

Él no servía para estas cosas.

* * *

><p>Horas atrás, cuando apenas amanecía, a kilómetros desde donde estaba Harry enfrentando uno de los mayores dilemas de su vida, Voldemort despertó bruscamente. No era un ataque de la Orden del Fénix, no era tampoco un llamado de sus Mortífagos para anunciarle que por una vez habían hecho las cosas bien y nadie sería torturado dolorosamente.<p>

No, era algo mucho peor que ambas cosas combinadas: él acababa de soñar, _soñar y no causar una visión_, con Harry Potter.

Eso estaba mal de tantas maneras que no tenía por dónde empezar a enumerarlas.

Era el estrés, se convenció una y otra vez, sus incompetentes seguidores y el hecho de que, tal vez, las cosas estuvieras funcionando bien y el año estuviera empezando mejor que nunca… Era culpa de todo eso, a lo que, — ¡horrorosamente! — no estaba acostumbrado lo que le estresaba y le hacía soñar cosas absurdas, irreales y completamente ridículas como lo de anoche.

O sea, bastaba simplemente con mirar el sueño en sí. Lo recordaba todo a la perfección, como una película mal contada desde todos los puntos posibles: estaba en algún lugar irreconocible, rodeado de una niebla digna de los Dementores y sin embargo lo único que había era un aroma a anhelo que le picaba en la nariz y el desgraciado de su pequeño y desesperante enemigo que al parecer ni en sueños era capaz de dejarle en paz: Harry Potter.

Y si todos esos elementos no hubieran sido lo suficientemente terroríficos por si solos, estaba el hecho de la extraña, aterradora y completamente fuera de lugar conversación que había mantenido con el chiquillo. Exactamente, una conversación normal, sin hechizos ni maldiciones; ni siquiera malas miradas con Potter. Solamente un intercambio de palabras inteligentes que aún repercutían en su interior.

¿Qué. Mierda. Acababa de soñar?

Las palabras aún seguían golpeando su mente, la decisión extraña que el niño había tomado para tejer el destino de ambos fuera de la profecía, como si fuera capaz de ver algo que a él se le escapaba, un detalle mínimo que podría ser lo necesario para que las cosas se torcieran y nada de lo que había perseguido durante dieciséis años se cumpliera; sino que terminara de otra manera inesperada. Harry había hablado como si lo supiera, como si fuera capaz de ver ese futuro que se tendía por otro camino independiente ante ellos.

Y Voldemort todavía podía visualizar si cerraba los ojos la mirada verde fija en la suya, mostrando una determinación y decisión que no recordaba haber visto jamás.

(_—Tenemos un destino juntos_).

No era normal, nada de ello era normal.

Pero no importaba, se convenció en su mente una y otra vez. Potter no era capaz de hacer nada para cambiar su patético destino porque él se encargaría de destruirlo. No había manera en que pudiera cambiarlo, la vida del niño iba a terminar bajo su varita y sin importar nada de lo que hiciera podría evadir aquello.

Aunque le molestaba el hecho de que no se refería solamente a su propio destino, sino al de ambos. Sonaba extraño, como si casi no quisiera que a él tampoco le pasara nada, como si hubiera salvación o algo mejor a la vida que estaba llevando… Como si Potter le conociera. Ese muchacho hablaba como si le conociera y viera a través de él.

Y él había aceptado, sin dejar de mirarlo, buscando entender no solo las palabras que al ser pronunciadas tanto por Potter como por él al aprobarlas, parecían sellar su destino, retorcer el camino que llevaba recorrido y atarlo con el del niño de una manera imposible más allá de cualquier entendimiento; sino que también quería entender al muchacho, ser capaz de comprender qué era lo que había cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio. No supo con certeza la respuesta que buscaba, pero Harry tenía algo nuevo, diferente, una luz tal vez nueva que brillaba en esos impresionantes y transparentes ojos verdes en conjunto a los sentimientos que siempre estaban expuestos.

Algo había cambiado entre los dos y era espeluznante no saber el porqué.

Sin embargo e incluso más terrible que todo eso, era el sitio donde estaban, donde aquellas palabras fueron dichas. Nunca había estado allí pero a diferencia del ignorante de su enemigo que se había limitado simplemente a tribuir todo a un simple sueño, si tenía una teoría al respecto. Teoría, que para variar, les concernía a ambos.

Ese lugar era el punto medio de la conexión, el sitio exacto donde las mentes de ambos se unían en un espiral conjunto de pensamientos que hasta ahora solamente él había sido capaz de ver. Sin embargo en sus incursiones por aquella extraña conexión nunca fue capaz de llegar tan lejos, no hasta ese sitio; de alguna manera siempre era capaz de pasar de largo y penetrar en la mente debilucha de Potter sin mayores inconvenientes hasta el año pasado y partes de éste.

Incomprensible como todo lo que giraba en torno a ellos. Muy pero muy frustrante si se lo preguntaban a él. ¡Oh, cuánto odiaba no entender nada de lo que sucedía!

Aunque no tenía todas las piezas, todavía no era capaz de explicar el motivo exacto de su conexión. Solía atribuirlo a la profecía, que parecía ser capaz de crear vínculos que incluso para un genio como su brillante persona parecían ser incomprensibles. No conocía a nadie que hubiera estado en su situación —en el sentido de tener una profecía a sus espaldas. No de ser Señor Tenebroso, si ese hubiera sido el caso él hubiera matado a su potenciar futuro enemigo—; y el destino y todas esas cosas de la adivinación siempre actuaron de manera extraña y misteriosa. Nada lógica para él.

Pero, por ahora, lo incomprensible (lo más espectacular dentro de todo) era el poder que Potter tenía para llegar hasta allí. Todavía, acostado como estaba y pensando en la noche anterior, se le antojaba todo tan irreal. Potter no era capaz de tener semejante poder y si lo tuviera simplemente era demasiado idiota y patético como para saber utilizarlo. Tenía que ser esa la respuesta, era, simplemente no era normal ni común que ese patético adolescente fuera capaz de llegar tan lejos.

¿Quizás fuera suerte? Salazar sabe que la buena fortuna está pegada al niño como si su sangre fuera hecha de Felix Felicis en combinación con una garrapata o sanguijuela de las buenas cosas. Si no que le preguntaran a él tras casi dieciséis años de persecución inútil. Seguramente esa era la respuesta, la buena gracia del chiquillo fue lo que terminó llevándolos a los dos al punto medio de la conexión...

Terminó, después de mucho cavilar a atribuirlo a la suerte. Era la única respuesta lógica en el mar de preguntas en el que ahora se encontraba varado.

_(—Tenemos un destino juntos…)_

—Potter es un idiota —masculló a la nada, las palabras de Harry aún sobresaliendo entre todo lo demás. Como si ellas solas bastaran para darle todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

_(—Y haré que estemos unidos, que ese destino se cumpla más allá de lo que dice la profecía.)_

¿Qué Potter podría cambiar las cosas? ¡Por favor! Las palabras del chico solo significaban su deseo homicida de tenerlo cuanto antes bajo su varita.

(_Él ya se había cansado hace muchos años de creer en causar pérdidas. En cambios que jamás iban a realizarse por otros para ayudarle._

_Ese tipo de cosas no existían_).

Posteriormente, cansado de su flojera e inutilidad de estar en cama, intentó toda la mañana, en base a su deliciosa tortura diaria a inocentes, seguir convenciéndose que todo era uno de esos extraños malos sueños que a veces, los seres humanos tenían, ignorando que a él aquellas cosas no le pasaban desde hace casi medio siglo.

Voldemort pensó que su plan era perfecto. Que Potter estaba cayendo en su trampa, que estaba criando las dudas maravillosas que había deseado sembrar en él desde hace tanto tiempo. ¡Era tan perfecto que tenía que ir a celebrarlo con torturar a inocentes!

Deshecho todo tipo de idea estúpida sobre el sentimentalismo y las emociones baratas y se concentró en disfrutar de su regocijo. Este era su año, sin duda alguna.

Salió de su cuarto con una sonrisa y varita en mano.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

:I. Este capítulo fue un puto parto. Voldemort era un hijo de puta al que no podía manejar bien y estuve a punto de no utilizarlo, pero para mi desgracia, tenía que tener un punto de vista de él, al respecto de las cosas. Si bien ambos se están dando cuenta de que algo está cambiando entre ellos, será Voldemort el que comience a sopesar el asunto después, cuando se de cuenta de qué tan lejos llegó el asunto de las cartas.

También, sé que está yendo todo un poco lento, pero francamente pienso que tienen que formar un poco de unión antes de irse a lo weno del porno(?). De todas formas, entre el otro y el cap 12, Harry traerá una especie de sorpresa :DDDD.

Lo bueno que ya al siguiente capítulo estamos de fiesta, se mete Snape y no queda nada para Hogwarts~~. Todo será hermoso ;3;.

Y aún mejor, estoy literalmente en llamas escribiendo e incluso podré tener lo siguiente dentro de poco. Considerando como soy, es todo un logro xDU.

Creo que era todo, nos vemos pronto gente hermosa. ¡Suerte 8D!


	11. Chapter 11

No tengo excusa. Bueno, sí las tengo, miles, pero básicamente fue un bloqueo de escritor brutal que se vio sumado a que me vi Sherlock de la BBC y el fandom me absorbió de una manera bestial. También tuve un semestre lleno de cosas en la uni y ahora estoy con el último de mi carrera... Y bueno, el tiempo me topó, pero de todas maneras las excusas no bastan.

Realmente, muchas, pero muchas gracias por el apoyo a pesar de mi inconsistencia; no tengo palabras para agradecerlo. Les mando un abrazo monstruoso a todos, corazones.

PD: Demi, amor, esto es para tí. Millones de gracias, hermosi.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 11: Planificaciones.<span>**

La verdad sea dicha, Harry, como cualquier animal de costumbre, se había adaptado a determinado estilo de vida en la Madriguera y la presencia de Kreacher simplemente no era insertable en la ecuación de dicha vida. Por ello fue una desagradable sorpresa verlo en la casa, intentando malograr todo lo que podía las órdenes que la señora Weasley le daba. Fue bastante desagradable ver en el desayuno avena mezclada con un líquido blanco que definitivamente no era leche.

En definitiva, Kreacher era una de las tantas pruebas que sus buenas intenciones no siempre eran tan buenas. Una lástima, en realidad. Sin embargo a Harry le alegraba un poco el día el ver cómo la criatura tenía que guardarse todas las opiniones. A pesar que lo detestara, el verle y recordar que era su dueño —escalofríos, muchos escalofríos al pensarlo—, le dio una idea. Una excelente idea, de hecho y que casi le hacía olvidar todo lo indigno que era el elfo: ya encontró el medio de enviar la carta a Voldemort.

En la mañana al levantarse con la cabeza despejada y la mente clara, el para nada elaborado escrito le estaba esperando; aún dudoso sobre si enviarlo o no, todas las dudas que tenía se despejaron cuando contempló todo lo que, en un arranque increíble de culpabilidad y estupidez, había escrito.

Honestamente, estaba a punto de quemar todos los pergaminos que tenía y jamás volver a tocar una pluma. Lo de anoche demostraba que era un peligro para la sociedad escritora. El pensamiento, naturalmente, no lo dejó en paz toda la mañana, ¿cómo había sido tan idiota? ¡Dejarse llevar de aquella manera, como una doncella enamorada o una chiquilla con un diario! Totalmente dispuesto a derramar sus secretos y temores a Voldemort, ignorando el peligro ridículamente alto al que se estaba exponiendo por propia voluntad. O falta de ella.

Al parecer, todas las enseñanzas de sus años anteriores le habían entrado por un oído y salido por el otro sin dejar nada al medio como aprendizaje. Joder, que era idiota.

Y sentimental. Exageradamente sentimental. Estaba fuera de su entendimiento como todo ese caudal de emociones traicioneras y horriblemente culposas fueron las que gatillaron a hablar, a expresarse tan profundamente con la primera persona que tenía a mano. O más bien, a aquella que estaba tan involucrada como él en el escabroso asunto que había transformado su vida.

Si era sincero, y aprovechando el inesperado momento de introspección; nunca esperó que todo esto terminara así, no era capaz de entenderlo, de adivinar el punto exacto donde todo acabó en este caos extraño e inusual. Lo único que sabía que era en gran parte su culpa —para variar compartiendo el resto con Voldemort—, que debió de parar apenas tuvo la oportunidad y evitar que las emociones, que los pensamientos se involucraran tanto. ¿Quién diría que él tenía todo tan a flor de piel? Era un misterio que sin duda estaba más allá de él.

Lo único que hasta ahora tenía claro, es que lo que pensaba que eran sus límites ya no existían. Al parecer estaba a un paso de salir de la casa de Ron y correr con un letrero para anunciar que estaba allí, disponible para que cualquier Mortífago lo atrapara.

Y si lo hiciera no le sorprendería. Seguramente hasta se largaría a reír, con esa risa demencial que la gente inestable muestra en las películas y que últimamente ha estado tan tentado en utilizar. Seguramente combinaría con sus actitudes actuales. Suspiró y se mordió el labio, tragándose la ridiculez de todo el asunto y su comportamiento. El problema estaba tan presente en él que ya se notaba en su comportamiento; era como la tercera vez en el día que Hermione le preguntaba si le pasaba algo, al haberle pillado pensando y con cara de sufrimiento horripilante, en palabras de ella.

Por segundos, pensó en hablar del tema al menos con uno de sus amigos. Hermione era la inteligente y _era una chica_, ella seguramente sabría lidiar con estos temas tan extraños. Merlín sabía que las mujeres tenían un sentido especial para las cosas enredadas, especialmente cuando se mezclaban los sentimientos. El inconveniente seguía siendo —y lo sería hasta el fin de los días— que Voldemort estaba involucrado y él temía que la chica se horrorizara, que le juzgara sin comprender verdaderamente la intención detrás de sus actos. Él no quería que todo terminara como estaba ahora y francamente lo había hecho con la mejor de las intenciones.

_(E interiormente él ya sabía que era difícil que lo entendieran._

_A veces era mejor hacer las cosas solo y arreglárselas como pudiera). _

—¿Tienes miedo?

Finalmente Hermione se había cansado de preguntarle si pasaba algo y le lanzó algo concreto. Creía que no iba a llegar nunca ese momento. Había esperado esa pregunta sin saberlo. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, ¿cómo no tenerlo? Tendría que ser un hombre de hielo para no sentir como la garganta se le cerraba o la bola se sentimientos que se había atorado en sus estómago sin ser consciente de cuándo. A pesar que todavía no terminaba de digerir todo, de sentir el peso real de lo que su vida se había convertido; a pesar de todo eso tenía miedo.

No sabía a qué. Quizás a tantas cosas. A fallar. A morir. A no ser lo suficientemente bueno y fuerte para salvarlos a todos.

_(A no poder detener el destino que jugaba con ellos. Con ambos. Con el mundo entero)._

Probablemente una multitud de cosas que ni siquiera conocía todavía y que definitivamente no quería conocer jamás.

—No —contestó, una sonrisa punzante, dolorosa, se extendió por su rostro—. Todavía no.

Ya había sido así el año pasado, cuando nadie le había creído al explicar lo que sentía. ¿Para qué tendría que ser diferente ahora? No sacaba nada con explicar que sí tenía miedo pero que aún no experimentaba el _terror_. Eso seguramente iba a asustar más al resto y a él mismo; y él no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado para aceptar, para enfrentarse a la situación.

Prefería desterrar los problemas que parecían lejanos y refugiarse en el inmediato, que carcomía su mente y nublaba sus sentidos de una manera incomprensible.

Hermione simplemente asintió, haciendo un sonido nada comprometedor. Harry sabía que no le creía, pero no iba a hacer nada por intentar hacerla cambiar de opinión. Que no le dijera nada ya era suficiente, en realidad.

—¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría que todo fuera diferente —comentó, tirando ausentemente las semillas de maíz a las gallinas que estaban alimentando.

—También a mí —mencionó Hermione, la boca torcida en tristeza.

Harry simplemente aprovechó el momento de confianza que se creó y si bien él jamás iba a decir todo, soltar un poco. Los dioses sabían que él era un mentiroso terrible y no era como si fuera la primera vez que utilizaba este método: decir la verdad de a poco, en pequeños trozos. Además, todo era tan irreal, tan inverosímil, que nadie le iba a creer. Y cuando llegara el momento —porque simplemente sabía, sabía que en algún futuro todo se va a descubrir y él tendría que enfrentar las consecuencias, la verdad absoluta y esperar los resultados de sus acciones frente a los ojos juzgadores más importantes para él—; simplemente podría escudarse en que lo dijo y nadie le creyó.

Además, sacarse la carga de encima a oídos sordos era lo mejor.

—Sí, bueno. Seria genial si se pudiera hablar este tema. —continuó. El corazón comenzando a acelerarse y el nervio trepando por su columna. Sonrió, sintiendo la tensión acumularse en su cara. Optó por conversar de la manera más simple, resumiendo todo sin decir nada revelador—. No sé, enviarle una carta a Voldemort expresando el descontento por su resurrección y la guerra anterior.

No había esperado con su declaración que Hermione se atorara con su propia respiración. En realidad, a él _eso_ le dio risa, no sus propias palabras como ella al parecer creyó. Pero aprovechó la oportunidad y continuó con la idea, recitando algunas partes de las cartas que había escrito, aquellas que cuestionaban el método de Voldemort, la muerte exagerada y sin sentido, la dudosa lealtad que era atada por el miedo. Todas esas cosas tenebrosas que hacían del Lord un líder terrible y altamente cuestionable. Uno de los tantos dictadores que siempre obtenían el poder por un período de tiempo ridículamente corto y terminaban cayendo por sus propias culpas, por su propio poder ganado a base de las sumisiones incorrectas.

Naturalmente sus palabras fueron recibidas con risa. Durante un momento, mientras Hermione intentaba respirar entre el absurdo que ella considera que era todo, Harry interiormente, se preguntó si cuando las leyó en su momento, Voldemort se rió también. Probablemente lo hizo, ¿quién cuestionaría sus métodos con aquella elocuencia sarcástica ridícula? ¿Cómo alguien haría algo tan estúpido?

Y sin poder evitarlo, esos pensamientos sin sentido que llegan a veces a perturbar las mentes, también se cuestionó como se escucharía la risa real del Señor Oscuro, no esa fría que erizaba los vellos y sonaba hueca y vacía, sino una que proviniera de lo más profundo, que se sintiera y remeciera el cuerpo con alegría hasta agotar la respiración.

_(Pensó, también, que le hubiera gustado escuchar reír a Tom Riddle. Un rostro bonito como ese debe de tener una risa a juego, igual de armoniosa, perfecta y contagiosa). _

—No sé porque te ríes. Yo lo considero una idea increíble. Lo que al mundo mágico le falta es comunicación —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, total, tenía la razón. Y lo sabía.

—Obviamente, Harry; no discuto tu idea, pero tendría que enviarla alguien que estuviera completamente demente y con un deseo suicida enorme.

—Sí —asintió con seriedad—. ¿Quién reuniría las dos cualidades?

Él, al parecer, las tenía. Y con creces.

Definitivamente, Harry no tenía el don de la palabra ni nada que se le acercara lo más mínimo. Su conversación con Hermione no resultó como esperaba y lejos de alivianar la carga que se había instalado en sus hombros al poseer secretos tan grandes e inconfesables; ahora se había multiplicado, añadiendo a todo el ligero sentimiento de ofensa al ver que su método no había sido aprobado, ¡sino que tomado a la risa! Aunque seguramente, si pasara una de las cartas para ser leídas, la alegría ante sus "absurdas ideas" acabaría.

Con Ron la conversación no había ido mucho mejor. Si la muchacha se había reído de él, el pelirrojo simplemente explotó en felicidad; revolcándose en su cama y haciendo bromas inadecuadas que sin saberlo, acertaban a la verdad con precisión asombrosa.

Harry aún tenía la frase que Ron le había dicho dándole vueltas por la cabeza: "_Si alguien le manda una carta hablándole de sus errores. Lo siguiente que pasará es que tu le enviarás una misiva declarándole amor eterno_". Aquello todavía, inexplicablemente, hacía que un rubor furioso se apoderara de sus orejas y mandara pulsos insolentes a su corazón, que parecía tener la intención de salírsele del pecho a la par que una emoción irreconocible le recorría y creaba una explosión en el estómago, como una bomba.

Le había echado la culpa a la comida, diciendo que le causó indigestión.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, pensó frustrado mientras descansaba en una de las camas de los gemelos. No era capaz de entender todavía todas las emociones que sentía cuando el tema de Voldemort o algo relacionado a él salía al aire. Antes podía decir que le profesaba odio o algo parecido, pero fuera como fuera eran sentimientos oscuros, horribles. Pero pareciera que fueron años de eso y ahora no era capaz de sentir con el mismo fervor, con la misma pasión desbordante, la furia de antes; es como si de un momento a otro algo en el verano le hubiera hecho cambiar de opinión, atenuando las emociones que siempre estaban prendidas, como compuestas por púas venenosas para con el hombre. Ahora todo era confusión. Una mezcla de sensaciones agradables y punzantes; era espeluznante y terriblemente odioso no poder definirse por un solo camino.

¿Odiar o _querer_ —por inexplicable que fuera— a Voldemort?

Para tener los sentimientos a flor de piel, no sabía manejar ninguno de ellos.

Harry decidió no amargarse más con el tema. Hace tiempo había asumido que no iba a lograr descifrar nada que valiera la pena y con aquello en mente se levantó de la cama y tomó la carta de anoche, que estaba ya guardada en un sobre en el rincón más siniestro de su baúl. Había meditado largo y tendido durante todo el día sobre si enviarla o no. Era peligrosa, quizás, especialmente por todo lo que hablaba, por la forma en que su corazón estaba regado en cada palabra.

Mientras una parte pequeña de su ser decía que no hiciera nada, que dejara el juego absurdo que ya había dejado de ser un juego; el resto se burlaba de sí mismo, diciendo que estaba siendo un cobarde, que tenía miedo de un simple escrito.

Pero, él no le tenía miedo a nada. Además, ¿qué podría hacer Lord Voldemort con lo que había dicho? No había nada peligroso allí, al menos ningún asesinato terrible y horripilante que fuera a destruir su status —sea cual fuera el que tuviese en el mundo—; sólo era él expresando todo en unos cuantos pergaminos. Y Voldemort odiaba el sentimiento, el amor y todas esas cosas que él parecía exudar a cada respiración. ¿Qué podría hacer? Lo más probable es que se burlaría, reiría un poco y le respondería con todo el sarcasmo que era capaz de reunir en su letra bonita y elegante.

O seguramente le enviaría un Vociferador. Oh…eso sería abrumadoramente entretenido de oír.

Y él no tenía miedo de lo que Voldemort pudiera decirle, de lo que pudiera provocar con sus acciones. No pensaba que fuera peligroso ni que tuviera consecuencias más graves.

_(Esa emoción agridulce que mezclaba la culpa y la felicidad, la amargura de un sentimiento que no entendía, pero le comenzaba a inundar, a anidarse en lo más hondo de su alma durante un tiempo infinito._

_Y él no sabía lo que todo esto era, sólo que quería seguir adelante sin entender razones ni oír argumentos)._

Y aún así iba a seguir, en contra de todo, de su raciocinio prudente que estaba intentando salvarlo de una locura inentendible.

Sabía ya que hace muchísimo rato cruzó la línea de la diversión. Ahora era diferente, algo fuera de su alcance que le empujaba a seguir, ¿por qué? No tenía idea y esperaba averiguarlo. Albergaba la idea terca que si continuaba, las respuestas solas iban a llegar, como casi siempre pasaba.

Merlín sabía que su vida se regía por el principio de hacer algo, obtener razones después.

Ante ese pensamiento tan lógico y racional para su gusto, fue que en medio de la noche, cómo un vulgar criminal o traficante de animales tiernos y peludos, llamó a Kreacher. La criatura, naturalmente no le recibió con lo que pudiera decirse, la mejor de las sonrisas y la disposición servil…

Harry se contentó con mostrarle el pergamino y darle las instrucciones.

—Esto, Kreacher, es para Lord Voldemort. Se la llevarás a él y se la entregarás únicamente a él; nadie más, ni siquiera tú, será capaz de leerla. Y ni una palabra de esto. Jamás. ¿Entendido?

Una cosa era enviar el maldito sobre; otra muy distinta, atreverse a escuchar opiniones.

El sonido de la desaparición del elfo, que no había dejado de mirarlo con incredulidad, tragándose todos los comentarios por culpa de su orden; marcó algo tan grande que nunca sabría reconocer lo que hizo.

Se fue a la cama con la mente tranquila, sin embargo también ansioso de ver el giro de los acontecimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

Es corto, pero rehice esto tantas veces que al final fue ésta la versión que más me convenció. Ahora si que me comprometo a acabar esto pronto, tengo todos los caps trazados y ya en el otro pasan cosas_ interesantes, _que muchos parecen están esperando xD.

Como siempre, tenía muchas cosas qué decir, pero se me olvidaron. Lo que sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo que me llega a dar vergüenza responder los reviews que me dejaron, así que, díganme ustedes si les respondo o no, porque aparecer en sus bandejas de entrada tras tanto tiempo me da cosa xDU.

Nuevamente, muchas, pero muchas gracias por soportar a esta escritora tan floja ;_;.

¡Gracias por leer!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Holaaaaa 8D!

¿Qué tal están hermosores? Espero que bien.

Acá yo escapando de mis deberes de práctica y la uni, porque me dieron vacaciones por la semana de septiembre, acá en Chile se celebran las fiestas patrias 8D. Así que ¡vaguería!

Y aproveché de terminar de sacar el capítulo.

En este cap, una **advertencia por smut**. Y creo que un poco más dramático de lo normal...Creo.

En fin, ¡disfruten 8D!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12: Deducciones.<strong>

Ver a un elfo desconocido aparecerse al medio de su desayuno malévolo no era una novedad. Ver a un elfo desconocido intacto, sin ningún tipo de daño que sus hechizos debieran de haber provocado, si lo era. Voldemort no estaba acostumbrado a recibir mensajes de las despreciables criaturas —sus seguidores (sirvientes, en realidad), sabían que para evitar castigos dolorosos y completamente injustos, tenían que entregar todas sus noticias en vivo y en directo—Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado tampoco a recibir a un elfo que después de amenazarlo a decir quién era su dueño, decía ser de Potter, de entre todas las personas.

A veces, Voldemort pensaba que sus Horrocruxes no sólo se han encargado de mantener su alma; sino también su suerte, completamente alejada del cuerpo principal. Sobra decir que la situación es sumamente molesta y no es sólo por ahora; sino que tiene casi dieciséis años de mala suerte a la espalda.

Y, ¡oh, dulce ironía! Toda su mala suerte parecía tener como punto común a Harry Potter. Casi como si una fuerza superior estuviera empujándolos mutuamente a ser la peor fortuna del otro.

Ese niño —muchacho, en realidad—, al parecer nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderle.

Sin saber realmente si enojarse o no, tomó el correo que venía con el elfo. No entendía por qué estaba haciendo todo esto, tantas molestias absurdas que hace tiempo dejaron de ser una excusa para aprender sobre su enemigo. No lo iba a admitir, por supuesto, ni siquiera a sí mismo; pero el correo se había convertido rápidamente en una parte importante y esperada de sus días.

_(Quizás era la cercanía extraña, singular y diferente que tenía con el muchacho. ¿Eso debió de influir, no?)._

Observó como la criatura pequeña y despreciable desapareció en un puff antes de poder decir algo al respecto. ¿Por qué lo envió a él en lugar de la molesta paloma blanca que tenía por mascota? O comentar sobre el hecho de que un elfo de Potter estaba siendo enviado a entregar mensajes a su archienemigo. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Canastas de flores para Malfoy y Snape? Miró el sobre amarillento, Potter realmente no entendía cuando le decían que no.

Y si a alguien le preguntaran sobre la sonrisa diminuta, tiesa; bueno, mataría al ser que atreviera a hacer ese comentario. Él sonreía cuando se le daba la gana.

Y absolutamente no tenía nada que ver con Potter y su estúpida carta que se sentía más gruesa de lo normal. Qué sentía una urgencia dramática e innecesaria por leer.

¿Cómo podría sonreír ante eso, realmente? ¿Cómo?

No lo atribuyó a la carta de Potter, ¡absurdo sería eso! Simplemente estaba de un humor relativamente bueno por el buen encausamiento de sus planes maléficos y dignos de todo dictador macabro. Las cosas realmente estaban resultando bien, sus planes de dominio se extendían dentro del Ministerio y dentro de Hogwarts gracias al niñato de Malfoy. ¿Cómo no sonreír ante eso? ¡Cualquier villano estaría eufórico! Todo estaba siendo sangre recién derramada sobre cadáveres, absolutamente fresco y perfecto.

Obviamente, es eso lo que contribuyó a su recibimiento agradable de un correo que había esperado nunca más recibir.

Se acomodó en su mesa, el sobre aún en sus manos y deliberó sobre si leer el correo o simplemente quemarlo. No estaba en contra de las cartas, ganar la aceptación de Harry sin duda alguna ayudaría a sus planes futuros, pero sería una estrategia divertida ignorar el correo y hacérselo saber al muchacho, pues seguramente no se amedrentaría ante eso; sino que seguiría insistiendo. Fastidiándolo como siempre lo ha hecho. Maldito el día en el que sus padres no usaron la protección adecuada y procrearlo.

Optó por abrir el correo. Ya había dado sus planes maléficos y esperaba noticias recién en la tarde, cuando el joven Malfoy llegara con las ideas y planes para desarrollarlos en el año escolar. Esperaba que aquello le diera la perfecta excusa para torturar un poco.

Aunque si todo resultaba satisfactorio le torturaría igual. Pero eso eran detalles.

La carta de Harry estaba escriba de manera sorprendentemente pulcra. Casi como si hubiera tomado más tiempo y reflexión hacerla. ¡Tan considerado el muchacho!

_¡Tom! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Me extrañaste?_

_Yo a ti sí… antes que te dé un ataque respiratorio, termina de leer esto, (que me sentiría muy mal si falleces sin que te haya matado con mi varita y no terminas de leer lo que con tanto esfuerzo te escribí. Sería triste. Y nadie quiere al héroe del mundo triste, ¿cierto?). Cómo te decía, sí, te extrañé, eso se deba a que estoy acostumbrado a que tengamos un correo más o menos regular y fue extraño demorarme tanto en enviar otro._

_No fue todo mi culpa, en realidad._

_¿Te cuento un secreto? Aunque dudo que no te enteres, seguramente los horripilantes espías que posees pronto te van a ir con el cuento. Pero aún así me gusta ser el portador de primicias, me hace sentir importante y siempre es bueno darte una información que no todo el mundo es capaz de conseguir a tiempo._

_No estoy con los Dursley._

_Tranquilo, tranquilo, no tienes por qué alarmarte. ¡En serio! No estoy sin hogar y para tu desgracia estoy en un lugar lo suficientemente seguro para mantener tus ansias homicidas lejos de mí. Obviamente no puedo decirte dónde es, sigo siendo un poco más inteligente de lo que suelen pensar; pero los dejé y ya no los veré hasta el final del verano. Honestamente, me alegra mucho tenerlos lejos. Me tenían harto._

_No sólo ellos, sino toda la vigilancia que estaba sobre mí. No soy ningún niño pequeño y tú no estás únicamente interesado en mi persona como para que de un momento a otro me secuestres y me asesines. O me tortures, ya tengo tantas amenazas de todas partes que no estoy seguro de quién es cada una._

_¿Sabes qué?_

_Estoy cansando. Muy, muy cansado de todo esto._

_Cuando era joven y recién entré al mundo de los magos, tenía una idea totalmente distinta a todo esto. Quería ser una persona en un mundo nuevo completamente anónima, crecer y hacer amigos y estudiar sin mayores preocupaciones. ¿Qué era más importante en ese momento que dejar a los Dursley por todo un año escolar? ¡Nada lo era! Y tenía muchas esperanzas en eso, en crecer como siempre quise. Pero todo se fue a la mierda con el asunto de la profecía y la porquería de ser un héroe._

_Todos desde siempre me trataron como si fuera un trozo de vidrio capaz de romperse. Es horripilante y ahora todos temen que vengas a matarme. A mí no me importa. No estoy llorando, no estoy haciendo drama, simplemente estoy dejando en claro una realidad. Voy a vencerte algún día y eso no tendría por qué ser un impedimento para vivir la vida como se me dé la regalada gana._

_Creo que por eso me siento tan bien al cartearme contigo. Es diferente a todo, parte de mí se siente rebelde porque nadie es capaz de detenerme ni tener jurisdicción en lo que estamos haciendo y es mi elección. No la del resto._

_Y me demostró algo._

_Con riesgo a sumar otra tortura horripilante de tu parte, lo que hemos hecho me demostró que no somos tan diferentes. Que estamos solos. Que aunque seas un cabrón completo, fuera de toda tu maldad podremos comunicarnos. ¿Sabes? Es agradable, me gusta conversar contigo._

_Me hubiera gustado que nos conociéramos antes, en otras circunstancias sin el mundo a nuestras espaldas. Quizás hubiéramos sido buenos amigos. Quién sabe. No somos tan diferentes, ja, ja, es absurdo, pero estoy sonando como mi profesora de adivinación, me falta poco para hablar del destino y todas esas patrañas._

_Hace unos días soñé con algo parecido. No estoy del todo seguro, ni siquiera lo recuerdo bien, pero es importante. No me hagas caso, estoy escribiendo de noche, a oscuras y estoy cansado y a esta hora la lumbrera no me alumbra lo suficiente para escribir con coherencia._

_Estoy aburrido, también. No quiero impresionarte, pero terminé todos los deberes en las primeras semanas de vacaciones (de hecho, antes de comenzar a escribirte. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero mi aburrimiento comenzó todo esto) y antes que te caigas de tu trono maléfico y lleno de huesos humanos, no tengo absolutamente nada en qué entretenerme. ¿Algún consejo malvado? ¿Algo que desees que destruya para ti? (qué no involucre la muerte de alguien importante, claro está. Ni de cualquier persona mortal, sólo algo sencillo como…no lo sé, destruir un edificio. Los que contienen pociones, puede ser, por darte un ejemplo)._

_Y honestamente, si tienes una sugerencia te aconsejo que me la hagas saber (no sé cómo, tendrás que ingeniártelas para enviarme una respuesta. Puedes utilizar a Kreacher, tiene mis órdenes de acudir si tienes algo para mí). Sino envías nada, supongo que podremos volver a ser los enemigos mortales de siempre. No pasa nada._

_(Aunque seguramente te siga enviando cosas, me acostumbré a molestarte con mis llantos de adolescente)._

_Harry._

Al terminar de leer, Voldemort, impresionantemente, se quedó con una mirada pensativa, muda y reflexiva.

Esto no era lo que tenía esperado. Ni a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

¿Y qué era esa emoción que estaba trepando por su garganta? ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

Estúpido Potter y sus cartas absurdas y emocionales. Estúpida y desconocida respuesta que estaba experimentando.

¿Qué era todo eso?

El muchacho definitivamente estaba fuera de sus cabales, esto era lejos la cosa más estúpida que había recibido. Tendría que quemar la carta, el sobre y al elfo que la entregó. Luego ir a por Potter y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos, rebajarse a un muggle y utilizar la fuerza física para tener más satisfacción al acabar con su vida.

Le haría un bien al mundo, desapareciendo de él a un niño tan desequilibrado y emocionalmente inestable.

Dejó el sobre en la mesa y se agarró las sienes, aún no se acostumbraba a sentir el cabello que antaño tanto le enorgulleció. Seguía siendo raro, pero su apariencia de antaño, su antiguo poder de presencia, era muchísimo más efectivo al torturar y buscar seguidores. La apariencia era importante y él era vanidoso, le gustaba estar así, rondando los cuarenta y ver el terror que la belleza propia impone a los demás.

Aparte que era mejor que verse al espejo y no ver su apariencia cadavérica.

Retomando el asunto de Potter, la situación le molestaba, era desagradable estar conectado de aquella manera al muchacho. No entendía porque era capaz de entender de esa forma, de empatizar aunque fuera un poco.

Le daba asco. Y terror.

¿Cómo el muchacho podía pensar ese tipo de cosas? ¿Ellos, ser amigos? ¿Ser iguales? ¿Agradables sin tocarse y destruirse a hechizos? ¡Vaya estupidez! Esto lo hacía porque le entretenía, porque le gustaba sentir que su poder estaba haciendo al muchacho vulnerable. Por nada más.

En ningún momento por el agrado que sintiera hacía el muchacho. Claro que no. Jamás.

Jamás.

Potter estaba mezclando cosas completamente equivocadas, y ahora por alguna razón, dejó de ser tan agradable y satisfactorio como fue en un principio. No lo entendía.

Por esto odiaba los sentimientos.

* * *

><p>El día no transcurrió tal malvado como Voldemort quiso ni esperó. Las torturas comenzaron a verse menguadas por el pensamiento del maldito de Potter, que no dejaba de entrometerse en su cabeza como su fuera un jodido paseo público.<p>

No era la primera vez que pasaba, Potter los últimos años se había dedicado a invadir sus pensamientos de una manera insana. Pero era su enemigo, su némesis, la piedra en el zapato que estaba molestando e impidiendo el dominio bien merecido del mundo.

Ahora, aunque odiaba admitir aquellos errores a sí mismo, los pensamientos que tenía para con Potter eran diferentes a aquellos. Esto era algo más.

No sabía que era, sólo que ya lo despreciaba.

* * *

><p>El tiempo que dedicó a responder la carta del chiquillo definitivamente no era adecuado. Más de una hora escribiendo respuestas a una misiva absurda, indecorosa e indigna.<p>

Se repitió en cada letra que lo hacía para seguir garantizando su dominio sobre Potter, que era una forma de mantener al muchacho con ideas absurdas y que eso lo estaba debilitando. Que esos absurdos sentimientos que el chico tenía, las dudas y el miedo (¡hasta las ideas de que pudieran ser amigos!); eran las armas más eficaces para mantener a Harry a raya, en su poder. Completamente indefenso.

_(Parte de él, la más oscura y vergonzosa, se decía que no creía mucho aquello Que estaba respondiendo porque quería saber más._

_Más._

_Todo de él por su propia letra.)._

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en la Madriguera, Harry había dedicado las noches a pensar, a esclarecer la cabeza y realmente a tomar en cuenta su idea de salvar a Voldemort, de acercarse a él y obtener su confianza. De alguna extraña manera no le parecía difícil; todo lo que había hecho en el verano, si lo miraba en retrospectiva, le hizo temerle menos, le demostró que el hombre no era simplemente maldad y hechizos sanguinarios, que había algo dentro de él. No sabía si podía atribuirlo a humanidad —siempre pareció tan lejano, tan monstruoso y aterrador…—, pero ahora el mago oscuro simplemente se le antojaba como un ser viviente más, con el que era capaz de interactuar, conversar y divertirse.<p>

Y eso tenía que significar algo, tenía que haber una manera de acercarse a él, lo suficiente para no resultar asesinado. No tenía idea de cómo, ni porqué, solamente se obsesionó con el pensamiento de poder hacer algo. Quizás era una manera de salir fuera del destino que estaba hecho para él, quizás porque dentro de su alma, habían quedado atrapadas las palabras que hace tres años Tom Riddle le había dicho ("Somos más iguales de lo que crees, Harry"). Quizás… tantas cosas que no conocía ni sabía nombrar pero prendieron su mente, encendieron sus pensamientos con la fiebre del cambio y él estaba tan desesperado de querer creerlo que simplemente se dejó caer y atrapar por la idea, por la ilusión de que era capaz de hacerlo.

Voldemort dejó de ser un ser inalcanzable para él y lo sentía cerca, tan pero tan cerca...

Y era tonto y joven e infinitamente iluso y lleno de ese valor sentimentalista Gryffindor idiota que le hacía cometer las estupideces más grandes. Por eso pensaba que podría llegar a tener resultados, que era la contraparte de Voldemort —el marcado, el elegido, el igual que podría llegar a vencerlo—; y como tal tenía más posibilidades que cualquier otra persona en lograr algo.

Simplemente lo sabía, aquella parte de su interior que generalmente tenía la razón sabía que era capaz. Y él le creía.

Y esa noche, Harry soñó.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío, la ropa de verano no alcanzaba a cubrir lo suficiente para evitar que la temperatura de la piedra le traspasara al cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba? El aire estaba húmedo, vicioso y todo era negro, apenas iluminado por motas de luz que escapaban por los rincones del lugar; parecía Hogwarts y la caga sensación de nostalgia que pellizcaba su piel le decía que era un sitio que conocía pero que no visitaba a menudo. Estaba seguro que no era la Sala Común, al menos. Muy frío e íntimo para que fuera así.<p>

No estaba sólo, sin embargo.

Estaba apoyado en la estatua de una serpiente, los colmillos de piedra aguijoneando su espalda. Manos suaves y dedos largos afirmando el costado de su cadera y recorriendo la piel que parecía sacudirse con electricidad y magia en cada toque. Estaba hirviendo en necesidad de más contacto y no sabía cómo, ni porque, mi cuándo; lo único importante era lograr que la persona que le prodigaba aquellas caricias fuera capaz de tomar todo de él, de desgarrarle la ropa y hacerle suplicar por más atención.

Unos labios le hicieron cosquillas en el pelo, susurrando palabras que no fue capaz de oír. Estaba sin anteojos y no era capaz de ver bien; la iluminación tampoco ayudaba mucho y no interesaba quién fuera ¡Lo conocía, él lo sabía! La silueta masculina cerniéndose sobre él buscando desestabilizarlo. Derrumbarlo bajo sus pies.

Casi se detuvo su corazón cuando aquellos labios maravillosos tocaron su cicatriz. Era absurdo, ni siquiera era una zona erógena, pero el contacto, el pequeño soplo de aire y la presión suave fueron lo suficiente para hacerle gemir indecorosamente en voz alta, expandiendo su exclamación por el lugar, formando un eco de palabras que a la persona extraña le hicieron reír. Fue como escuchar campanas y saborear la luz.

Luego, ocurrió lo más maravilloso que había experimentado hasta aquel entonces. Un beso insistente, rápido y profundo a la vez se apoderó de su boca a medida que las manos fuertes y grandes tiraban de su cabello trazaba el ángulo de su mejilla; había dientes y una lengua áspera exigiendo que abriera la boca y no era perfecto, pero tenía tanto poder, tanta energía que sus rodillas temblaron y no era capaz de controlar el deseo y la necesidad de querer esto para siempre. Podría besar a aquella persona hasta el final de sus días y aún así se sentiría incompleto.

_(Era como si desde siempre hubieran estado esperando ese momento. Como si la oportunidad de besarse no ocurriera más que en aquel lugar y la urgencia de poseerse hacía todo desordenado, dominado por las pasiones y el deseo de más)._

—Harry. Oh, Harry. Harry_. Harry…_

Se lamió los labios, el sabor del beso aún rondando y los sentidos aturdidos, destrozados ante las emociones desbordantes que no sabía cómo ni por qué estaba experimentando.

—¿Voldemort? ¿Tom?

Quiso preguntar más, despertar del atontamiento que lo tenía suspirando, gimiendo y dejándose tocar en aquel lugar olvidado y sólo conocido por ellos dos; pero no pudo, estaba fuera de control, consumido por la necesidad extraña y urgente de dejar que Voldemort le tocara cada centímetro de piel. Y de devolver el gesto, sus manos se movían por sí solas, buscando los espacios que la ropa dejaba para escabullirse y sentir la piel caliente, cremosa, deseosa esperando por el toque de sus dedos y ansiosa de ser probada por su boca durante toda la eternidad.

Se movió, apretó su cuerpo contra el de Voldemort y comprobó con satisfacción como no era el único con el cuerpo ardiendo en necesidad de proximidad. De más, más, más, más hasta que no quedara espacio sin conocer, sin trazar. Coló una mano por el torso del mayor y tanteó, disfrutando de la sensación de la piel caliente. Era descoordinado, intentaba concentrarse en tocar pero era complicado pensar en algo mientras tenía unos dientes raspando su cuello y buscando la forma más idónea de dejar una marca permanente, ¡qué se llevara su piel si así lo quería! Lo único que era importante era tener más de la sensación, del ardor que estaba quemando cada partícula de su ser, de la piel que estaba punzante con la electricidad entre ambos.

_(Quería más de Voldemort. Todo. Todo lo que el hombre pudiera ofrecerle)._

—Oh, Dios. Yo…

No pudo seguir, las palabras murieron en la boca, los bordes oscuros cada vez más claros y difusos. El calor que le envolvía disolviéndose en una tibia agonía. Los labios de Voldemort le besaron, rápido, suave y con una necesidad extraña, desconocida, que parecía decir más de lo que demostraba. De lo que incluso él sabía.

—Despierta, Harry. Es hora de comenzar a moverse. A cambiar el mundo.

_(Tenemos un destino juntos)._

Y todo se desvaneció en los ruidos del mundo real. No sin antes ser capaz de ver los ojos negros, profundos y ricos antes de despertar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

¡Ta-dá 8D!

Al fin la interacción de esos dos, quizás no de la forma que todo el mundo esperaba; pero algo es algo. Y debo decir que dará pie a muchos momentos incómodos en el siguiente capítulo xD...

Y bueno, como siempre, muchas gracias por las opiniones, la paciencia y estar allí. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para mis compratiotras de Chile, aprovechen esta semana y coman harta carne y no se curen mucho. Para el resto, pásenlo bien también, que seguro lo merecen.

¡Nos vemos, hermosores c:!

¡Besooos~!


End file.
